POLARIZED
by Aratte
Summary: [AkaKuro Titanic!AU. Long Oneshot] Lelaki itu bagai refleksinya, yang sama-sama tergugu menunggu gelembung ombak naik turun. Rambut dan matanya sewarna angkasa biru muda yang bercerabut dari kaki langit. Fiturnya hampir tak kasat sehingga orang-orang berduyun menyenggolnya seperti kerikil terabai. Dia berdiri di ujung Titanic dengan tangan terentang, lalu melompat.


Hai! Saya datang kembali, for a while.

Saya sudah gak aktif di FFN (sudah pindah ke Wattpad dan AO3 sejak tahun lalu), kecuali, ada oneshot yang ingin saya posting di sini seperti sekarang. Meski slash dan R18, Polarized ini saya tulis implisit/tidak vulgar. Saya posting Polarized di FFN karena permintaan khusus dari seseorang, dan saya tidak keberatan sebab saya pun merasa karya ini cukup aman ditaruh di FFN. Saya sempat menghabiskan waktu agak lama untuk login ke sini karena lupa email+password.

FYI, fanfiksi Polarized ini sudah diposting di Wattpad (RaAratte) dan Ao3 (Aratte) sejak akhir Desember 2016 lalu. Adakah dari kalian yang ketinggalan membaca fik ini?

Selamat menikmati dan semoga terhibur. Sampai jumpa lagi.

.

Title: Polarized | Author: Aratte (aratte dot id)| Fandom/Pair: KnB/AkaKuro | Rating: R18+ | Genres: Titanic!AU, Slash Romance, Hurt/comfort. Tragedy | Total Words: 27000

Requested by Yuna, Prompt: AkaKuro Titanic!AU+angst+tragedy from Yuna

Fanfiksi Polarized saya tulis dan saya dedikasikan untuk Yuna.

Disclaimer: This is a fan work requested by Yuna and written by Aratte. This is a work of fan fiction made for personal satisfaction. Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The online version of POLARIZED is re-published online in FFN as a not-for-profit fanfiction and everyone can read it for FREE. :)

.

PS: sepertinya bold dan italic di cerita ini menghilang setelah saya copas ke document FFN. Untuk versi dan format yang lebih enak dibaca, mungkin bisa membaca Polarized di:

Wattpad: wattpad dotcom / story/ 90099252-polarized-akakuro

AO3: archiveofourown org / works / 9405323

.

.

.

 **Premis**

 **Akashi Seijurou** tahu saat kapal melontar sauh, maka ia telah sejurus pada akhir perjalanan hidup.

Kapal itu terlampau megah untuk diukur tarikan garis layarnya, dari sekunar geometris ke buritan. Terlampau berjarak menisbikan tingginya, dari punggung jangkar ke lambung baja gulung. Haluannya menyemburatkan binar tipis lazuardi. Lunas menaranya menyerupa taring yang menunjuk langit.

Di atas dek kelas satu, Seijurou tercenung menatap lambaian beratus pasang tangan asing. Kelasi kelas atas hingga penumpang geladak bawah dibuat membeliak, menjatuhkan air mata karena sedih, haru, tersilau. Kapal itu berlayar dengan kehebohan, tapi tak sesuara pun hiruk-pikuk mencapai telinganya.

Serbasunyi menelan Seijurou.

Terbenam dalam suasana autis dan kegilaannya sendiri, hanya sesosok lelaki menangkap mata. Lelaki itu bagai refleksinya, yang sama-sama diam tergugu menunggu gelembung ombak naik turun. Beda keduanya adalah warna. Rambut dan mata lelaki itu sewarna angkasa biru muda yang seperti bercerabut dari kaki langit. Fiturnya hampir tak kasat sehingga orang-orang berduyun menyenggolnya seperti kerikil terabai.

Lelaki itu berdiri di ujung Titanic dengan tangan terentang, lalu melompat.

"Gila! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, Akashi-kun."

* * *

 **Lazuardi**

"Ada di sebelah mana negeri kecilmu itu?"

Jawabannya berdiam di ujung lidah, namun Akashi tahan diri untuk buka suara. Ayahnya, Masaomi, meletakkan garpu dengan cara konvensional seorang bangsawan Barat. Akik mulia di kelingkingnya bergelimun cahaya saat jarinya diputar-putar, tanda Masaomi tak sabar menjawab.

"Jepang adalah kepulauan besar, terletak tepat di sebelah barat lautan Pasifik dan utara Laut Cina. Berkunjunglah bila kau punya waktu, Mister Silver. Suatu kehormatan bagi negeriku kala menerima tamu besar seorang pensiunan komandan batalion Amerika, yang kini punya usaha berlian."

"Wow, aku belum pernah ke sana tapi sudah kudengar dari teman-teman di pangkalan. Satu-satunya yang kutahu tentang negerimu hanyalah geisha. Perempuan pemuas syahwat yang bisa berlakon, menari, berpetik musik. Saat seks dibuat menjadi atraksi penarik turis dan jauh dari kata tabu, sungguh berbudaya—maksudku kebudayaan yang menarik."

"Geisha bukan pelacur," Akashi akhirnya tak tahan berujar. Tuturnya sopan, senyumnya menawan, namun sorotnya mutlak menghunjam dada Jason Silver. "Seeing is not believing. Pelbagai hal di depan mata tak selamanya sesuai dengan yang terlihat. Benar kata ayahku, Mister Silver semestinya berkunjung ke negeri kami terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keindahan geisha secara langsung. Bila hanya menebak atau mengkhayalkannya saja malah akan memperpendek umur."

Jason Silver meledak dalam tawa. "Yang betul adalah seeing is believing! Inilah perbedaan budaya barat dengan ketimuran! Kami tidak akan percaya sebelum melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi ayah dan anak pengusaha nomor satu di Jepang ini sudah melintasi tujuh kali jalan sutera dan seluruh Eropa, dan kini akan meluaskan usaha di Amerika? Siapa yang percaya kalau belum melihat mereka duduk di restoran mewah ini, menunggu jemputan limusin, sejam lagi naik kapal terbesar di dunia. Menakjubkan. Kau pun setuju, kan? Nash?"

Nash Gold menyesap cecair anggur dari piala kristal Siberia. Sejak tadi hanya separuh terlibat perbincangan. "Kau jangan sampai dibuat malu oleh orang-orang Asia penguasa jalur perdagangan ini. Tapi harus kuakui, Tuan Akashi Masaomi punya putra yang brilian. Bisnismu akan mengalirkan emas sampai generasimu yang ketujuh. Semestinya."

"Suatu kehormatan bagiku." Akashi membungkuk.

Nash balas membungkuk. Tulang punggung itu hanya melengkung separuh, senyata hanya akting formalitas. Mengaku bangsawan namun minus etika kesantunan.

Jason menyandarkan punggung sekalnya pada kulit sofa. "Begitu tiba di Amerika, bisnis kerja sama ini tinggal diberi sedikit pelicin supaya mulus."

"Ratusan lembar dolar dalam koperku ini bukan sekadar pemberat bagasi RMS Titanic, Tuan-Tuan," tegas Masaomi. "Bersulang untuk kesuksesan kita."

Mereka mengangkat piala anggur ke udara.

"Untuk Jepang dan Amerika," kata Jason.

"Juga untuk pernikahan Akashi Seijurou minggu depan," kata Nash.

Akashi bungkam. Wajah lurus kepada pialanya di udara.

Masaomi membenturkan pialanya kepada piala sang putra, sengaja.

Akashi tersentak dengan kata, "Untuk kebaikan kita semua." Kemudian mendentingkan sulang.

.

Titanic. Kapal terbesar di dunia, dan dua ribu jiwa menjadi saksi pelayarannya yang pertama.

Merapati dermaga, Renault putih Akashi berduyun di tengah himpitan massa yang mendidihkan air aki. Macet total. Menurut pengemudi: "Beginilah, Tuan, kalau kapal nomor satu diisi bukan hanya penumpang Kelas Satu. Acak kadut, semrawut. VIP mestinya punya jalurnya sendiri jadi tak perlu mengantre seperti ini—"

Omelan pengemudi tak mengenyahkan lamunan Akashi. Tatapan matanya terpancang keluar kaca. Puncak kapal itu tak bisa disoroti lewat jendela mobil. Badannya mulus, bersuperstruktur kukuh. Melingkupinya segudang buih laut yang bergelimang ditingkahi matahari, seperti pernik kristal mengabuti permukaan cermin.

Di hadapan kapal itu palet warna kesenjangan membaur kontras. Strata piramida sosial saling kempit seperti roti isi.

Penumpang Kelas Dua dan Kelas Tiga mengenakan setelan abu cokelat, memikul koper bertambal di pundak bagai mengangkut karung jelai, berlari-lari. Sementara kasta teratas berpakaian jas borjuis dan bowler, gaun berkelim tambour, dan topi bulu merak kebesaran yang cukup menyemak saat dilenggangkan dalam ramai. Mereka turun dari mobil, disambut telapak tangan, digandeng.

"Tidakkah ini sudah lewat dari jam perjanjian? Aku tidak pernah terlambat." Masaomi mengecek arloji. "Kita turun di sini saja. Supir, berhenti."

Mobil mereka berhenti di tengah kerumun. Rentet klakson memekik dari belakang.

Akashi Seijurou menolak digandeng saat turun dari mobil. Langkahnya mutlak tegas. Wajah tampan, magenta licin, dan tuksedo mewah berlapis. Semua orang langsung menandai ia sekelas bangsawan dan tak ada yang berani menatap matanya.

Dikejar waktu, Masaomi mengesampingkan budaya mengantre. Petugas dengan sopan menghadang.

"Aku sudah membayar untuk kapal ini. Kelas Satu. Kabin pribadi."

"Maaf tapi mohon menunggu sebentar, Tuan."

Masaomi berputar, malah menyasar jalur antrean masuk penumpang Kelas Tiga. Jalur tersebut hanya berupa jembatan dari sebilah papan kayu dengan pegangan rel yang keropos.

Petugas lain menghalangi. "Maaf, Tuan, tapi ini bukan jalur VIP."

"Yang penting aku bisa masuk, kan? Waktu tidak pernah menunggu. Bahkan pemogokan batu bara di Britania Raya tak akan membuatku berhenti." Masaomi melesak ke depan. Petugas mau tak mau buka jalan.

Akashi mengikuti dari belakang.

"Minggir. Minggir."

Tak perlu diteriaki minggir, orang-orang ini sudah tertunduk saat Akashi lewat. Kaisar menerobos rakyat jelata.

Seorang petugas di samping Akashi merentang tangan supaya penumpang lain menepi tersujud, biarkan saja mereka tergelincir masuk laut asal pengusaha nomor satu di Jepang meluncur lurus. Pasalnya warga kelas bawah tak paham cara menepi yang baik. Beberapa menyelip di belakang Akashi untuk jalan masuk pintas. Mereka langsung dihalangi, hasilnya ricuh.

Penumpang yang sudah terpojok terjun bebas ke air. Makian. Jeritan. Masaomi melenggang tak peduli. Waktu menuntutnya untuk mengorbankan kepentingan orang lain. Selalu.

Saat itu Akashi melihat sepasang permata lazuardi.

Ia bersinar diam-diam di antara kebancuhan. Berukuran kelereng dan tersemat pada dua celah netra bulat. Wujud aslinya merupakan sepasang bola mata sejernih laut. Milik seorang lelaki kulit putih, yang sejak tadi membisu di antara tubuh-tubuh yang berpepetan. Perawakan dan pendek tubuhnya persis orang Jepang. Mungkin seusia Akashi, dua puluh satu tahun.

Saat petugas memberi jalan Masaomi, pemuda lazuardi ikut tersingkir. Dia salah satu yang terdorong pasrah, dengan segera jatuh ke laut.

"Awas!"

Akashi melangkah mendahului ayahnya, dan tangannya terjulur ke depan untuk menangkap lelaki itu.

Tapi gagal.

Lelaki itu tercebur ke air. Koper mungilnya menyusul, mengambang kasihan bersama sosoknya yang antara ada dan tiada.

"Biarkan saja orang-orang ini, Tuan. Aku yakin mereka senang berenang di sebelah Titanic." Petugas mengamankan Akashi supaya segera menyusul Masaomi.

Akashi menengok ke bawah sebelum memasuki kapal. Lelaki yang tadi sudah menghilang. Buih laut telah menghapus eksistensinya.

Kemudian Titanic mengambang pada air, dengan roda yang bergulung mengempas apa yang bergerak di telapaknya.

.

Dek Kelas Satu mengambangkan harum ukiran cendana berpelitur, bercampur anggur dan tumbukan melati.

Interior Titanic bukan stereotip umum kapal pesiar. Setiap kabin menyontoh hotel kontemporer bintang lima, dengan geladak Kelas Satu bergaya Kekaisaran dan koridor Kelas Dua berdekorasi Renaisan. Arsiteknya menginsepsikan visual bahwa penumpang tengah menginap pada hotel terapung di pesisir, bukan di sebuah kapal.

Masaomi memesan kabin pribadi berteras mungil. Bilik berselaput sampul dinding Victoria, dengan perabot bersulur ukir dan meja makan bermuka glasir. Lukisan-lukisan cat minyak digantung pada panel berlis kayu cherry sebagai pengisi, bergambar pemandangan dan buah-buahan.

Mereka bertetangga dengan pemesan tiket Kelas Satu lainnya; Seorang miliuner Amerika Serikat bersama istrinya, pebisnis, pemain film bisu, seorang Countess, sosialita, dan aktivis reformasi sosial. Saat berpapasan dengan mereka, Masaomi membungkuk. Akashi mengikuti sikapnya. Menjunjung Ketimuran menjadikan mereka lebih adiluhung, dibanding orang-orang yang menjadi aristrokat di negara lain dan melampaukan budaya asli. Akashi berdecak tanpa suara. Apakah tidak lebih hipokrit seorang Masaomi yang memperlebar sayap untuk memajukan tanah orang asing?

"Cepat masuk dan ganti pakaianmu," perintah ayahnya.

Nada perintah itu rawan dilawan. Dengan rahang mengeras, Akashi mengangguk.

"Dua menit."

Dua menit waktu berganti baju dan memaksimalkan lilitan sabuk di depan cermin. Akashi mengenakan dasi kupu dan melipat saputangan ke dalam saku arloji. Pada salah satu kantong celana ia menyimpan pistol laras pendek berkaliber, dengan ukiran logam pada popor. Segenggam peluru mengisi selongsong.

"Kau lama, Seijurou. Susul aku. Dua menit!"

Dua menit waktu untuk berjalan menuju aula utama A La Carte Restaurant. Akashi mengantungi pistol, mencapai pintu kabin dengan gegas.

Matahari menegak pada puncak jam dua belas siang, membungkus tingkat teratas lambung kapal dengan kemilap putih-putih. Akashi mengaitkan tangannya pada susuran geladak, mengintip permukaan air laut yang bergolak. Lihat kapal ganas ini menerjang apa pun di lautan. Permukaan air yang dilewatinya terus membelah lalu merapat. Membelah, lalu merapat. Abadi. Yang dapat membuat kapal ini berhenti mungkin segunung air beku yang tak bisa membelah dan merapat lagi.

Nasib Akashi seperti air laut ini.

Kehidupannya, sejak diserahi brankas keluarga, berputar pada gelungan serbet linen perak, dompet kulit yang ditebali uang, juru masak pribadi, kendaraan mewah Barat, dan sehelai sutra untuk dipakai. Percakapan bisnis. Mebel-mebel kristal dan permadani. Wangi cerutu dan anggur putih. Calon istri berkebangsaan Inggris penyatu budaya. Akashi dikendalikan seorang diktator berwujud ayah yang menggaris tangannya di luar kemauan ia.

Membelah, merapat.

Akashi mengeratkan pegangannya sampai susuran bergetar. Gigi bergemeretak keras.

Pada saat yang sama, tepat di bawah teras geladaknya, lelaki bersurai biru langit sedang menyandar punggung ke tepi geladak. Dia berpakaian pramusaji Kelas Tiga White Star Line, menangkup buku sketsa dan pensil yang diserut.

Dia lelaki yang sebelumnya terjatuh ke laut saat Masaomi mengambil jalur penumpang kelas bawah.

Dipadu lantai kayu putih dan matahari yang membuat permukaan laut berpendar kristal, bola mata lelaki itu benar-benar menyala dengan binar lazuardi. Warna yang meneduhkan batin ketika kau ingin ditelan buih dan menghilang dari muka bumi.

Mata lelaki itu beradu tajam kepadanya.

Akashi terbiasa melihat semua orang tertunduk saat ia menatap mereka. Kontak mata terjalin kurang dari sedetik sebelum mereka berpaling.

Lelaki ini malah bergeming, berani mati membalas pandangan Akashi. Saat Akashi memelototi, mata si lelaki malah semakin memaku padanya. Akashi menebak lelaki itu marah karena sebelumnya ia tersingkir sampai jatuh ke laut. Namun tampangnya datar.

Lelaki itu sibuk mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku sketsanya, melukis seseorang—dirinya.

Seorang kelasi Kelas Satu mendatangi lelaki lazuardi. Akashi mendengar omelan samar. Si lelaki disuruh menyembunyikan buku sketsa, dan diusir. Akashi menangkap perintah: "Kita sedang kurang orang. Kau pergi ke geladak Kelas Satu atau kubuat kau melompat dari kapal ini!"

Lelakilazuardi pergi. Sosoknya raib dengan cepat di bawah teras Café Parisien, di antara dekor teralis yang pengap dengan wangi masakan haute cuisine Perancis.

.

Pelayan membuka pintu kaca bertepi menuju aula restoran kelas pertama. Masaomi duduk di antara pebisnis dan bangsawan pada meja bundar, tepat di bawah kandelir kristal raksasa yang berguncang lembut saat badan Titanic mengempas ombak.

Saat Akashi datang, pelayan membersihkan piring kosong yang sebelumnya adalah tiram dingin dan hati angsa. Menu berikutnya adalah consommé Fermier, daging domba saus mint, dan lembu tumis yang dimasak bersama anggur merah.

"Anak muda Akashi terlambat. Aku sudah habiskan sepiring Foie Gras. Kau harus mencobanya, ini tidak ada di negeri kecilmu." Jason Silver gemar menyudutkan.

Akashi mengambil tempat di samping ayahnya. "Kebetulan saya sudah pernah mencicipi Foie Gras dalam perjalanan ke Eropa Timur. Hati angsa berperisa anggur yang amat lezat, meski mungkin berbeda dengan yang disaji koki Titanic. Apa orang Amerika seperti Anda sudah mencicipi banyak masakan Perancis, Tuan Silver? Ceritakan kepada kami apa favorit Anda."

Jason Silver kecut, mendiamkannya. Tamu-tamu yang menyimak jawaban cerdas itu tertawa sungkan.

Masaomi berdeham. "Dari mana saja, Seijurou?"

"Maafkan, Ayah. Titanic terlalu mengagumkan dan membuatku ingin berhenti sejenak untuk menatap eksterior dan pemandangan lautnya. Ada berapa banyak awak di kapal ini?"

Seorang tamu menjawab, "Kurang lebih delapan ratus awak. Mereka tersebar dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, dari pelayan sampai tukang cetak koran. Oh ya, koran edisi hari ini terdapat nama besar kalian, Akashi Group."

Akashi mengambil koran kapal, membaca kolom kecil di bawah headline peluncuran Titanic yang pertama. Nama Masaomi dan Akashi tercatat sebagai tamu kehormatan. Akashi menggulung koran itu dan menyimpannya.

"Berhubung putramu sudah hadir, maka langsung saja ya?" Nash menyunggingkan senyum sembari merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil permata. "Ini sebagai bukti bahwa keluargaku punya garis keturunan paling bagus di Amerika dan sepupuku sangat pantas disandingkan dengan putramu."

Akashi diam, mendengar.

"Aku bisa berbicara dengan kaisar untuk memperlicin kerja sama dua negara," ujar Masaomi yakin. "Jepang sedang memperluas area kekuasaan."

"Bagus! Kalau pernikahannya berhasil, kurasa kita dapat mengukir sejarah baru dalam dunia politik dan perekonomian. Untuk Jepang dan Amerika. Negara adidaya untuk seratus tahun ke depan!"

Tamu-tamu membuat suara kekaguman formal.

"Ini seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu. Senang rasanya bukan hanya memperbaiki ekonomi, tapi juga memperbaiki keturunan." Nash terkekeh. "Kau pun setuju kan, Akashi? Ah, atau jangan-jangan kau sudah punya kekasih di Jepang? Kau harusnya bilang pada ayahmu kalau kau tidak ingin dinikahkan!"

Akashi diam.

"Seijurou?" tekan Masaomi.

Garis bibir Akashi setipis tepi piring kobalt di bawah hidungnya. Momen autis itu muncul. Saat-saat ia ingin melontarkan jawaban paling sarkastik dan sudah di ujung lidah, namun sang ayah selalu membungkamnya.

"Seijurou senang, tentu saja," Masaomi menjawabkan. "Dia penerus keluarga, kelak menjadi orang Jepang nomor satu yang akan melebarkan kekuasaanku hingga ke timur yang terujung—"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau dan tidak ingin turut campur mengiyakan seluruh omong kosong ini," tepis Akashi dalam Bahasa Jepang. Dan semua mata bangsawan memandangnya seperti bola-bola pingpong dilemparkan sekaligus.

Masaomi melotot. "Seijurou, apa yang kau katakan?"

Jason melambai. "Halo? English, please."

Rahang Akashi mengerat. Butir-butir peluru dari mulutnya sudah gatal ingin dimuntahkan. Haruskah ia mengatakannya di sini? Menyanggah rezim ayahnya di depan semua tamu adalah cara paling telak memukul utopia Masaomi. Cara paling tepat melepaskan diri dari terungku yang mengukungnya.

Namun kalimat pembangkangan Akashi tertahan. Suara kecil melirih di sampingnya, dengan aksen Asia yang kental.

"Maaf, permisi."

Tak ada yang sadar saat pelayan ini datang. Auranya setipis hantu. Hanya Akashi yang melihatnya pertama kali. Tetamu langsung bungkam.

Si lelaki lazuardi—ternyata pramusaji kapal. Dia datang menggendong sebotol anggur dingin, dan wajah pucat bergetar. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Akashi yakin seratus persen dia orang Jepang.

Tangannya mungil gugup, jari lentik tremor parah saat menuang anggur. Cecair merahnya mericik dalam gelas, terjun tanpa mulus melainkan membuat gelombang. Pasti ini kali pertama dia melayani tamu. Dia pelayan Kelas Tiga yang diminta mengisi spot pelayan Kelas Satu.

Spontan, Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan lelaki itu, bermaksud menenangkannya. Mata mereka beradu lagi, tapi buru-buru si lelaki lazuardi mengalih pandang. Fokus pada kemiringan botol anggur. Tremornya agak reda. Keringat memenuhi pelipis. Setelah melayani meja, mungkin lelaki ini akan berlari ke dek belakang untuk muntah.

Saat menuang anggur ke gelas berikutnya, lelaki lazuardi mencuri pandang kepada Akashi. Pura-pura tak lihat, Akashi mengaduk vinegret asparagus pada piring peraknya.

Setelah pelayan kikuk itu pergi, Nash Gold berdeham. Ia menyelipkan kotak permata di antara segepok koran Atlantic Daily Bulletin dan serbet linen. Masaomi diam dengan sudut jari bersalut tremor. Di dalam kotak itu, akik biru langka mengilat menyipitkan mata. Akashi sangat tahu betapa gila harga permata itu, bahkan mungkin menurut ayahnya lebih berharga dari seluruh daratan Jepang.

"Kuharap ini sudah bisa dianggap sebagai kehormatan hebat oleh bangsa kalian?" pancing Nash. "Lapis lazuli, atau akrabnya dipanggil lazuardi. Apakah batu itu cukup untuk dibuatkan menjadi cincin kawin putramu?"

Masaomi membenarkan mukanya. "Anda tidak akan menyesali prospeknya."

"Bisnis yang baik ya."

Mereka saling berjabat di hadapan muka Akashi.

Kemudian Akashi menjabat tangan Nash sambil tersenyum, dengan secarik kertas kecil di tangannya. Nash mengerut dahi, menyambut surat itu dan membaca diam-diam.

Masaomi melewatkan ajakan pergi ke ruang cerutu. Ia langsung meninggalkan restoran. Dilihat dari cara berjalannya, Akashi paham sang ayah telah dikecamuk emosi. "Ikuti aku," katanya, dalam Bahasa Jepang.

Mereka memasuki kabin dengan pintu yang terbanting. Masaomi menyeret jatuh koper Akashi, mengobrak-abrik isinya.

Akashi mendelik. "Ayah?"

"Aku harus periksa kopermu."

"Apa? Tidak ada apa pun—"

"Mungkin kau masih membawa serpihan pacar-pacarmu di masa lalu. Mungkin kau masih membawa saputangannya? Bukunya? Kacamatanya? Pakaian dalamnya? Apa pun yang menjadi peninggalan mereka."

"Tidak," geram Akashi. "Ayah, kau sudah melenyapkan mereka semua beserta barang bawaan mereka. Tak ada yang tersisa dari mereka selain kenangan, yang tak akan bisa kau hapuskan."

Saat Masaomi hanya menemukan foto almarhum istrinya di dalam koper itu, ruangan hening sejenak. Masaomi memerhatikan foto itu dengan cukup lama, mengelus bingkainya yang emas.

"Mohon taruh kembali foto itu, Ayah."

Tangannya berkepal pada koper kulit itu. "Kau memalukan. Kau putraku satu-satunya. Dan kau seorang homoseks? Seandainya ada dua anak di dalam rahim ibumu, aku sudah pasti akan melenyapkan salah satu. Melenyapkanmu."

"Aku tahu kau sangat ingin membunuhku. Kenapa tidak kau lakukan?"

"Hanya kau yang kupunya." Masaomi membungkuk di depan brankas, memutar nomor, memasukkan kotak perhiasan Nash di sana. "Selama darahku masih mengalir padamu, kau adalah Akashi Seijurou, penerusku. Kau hanya boleh mati demi nama baik keluargamu, atau hidup menanggung malu seumur hidup."

"Ayah, aku kecewa padamu. Apa kau tak bisa melihat bahwa Nash Gold—"

Masaomi mengangkat jari, membungkam apa pun pernyataan yang Akashi ingin lontar.

"Bila kau sudah membaca sepuluh langkahnya ke depan, aku sudah membaca seratus langkah. Jadi diamlah."

Kepalan tinju Akashi mengerat. Kuku membenam pada telapak tangan, meneteskan darah.

.

Titanic disebut kapal pewujud impian.

Sebagian dari penumpang kapal mencari kehidupan baru sesampainya tiba di Amerika, sebagian lagi tak sabar berpulang memeluk keluarga di pelabuhan, dan sebagian lagi melarikan diri.

Akashi adalah yang melarikan diri.

Malam itu Akashi mengutak-atik laras pendek dan memastikan pelurunya siaga untuk ditembakkan. Senjata ini pamungkasnya, siap ditarik pelatuknya, mengakhiri hidup beberapa orang. Setiap kali ia mencoba mengelus popornya yang berbahan krom, terbayang banyak mayat membujur di sekelilingnya. Mereka terdiri dari kekasih rahasia Akashi maupun teman-temannya yang tidak disetujui. Masaomi berdiri di atas tumpukan mayat mereka.

Memang benar darah pria ini mengalir padanya, maka metode Akashi pun kurang lebih sama.

Hidup hanya satu kali, dengan banyak pilihan yang menjatuhkanmu ke jurang tanpa opsi memanjat naik. Dia terima risikonya. Dia sudah membuat beberapa rencana sebelum pergi dengan Titanic. Dan akan dia laksanakan malam ini.

Akashi merogoh brankas untuk akik lazuardi langka. Batu yang berat dan dingin, berserat emas yang bila dikerok akan menyembilu. Dia kantongi batu itu dengan dibungkus saputangan, lalu melangkah tanpa suara melewati bilik tidur Masaomi.

Saat ini buminya tampak merah. Akashi berjalan cepat pada geladak melewati kolam renang yang airnya mewujud darah, gimnasium berdinding marun, dan kafe teras berkepul asap. Dia melangkah di antara panel pinus dan jati kabin Kelas Tiga. Dia terus melangkah hingga ke buritan.

Di sanalah tempat ia membuat janji. Dia mengeluarkan pistol, bersiap.

Buritan gelap hanya disinari sedikit bintang dari langit malam. Dek itu sepi, dan telah lewat waktu yang sudah dijanjikan. Akashi menajamkan mata pada horizon, luput menyadari keberadaan seseorang.

Orang misterius itu melangkah di depannya, dan Akashi nyaris saja menembak. Langkahnya tenang, menapak ke ujung buritan tanpa suara. Pelan-pelan orang itu mendaki tangga besi susuran. Satu, dua, tiga. Dia hendak melompat ke laut, bunuh diri.

Akashi memekik. Pistolnya terjatuh.

Dia melompat dari belakang, menangkap tubuh lelaki mungil itu. Angin buritan menampar kasar. Kedua tubuh terjatuh dan saling menindih pada lantai berpelitur, berguling sebentar.

Akashi merengkuh pinggang orang itu lalu membeliakkan mata.

Orang ini adalah—si lelaki lazuardi. Lagi-lagi dia. Dia bak ombak yang menyimpang saat ditubruk badan kapal namun selalu konstan menyatu di ekor buritan. Dia mungkin telah muncul di sisi Akashi lebih sering daripada yang tampak, tapi ini kali pertama mereka berbicara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gertak Akashi, mencengkeram keras pundak lelaki itu. "Kau mau bunuh diri?"

Lelaki lazuardi menggeleng. Dia balas Akashi dengan Bahasa Jepang lancar, intonasi datar. "Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Akashi tergugu.

"Kupikir kau yang ingin bunuh diri," tambah lelaki itu. "Aku menghentikanmu."

"Apa—"

"Kalau bukan bunuh diri, pastilah kau ingin membunuh. Maaf bila aku lancang dan asal tebak," tuturnya berani. "Seharian ini aku tak sengaja melihatmu. Di pelabuhan, atas teras, di restoran itu. Wajahmu itu—"

Akashi menunggu.

"—Sangat dingin. Seperti seseorang yang menunggu kesempatan untuk membunuh."

Akashi mundur, melepaskan orang itu.

Lelaki itu memijat pundaknya sendiri, agak ngilu karena telah dicengkeram keras. Ia berdiri separuh oleng digoyang ombak. Akashi, di hadapannya, berdiri tegak seperti tiang sekunar kapal.

Buritan dilanda sunyi sesaat.

Bintang-bintang diam menudungi mereka. Laras pendek berkaliber menggeletak terabai pada lantai kayu.

Akashi melangkah kepada lelaki itu, tanpa tahu takdir telah menepikannya ke pelabuhan yang berbeda, mulai malam itu, dan seterusnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi kemudian.

"Kuroko," jawabnya. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

 **Tepi**

Pelabuhan adalah tempat banyak orang melepas kepergian, sekaligus tempat mereka menyambut yang datang. Bagi Akashi bukan keduanya; pelabuhan bukan tempat untuk kembali. Pelabuhan adalah tempat yang mana kau dapat melihat serbuan air mengempas karang sampai mengikis, mencium wewangi laut yang mengantar amis, dan mendengar siulan camar saat mereka terbang mengungguli gulungan ombak. Mistis, sebab pada saat sauh itu dilontar, ini mungkin adalah tempat terakhir yang kau kunjungi, atau tempat terakhir kau melihat orang yang kau sayang berlayar. Tatkala roda kemudi telah memuntir tubuh kapal menjauhi dermaga, ini bisa jadi tempat yang paling tak ingin kau jejaki di muka bumi.

Bagi si lelaki lazuardi—Kuroko—berbeda, pelabuhan adalah tempat ia dapat mengisap udara paling segar di muka bumi. Dan apa alasannya, tak lama lagi Akashi akan dibuat setuju.

"Kau orang Jepang," kata Akashi.

"Hai," jawab lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa di kapal ini?"

"Aku bekerja untuk White Star Line, tadinya hanya tukang ikan dan bagian staf makanan. Tetapi hari ini aku diminta jadi pramusaji pengganti."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bekerja untuk White Star Line?"

Datar, dia bercerita secara garis besar, "Aku kuli nelayan dan pekerjaan sehari-hariku membersihkan perut ikan. Dari kapal ke kapal. Keluar pulau yang jauh-jauh. Suatu hari aku mendapat tawaran untuk pergi dengan kapal orang luar, lalu White Star Line membutuhkan kuli untuk pekerjaan dapur ikan. Dan tahu-tahu aku sudah sangat jauh dari Jepang, ditempatkan di kapal terbesar di dunia."

"Oh."

Kemudian tak ada percakapan lagi. Kuroko duduk ke kursi dek dengan santainya seolah tak terjadi apa pun barusan. Dia memangku sebuah buku sketsa.

Bintang berputar dengan gugus aneh di atas tempurungnya, memberitahu Akashi tentang realisasi yang mengancam. Akashi mengantongi kembali laras pendeknya dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Dengar, apa pun yang kau lihat malam ini—"

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada siapa pun," sambung Kuroko tanpa perlu diberitahu. "Anggap saja aku tak ada. Seperti biasa. Orang-orang sudah sering melakukannya."

Dahi Akashi berkerut. "Menganggapmu tak ada? Baru saja kau akan melompat ke laut untuk menghentikanku, katamu. Itu perbuatan gila. Apa pun yang akan kulakukan malam ini bukan urusanmu. Kenapa kau mau peduli dengan yang terjadi di sekitarmu?"

Kuroko menjawab tanpa melihat Akashi, "Karena aku kebetulan melihatmu. Kebetulan berada di sini. Kebetulan aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"Kebetulan?"

Kuroko mengangguk, lalu diam lagi.

Rasanya Akashi belum pernah berkonversasi dengan cara secanggung ini.

Akashi meremas kepalan. Haruskah ia membunuh lelaki lazuardi? Lelaki ini, meski hanya berada di sana selaiknya bayangan, sempat melihat apa yang hendak direncanakan Akashi. Bila dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi seseorang yang Akashi undang tiba di sini, maka Kuroko akan menjadi saksi sebuah perbuatan yang tak diinginkan.

"Apa kau bisa pergi dari sini sekarang juga?" tanya Akashi, dengan nada menuntut.

Kuroko masih sibuk mengukir lengkung wajah pada buku sketsanya. Dia menjawab sekadarnya, "Tidak. Di sini tenang. Lagipula ini adalah dek kelas tiga. Aku adalah penumpang kelas tiga."

"Berapa yang kau mau?"

Kuroko akhirnya mendongak. "Apa?"

"Berapa kau harus kubayar." Akashi mulai merogoh kantong untuk dompet kulit. "Supaya kau mau pergi dari sini sekarang juga."

"Aku tidak mau dibayar," jawabnya datar.

"Atau aku harus membeli seluruh dek kelas tiga supaya bisa mengusirmu."

"Oh ya? Kupikir dek ini tak bisa dibeli," ujar Kuroko tak yakin.

Akashi menahan geram. "Lima menit dari sekarang, dek ini akan menjadi tempat paling angker untukmu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa temukan ketenangan menggambar selama berada di sini. Jadi kusarankan pergilah," perintah Akashi. "Untuk kebaikanmu."

Kukuh, Kuroko malah memaku kakinya di lantai kayu. Kini matanya berkontak dengan milik Akashi. "Untuk kebaikanku? Atau dirimu?"

Akashi mendelik dingin. Pembuluh di bawah kulitnya tak lama mencuat. Di seluruh Jepang hingga kapal pesiar aristokrat asing, belum pernah ada yang melawan kata dan menatapnya tepat di mata seperti ini!

"Jangan menambah urusan dalam hidupmu," gumam Akashi pelan. "Kecuali kau sudah terlalu bosan hidup."

Alis mata tipis itu mengerut. "Kalau ternyata aku memang sudah bosan hidup, apa aku akan dibiarkan tetap di sini?"

Buku tinju Akashi sudah mengencang. Mungkin ia bisa melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke solar pleksus lelaki ini dan membuatnya pingsan. Geletakkan tubuhnya di sana atau lempar ke laut. Apa pun! Asal rencananya tak digagalkan.

"Jangan membuatku ingin membunuh satu orang lagi malam ini," tutur Akashi dingin. "Kalau kau sudah bosan hidup. Lompatlah sekarang. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu."

Kuroko bergeleng, malah meneruskan menggambar. Akashi mengintip apa yang sedang digambarnya. Dalam pencahayaan minim, hanya dapat terlihat seulas wajah dingin di sana. Akashi tahu persis bentuk wajah itu—bentuk yang selalu terlihat mengukir permukaan cermin di hadapannya. Wajah Akashi Seijurou.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kau mau pergi dari sini?" tuntut Akashi lagi.

"Mungkin setelah kapal ini ditabrak gunung es."

"Menabrak."

"Benar, menabrak. Pembendaharaan kataku kacau sejak pergi ke luar Jepang. Maaf." Dia mendongak lagi.

"Kau akan menyesal," desis Akashi lagi, namun ada ragu tersirat pada ucapannya sendiri. Ditatapnya ujung geladak, berharap tak sesiapa pun muncul di sana. Berharap seseorang yang dia undang tidak datang. Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi menurut pada keadaan. Gemetar di ujung jarinya adalah tanda ia mesti menenun ulang rencananya sendiri.

"Aku lebih menyesal jika pergi dari sini," sahut Kuroko, seperti cenayang yang bisa meramalkan segala, kalau tidak melantur. "Maaf, Tuan bangsawan, tapi tolong abaikan saja aku."

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikanmu jika kau sedang duduk di sana, menyaksikanku? Aku berpikir melenyapkanmu untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah melihat pembunuhan di depan mataku," ujarnya tenang. "Jadi, apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Akashi memandang tak percaya.

Kuroko lanjut menggambar seolah ia tak ada.

Waktu dan air bergulir dengan mosi lambat, menggilas bagian bawah badan kapal dengan sahaja. Akashi menahan dingin pada ulu hati, dan tanpa kata ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kolam renang seberang Kuroko, memilih bertahan di tempat itu.

Perlombaan diam-diaman di tempat ini pun dimulai secara nonverbal.

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Detik jarum antik berpacu pada kantong jas Akashi. Suara yang tak lebih berirama daripada seruan baling-baling kapal. Selain bunyi tersebut, terdapat napas konstan pemuda lazuardi, serta pensil karbonnya menggesek kertas dengan bunyi renyah yang berulang.

Waktu setengah jam sudah lewat. Sudah dini hari. Keduanya masih tenung pada buritan nan gelap. Akashi memeriksa arloji untuk kesekian kali, dan memutuskan bahwa orang yang diundangnya telah ingkar janji. Anehnya, yang semula ia datang dipenuhi nafsu membunuh dan kemarahan yang dingin, kini ia malah tak merasakan apa pun. Seperti badai menggilas daratan dan menghancurkan segala, emosinya mati rasa. Melamun saja, ia pandangi susuran kecil tempat Kuroko sebelumnya memanjat.

Kuroko masih asik menggambar. Telah ia selesaikan sebuah sketsa, dan kini sedang mengerjakan sketsa baru di lembar berikutnya. Tadinya Akashi menebak lelaki itu akan menyerah dan pergi oleh kantuk, dia salah, Kuroko mungkin orang paling keras kepala di dunia dalam urusan mencapai target. Dia akan menggambar sampai pagi atau sampai Akashi menyerah dan pergi.

Namun Akashi belum dan tak akan pernah kalah. Bahkan kesabaran tak akan mengalahkannya. Tak satu pun di antara mereka mau bergerak. Perlombaan diam-diaman itu pun berlanjut. Hingga akhirnya sudah satu jam terlewat.

Kuroko tiba-tiba tersenyum kecil setelah menyelesaikan sketsa kedua. Ibu jarinya yang kotor oleh karbon pensil bergerak mengusap bibirnya yang kering. Akashi melihat bercak hitam menempel di sudut bibirnya yang tipis.

Sebentar kemudian Kuroko melirik Akashi, dan Akashi membalas tatapannya. Ketahuan, pemuda itu berpaling lagi. Kini ia membuka lembaran baru pada bukunya untuk sketsa yang ketiga. Dia betul-betul akan menggambar sampai pagi.

Melenguh pelan. Pada fase ini Akashi cukup waras untuk tahu ia semestinya mengalah, bukan kepada Kuroko, namun kepada dirinya sendiri.

Arloji dikantongi, Akashi berdiri. Tanpa suara, tanpa ketukan kaki membahana, ia berjalan meninggalkan geladak kelas tiga.

Sepasang lazuardi tentu menumbukinya penasaran dari belakang. Akashi membayangkan Kuroko mungkin tersenyum menang. Tapi tidak. Wajah pemuda itu absen dari pelbagai ekspresi yang membuatnya ingin membunuh seseorang.

.

Meja beralas linen disiapkan di tengah kabin pribadi Masaomi. Pelayan meletakkan sajian andalan penumpang Kelas Satu; daging kornet, salad, keju, dan sepiring sarapan khas Inggris. Akashi duduk di seberang kursi Masaomi yang kosong. Pemandangan langka mengingat sang ayah selalu hadir tepat waktu.

Dalam sepuluh hitungan, Masaomi memasuki dek pribadi. Wajahnya murung dan sehelai rambutnya jatuh mengacak ke depan muka. Sesuatu telah terjadi. Sesuatu yang sudah Akashi perkirakan.

"Akik lazuardi menghilang dari brankas," gumamnya menahan murka, tatapannya menggarang kepada Akashi. "Kau yang melakukannya, kan?"

Akashi berbohong. "Tidak."

Ujung jari Masaomi berkedut, tak tahan ingin mengguling meja makan. Hanya adat sopan santun yang membuatnya berdiri di sana tanpa meludahi wajah sang anak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sei?"

"Tidak ada."

"Seijurou, apa pun yang kau lakukan, tak akan berarti. Kapal ini tak akan berhenti melaju ke sasaran semula."

"Kalau begitu Ayah bisa mengabaikanku dengan tenang."

Tangan Masaomi menyentak piring susun dari perak hingga melayang. Apel, anggur, dan keju padat Eddam berguling ke sudut ruang.

Setelah mengatur napas, Masaomi bertanya, "Apa kau membuang batu itu ke laut?"

Akashi bergeming, tak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu aku minta diadakan penggeledahan," putus Masaomi.

"Geledah saja kamarku," tantang Akashi. "Memang aku yang mengambilnya."

"Oleh sebab kau yang mengambilnya, Anakku, maka akan kubuat ini seperti kasus pencurian di depan Nash dan lainnya. Ini maumu, kan? Sampai satu hari ke depan, seluruh kamar di Titanic akan digeledah. Terutama kamar kelas dua dan tiga. Bila batu itu masih kau simpan, kau boleh meletakkannya di salah satu kamar dan menuduh seseorang. Terserah maumu."

Akashi meremas garpu di jarinya.

Masaomi berdiri menjulang. "Apa kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan dalam permainan kekanakanmu, Seijurou?"

Maka dalam kurun waktu satu jam, seluruh awak kapal Titanic dibuat sibuk dengan peristiwa pencurian bohongan itu. Dari satu pintu ke pintu dihujani ketukan. Dari koridor ke koridor para awak berlarian.

Akashi membanting pintu kamar, merogoh celana panjang yang semalaman ia kenakan di buritan. Pistol laras pendek masih memberati kantong yang kiri, namun kantong kanannya kosong melompong. Tidak pula berada di dalam saku jas.

Batu itu tidak dapat ia temukan.

Mungkin terjatuh bersama pistolnya saat Akashi berguling di geledak memeluk Kuroko. Mungkin Masaomi telah menggeledah kamarnya dan mengambil batu itu sebelum sarapan, lalu berpura-pura.

Ini di luar rencana semula. Bisa berakibat buruk, sekaligus menguntungkan. Apa pun yang terjadi, batu itu benar-benar menghilang, dan Akashi hanya bisa menunggu akan ke mana roda kemudinya berputar.

.

Pada saat seluruh koridor kelas tiga diguncang ketukan, Kuroko Tetsuya membungkus diri dengan pakaian pramusaji.

"Keluar! Keluar! Kamar kalian akan digeledah! Perintah dari kapten kapal. Ada penumpang kelas satu yang kehilangan permata, ciri-cirinya berwarna biru dan indah. Permata yang katanya lebih mahal dari hidup kita semua."

Bila menurutmu seruan itu kurang dramatis, lihat ketika para awak mendobrak pintu dengan kasarnya. Penumpang yang masih lelap mengucek mata dibuat bergelinding jatuh dari ranjang, sisanya perang mulut karena tak rela kopernya diobrak-abrik. Anak kecil menangis saat bonekanya dibolak-balik.

Kuroko keluar kamar tanpa diketahui. Ia biarkan saja kabin tidurnya yang bersih dengan sedikit pakaian digeledah. Di kantong celananya terdapat sebuah benda berharga. Ia mendaki tangga menuju dek atas tempat para bangsawan berkumpul di restoran, namun di ujung geladak, koki restoran Kelas Dua memanggilnya supaya lekas mengambil pos. Sehingga mau tak mau Kuroko berputar haluan.

Pada hari itu Kuroko dioper menjadi pelayan Kelas Dua. Tugasnya bersiaga di dapur dan bertelinga supertajam saat penumpang minta diantar makanan. Makanan Kelas Dua adalah versi turun tingkat jamuan Kelas Satu. Hanya ada jeli anggur di sini, bukan minuman anggur.

Sambil menyeka keringat, Kuroko mendengar bisik-bisik tukang daging dan koki tentang penggeledahan. Pelayan koki mengoper sepiring kalkun panggang saus kranberi untuk diantarkan ke salah satu meja. Dan penumpang di meja tersebut pun tengah mengeluhkan gedoran pintu di pagi buta.

"Dan mereka menggeledah seluruh kapal hanya demi batu cincin?"

"Kudengar akik permata terlangka yang satu kapal rela membunuh untuk mendapatkannya. Wajar saja. Kurasa anak mereka tak sengaja menjatuhkannya di suatu tempat lalu menyalahkan kita semua."

"Masuk akal. Siapakah nama bangsawan itu? Kau bisa lihat di daftar?"

Daftar penumpang dibagikan sebelum pelayaran untuk menginformasikan nama-nama keluarga bangsawan yang naik kapal. Nama-nama tersebut bukan hanya untuk memamerkan strata sosial. Sudah umum bagi sosialita memanfaatkan daftar ini untuk bergaul, dan ibu-ibu rumah tangga secara ambisius mengincar orang-orang kaya berdarah biru untuk dapat diperkenalkan kepada anak mereka.

"Akashi. Orang Asia, Jepang?"

"Dunia ini luas sekali, kau tahu? Aku ingin bisa pergi ke negeri kecil itu."

Kurokomendengarkan percakapan itu sepintas lalu saat memotong kue gandum hitam. Laluia mencopot celemeknya di dapur. Panggilan dari koki ia abaikan. Ia menggegaslangkah keluar restoran.

.

"Ini pencurian pertama yang terjadi di atas Kapal Titanic! Tentu saja yang pertama, karena belum pernah terjadi sebelum kapal ini berlayar," Jason terkekeh. "Batu itu mengukir sejarah."

"Kita tunggu sampai pencuri itu datang menunjukkan diri," sahut Masaomi. "Titanic tidak boleh ternoda oleh peristiwa pencurian tak tertangkap. Kau setuju, Seijurou?"

Akashi diam.

"Dan berita di koran hari ini ada untuk menutupi masalah keamanan. Menurutku mustahil brankas itu bisa dibuka kecuali oleh pemiliknya sendiri," sahut Nash Gold, yang sejak tadi terus memerhatikan Akashi dari sudut matanya, seolah-olah ingin berucap sesuatu namun menahan diri.

Akashi kalem membalas, "Kalau memang begitu apa tujuan si pemilik brankas mencuri benda yang sudah merupakan miliknya?"

Nash angkat gelas anggur. "Hanya pemiliknya yang tahu. Aku hanya bisa menebak sesuatu."

Akashi melontar pandangan ramah terhadap pria itu. Ramah yang mencekam.

Sementara di depan pintu kafe, seseorang menunggu. Orang itu mengenakan seragam pramusaji Kelas Dua dan dia diusir. Namun kelebat bayangannya tampak oleh Akashi, yang langsung menoleh.

"Saya ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Akashi," kata lelaki itu.

"Maaf, untuk urusan apa seorang pramusaji Kelas Dua ingin bertemu dengan Beliau?"

"Katakan padanya saya punya apa yang mereka cari."

Pramusaji Kelas Satu saling tatap. Salah satu di antara mereka berlari ke dalam. Dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Masaomi, yang kemudian dijawab, "Suruh dia masuk."

Dengan mata yang lurus, Kuroko Tetsuya langsung menghampiri meja di mana Akashi, Masaomi, dan bangsawan Amerika duduk. Dan dengan salam bungkuk khas Negeri Jepang, dia berkata, "Maaf, saya ingin memberikan sesuatu yang mungkin milik Tuan-Tuan."

Akashi mengernyit saat mereka bertukar kontak mata.

Berhati-hati Kuroko mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan berinisial A.S dari kantong celananya. Saat saputangan dibuka, akik lazuardi mengilat mengumpulkan cahayanya di seputar ruangan.

Napas-napas tertahan.

Masaomi tak berkedip. Dia agaknya lebih terkejut melihat saputangan berinisial nama anaknya ketimbang batu akik indah di atasnya.

"Astaga, itu benar-benar akik lazuardi yang hilang. Tak ada lain!" seseorang berkomentar.

Kuroko mengangguk, menyodorkan benda itu kepada Akashi.

Nash tergelak di kursi. "Oh syukurlah akhirnya seseorang menemukannya?" Dia menekankan kata terakhir dengan intonasi curiga.

Kapten kapal menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Di mana kau menemukannya, Nak?"

Kuroko melirik kepada Akashi. Lirikan yang mengisyaratkan tanya 'haruskah aku menjawab?'.

Akashi masih bergeming di tempatnya. Rahangnya kaku. Wajahnya persis ketika ia duduk di acara perjamuan dengan Masaomi menahannya bicara.

Mengabaikan semua itu, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Semalam saya menemukannya di buri—"

"Kau mencurinya," potong Masaomi tiba-tiba. "Sudah pasti dia yang mencurinya."

Semua muka di ruangan itu terkejut. "Apa?"

"Ya, sudah pasti dia yang mencuri. Menemukan? Di mana lagi kau menemukan benda itu selain dalam brankasku. Anak muda ini mengambilnya."

Kuroko mengerjap. "Bukan, saya—"

"Maaf, Tuan Masaomi, kalau memang dia mencuri, kenapa sekarang dia datang mengembalikannya kepadamu?"

"Mungkin karena ada penggeledahan besar-besaran. Dia panik, pura-pura beralih menjadi orang yang menemukan ketimbang pencuri."

"Masuk akal."

"Aku tak pernah bertemu dengan anak muda ini sebelumnya, dan bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui siapa pemilik permata itu? Ada ratusan penumpang Kelas Satu."

Kuroko bela diri. "Saya pernah melayani meja Anda sebelum ini dan bertemu dengan—"

"Aku tidak pernah makan di restoran Kelas Dua," bantah Masaomi keras. "Amankan anak ini sebagai pencuri."

Ragu, awak kapal saling tatap.

Masaomi hampir menjerit. "Cepat!"

Kuroko dipegangi, wajahnya terkejut, dan matanya nanar menatap kepada Akashi.

"Tunggu," seru Akashi, beranjak dari kursinya. "Lepas. Lepaskan dia."

"Duduk, Seijurou."

"Tidak."

Masaomi melotot.

"Aku adalah putra Masaomi Akashi, dan merupakan pemilik sah dari batu itu," katanya. "Dan dia—pramusaji Kelas Dua ini, aku mengenalnya. Dia satu-satunya pramusaji Jepang di kapal ini dan tentu saja kami pernah berbincang saat ia melayani meja—"

"Dan di saat itulah mungkin tangannya nakal merogoh kantongmu, Seijurou," potong Masaomi lagi.

"Ayah." Akashi menggeleng. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia menemukan batu itu, tapi aku berani menjamin bahwa dia bukan pencurinya. Malah sebaliknya, dia adalah pahlawan yang menemukan batu itu, mengambilnya dari tangan si pencuri lalu mengantarkannya kepada kita." Akashi menaikkan suaranya dengan nada tak terbantah. "Benar, kan? Kau menemukan benda itu dari tangan pencuri?"

Wajah Masaomi merah padam, namun dengan segenap usaha ia menerima deduksi putranya. Sekarang ia menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan yang sama seperti Akashi, menuntut supaya pemuda lazuardi turut serta dalam akting mereka.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Benar, saya menemukannya di—Dek A, geladak tempat berjalan-jalan. Saya tidak tahu siapa pencurinya tapi sepertinya benda ini terjatuh di—"

"Terjatuh dari tangan seorang pria asing, bukan begitu?" pancing Akashi. "Aku yakin orang itu panik karena penggeledahan dan dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya di Dek A. Lalu kau beruntung bisa menemukannya."

Kuroko menyipitkan matanya sedikit. Akashi tak suka cara lelaki itu menyipit mata, tanda Kuroko terlalu banyak tahu dan bisa membaca pikirannya—

Meski terpaksa berbohong, namun jawaban Kuroko tegas. "Ya."

Awak kapal menghela napas. "Baguslah, masalah ini sudah jelas sekarang."

"Namun ini membuatku tidak tenang karena masih ada pencuri yang berkeliaran," ujar Masaomi.

"Kami akan mengawasi kabin Kelas Satu selama dua puluh empat jam."

Awak dan kapten kapal bergerak keluar dari restoran. Kuroko baru saja berbalik badan, ketika Nash Gold bersuara.

"Jadi, pahlawan kita harus dihadiahi sesuatu, kan? Awalnya dia dituduh sebagai pencuri, lalu ternyata ketahuan dia adalah penyelamat."

Akashi dan Masaomi saling lirik. Dengan penuh hormat, Masaomi berdeham. "Benar sekali, maafkan aku, Nak. Sudah menuduhmu sebagai pencuri, maka sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus rasa terima kasih, akan kuberi kau uang—"

Kuroko membungkuk dalam. "Saya tidak butuh uang. Sekarang saya permisi—"

"Kalau begitu sebuah undangan kehormatan," ujar Masaomi lagi. "Akan kuundang kau makan malam bersama kami besok, di meja ini. Sebagai teman sebaya putraku."

Keputusan ini membuat orang-orang di meja mengagumi kemurahan hati Masaomi, sesuatu yang menaikkan martabat kebangsawanannya.

Kuroko ragu. "Tapi—"

"Apa kau menolak undangan yang tulus dari kami? Bukankah kau adalah temanku?" timpal Akashi, dengan tangannya merentang dan sunggingan senyum hangat di bibirnya.

Kuroko sebenarnya tak ragu menolak. Namun Akashi menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti 'teman baik', kalau bukan seorang penakhluk—Kuroko impuls mengangguk.

Nash mengawasi kejadian itu sembari meneguk sampanye berbintang.

.

Petang di Titanic, matahari menjalari kaki langit dengan cahaya kemerahan. Batu lazuardi bersinar dengan baur warna jingga, memantulkan cahaya jatuh dari jendela kabin pribadi Akashi. Cahaya batu itu kemudian meredup saat Masaomi membungkusnya dalam lembaran linen.

"Kuamankan benda ini dari tanganmu." Masaomi memasukkan batu itu ke brankas, dan mengatur putaran digitnya menjadi hanya ia yang tahu. "Sehingga kau tidak bisa bermain-main lagi dengan rencanaku."

Akashi diam saat Masaomi memunggunginya di depan brankas. Bersama dengan dikuncinya brankas tersebut, satu kesempatan bebas telah tertutup.

* * *

 **Wajah Asli**

Wajah perempuan itu seperti bersaput cahaya, saat pertama kalinya sepasang mata mungil Akashi belajar menatap. Dibalut lembaran linen halus dan wangi air susu, dalam gendongan perempuan itu ia lelap. "Seijurou. Seijurou." Perempuan itu melantun namanya dengan irama. "Saat kau besar nanti, jadilah anak lelaki paling membanggakan bagi ayahmu."

Wajah perempuan itu samar namun bercahaya seperti polaris. Iris magenta yang menyerupai dirinya, dengan rona sehangat petang pada pipi yang putih mulus. Bentuk mukanya oval dan bibirnya berbentuk cupid. Kini wajah wanita itu tak lagi oval namun mengotak dan berbingkai emas. Terpajang pada meja ruang tengah kediaman Akashi, beserta bunga dan dupa. Akashi memandangi foto itu di pagi menjelang Titanic berlayar, dan dia berkata, "Aku pergi, Bu" dan "Maafkan aku", lalu memasukkannya ke dalam koper.

Pagi di Titanic, pada teras kabin pribadinya Akashi memandangi lautan diam-diam. Dengan mata ia mengukir sinaran mentari pagi, mengawasi alur naik turun gelombang pada kejauhan, hingga garis horison itu memburam. Melamun. Momen kontemplasi. Inilah kegiatan paling pribadi yang tak terpisahkan darinya sejak sepeninggalan sang ibu. Bila Masaomi ada di sini, pria itu pasti menghardik. Maka Akashi selalu melakukannya diam-diam saat ia dapat menghirup kesendirian di pagi hari, saat Masaomi meninggalkan ruangan untuk mandi.

Terasnya langsung menghadap ke geladak untuk jalan-jalan para penumpang. Awak kapal mondar-mandir berpatroli sambil mengisap udara laut. Pelayan membawa anjing-anjing tuannya berjalan pagi. Anak-anak berlari gembira. Dan si pemuda lazuardi duduk di kursi kolam renang bersama buku sketsa, menggambar.

Kuroko selalu menggambar di spot yang sama; di ujung geladak tempat ia dapat memantau seluruh penumpang berjalan-jalan, yang hanya beberapa jarak dari teras kabin Akashi. Di sana Kuroko bisa melirik diam-diam ke arah teras, mencuri potret wajah bangsawan yang tengah melamun untuk dilukis.

Akashi menangkap Kuroko yang diam-diam mencuri pandang. Kali ini tak mau ia biarkan lolos. Akashi menuruni kabin pribadi untuk menghampiri lelaki itu.

Seperti kepergok mencuri, Kuroko buru-buru membalikkan buku sketsa, sekarang ia menggambar wajah anak-anak.

"Itu tidak sopan," kata Akashi dengan Bahasa Jepang, saat ia mendekat. "Aku tahu kau sering mencuri lihat dan menggambar wajahku. Kemarin-kemarin, bahkan pagi ini."

"Maaf, Tuan bangsawan—"

"Akashi. Namaku Akashi."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Akashi-sama."

Akashi menggeleng. "Akashi saja."

"Akashi-kun, kalau boleh."

"Baiklah."

"Aku hanya senang menggambar wajah-wajah orang di sekelilingku di waktu luang. Kalau Akashi-kun keberatan wajahnya kugambar, akan kuhapus."

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan, tapi ada syarat."

Kuroko melirik hati-hati.

Akashi mengambil tempat duduk di kursi sebelahnya, lalu sengaja menggeser duduknya lebih dekat. Kuroko bergeming, tampak sedikit ketegangan pada rahangnya saat jarak mereka menyempit, seolah mereka sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan rahasia dan ini membuat Kuroko tak nyaman.

"Sebelumnya ceritakan bagaimana kau bisa menemukan batu itu?"

"Di buritan semalam. Di depan susuran tempat Akashi-kun menangkapku."

Seperti dugaannya. Batu itu terjatuh saat Akashi dan Kuroko berguling di geladak kayu itu. Sesuatu yang tak boleh sesiapa pun tahu.

Kuroko bisa membaca pikiran Akashi. "Aku mengerti. Aku akan merahasiakannya."

"Benar. Lupakan bahwa kau pernah bertemu denganku di buritan itu dan melihatku."

Kuroko mengangguk.

Anak-anak penumpang bersorak dan berlarian ceria di hadapan mereka. Kuroko membuka halaman sketsa wajah anak-anak, melanjutkan melukis. Goresan pensilnya cepat dan tajam, sementara Kuroko tampak intens melukis wajah ceria anak-anak itu. Akashi berdiam memerhatikannya menggambar.

"Lalu apa syarat dari Akashi-kun?" tanyanya.

"Boleh kulihat buku sketsamu dulu?" balas Akashi.

Sekilas Kuroko tampak terkejut dengan permintaan tersebut. Akashi bisa berkaca pada matanya yang membulat. Kemudian ia sodorkan buku itu seperti pramusaji menyerahkan piring pesanan. Yang diterima Akashi dengan senyum tipis.

Buku itu memuat puluhan lembar kertas yang tipis, ujung kertasnya tertekuk seperti kena percikan air dan kotor oleh debu. Halaman pertama adalah gambar lautan yang ombaknya diberi garis arsiran gelap terang yang membuatnya seperti hidup. Gambar-gambar lainnya sebagian besar adalah sketsa wajah manusia dengan bermacam-macam ekspresi; suka, sedih, tawa, tangis, pilu—

"Permisi." Kuroko merebut buku sketsanya saat Akashi membuka lembaran berisi gambar wajahnya.

"Itu tidak sopan," tegur Akashi.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun, tapi gambar ini belum selesai dan aku ingin melanjutkan gambar sebentar. Sebelum anak-anak ini pergi."

Akashi memerhatikan. "Kenapa? Kau suka melukis wajah anak-anak?"

"Aku suka melukis wajah siapa pun, terutama anak-anak," jawab Kuroko, dan dari napasnya Akashi mencium wangi antara susu kocok dan vanila yang lembut—wangi yang agak kekanakan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka punya ekspresi yang tulus."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi. "Maksudmu?"

"Anak-anak tak ragu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria saat bahagia, ekspresi sakit saat terjatuh, sedih saat sedih. Aku suka mengamati berbagai ekspresi mereka."

"Aku melihatnya dari gambarmu barusan. Kau melukis ragam ekspresi mengagumkan," Akashi menilai. "Menurutku kau punya bakat dalam melihat seseorang."

Kuroko angkat bahu. "Tidak juga."

"Kau menyangkal ucapanku?"

Sambil terus menggambar, Kuroko melirik dari sudut mata. "Tidak. Aku menghargai pujianmu, Akashi-kun. Meski aku tidak merasa berbakat."

"Dan kau menggambar wajahku diam-diam," kata Akashi seperti menyindir, meski terdengar amat bersahabat. "Apakah menurutmu aku punya ekspresi seperti anak-anak itu?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Akashi-kun punya ekspresi yang berbeda."

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Banyak wajah," terangnya. "Orang dewasa punya banyak wajah dan ekspresi."

"Dan ekspresi yang kau lukis dariku adalah?"

"Eskpresi dingin, seperti bernafsu membunuh."

Hening.

"Juga kesepian," tambahnya.

Akashi diam.

Anak-anak penumpang berlarian kembali ke kabin. Geladak jalan-jalan kini hanya diisi beberapa orang yang menyandarkan tubuh pada susuran untuk menatap laut.

Kuroko mengintip wajah Akashi, mengobservasi apakah ia membuat lelaki itu marah.

Akashi membalas tatap. Jawaban gamblang barusan semestinya cukup membuat ia terperenyak. Tapi bukan marah, Akashi malah makin merapatkan jarak di antara mereka, mengundang Kuroko dalam bisik-bisik percakapan yang lebih rahasia.

"Sebaiknya kau perlihatkan padaku gambar wajah membunuhku itu," pinta Akashi lagi. "Aku tak akan marah apa pun pendapatmu atau hasilnya."

Kuroko menggeser duduknya sedikit ke samping, tapi mengangguk, dia perlihatkan hasil lukisannya.

Seperti menatap cermin. Akashi melihat sendiri pantulan wajahnya pada lembar sketsa itu. Kuroko menggambar detail yang akurat saat sudut dalam alisnya berkerut, matanya dingin menggapai lurus ke arah lautan, otot wajahnya kaku karena emosi yang tertahan.

Kuroko seperti menangkap emosinya yang telanjang dan menggoreskannya di atas kertas. Bukan lukisan yang ingin membuat Akashi tersenyum, tak bisa pula ia murka dan melemparnya.

"Aku cukup menyukainya," aku Kuroko setelah menunggu Akashi diam cukup lama.

Komentar itu mengejutkan Akashi. "Apa?"

"Tidak banyak orang dapat membuat ekspresi demikian. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud lancang—" Kuroko melirik, mengawasi perubahan di wajah Akashi.

Akashi menunggu.

"—menurutku wajah Akashi-kun menawan. Maafkan aku."

Camar-camar bersiulan.

Akashi mendengus. "Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar pujian yang seperti itu. Apa kau menggodaku?"

"Um, tidak. Aku berusaha jujur."

"Karena bila kau bermaksud menggodaku, godaanmu berhasil." Akashi terkekeh pelan, mengusap wajahnya sendiri. "Kau, dan segala situasi ini, menarik. Aku jadi tidak bisa merasa bosan berada di atas kapal ini karenamu."

"Ini pertama kalinya seseorang menyebutku menarik, Akashi-kun."

"Memangnya mereka biasa menyebutmu apa?"

"Tak ada. Aku tak pernah terlihat," katanya. "Karenanya aku sering ditinggal oleh kapal pelabuhan. Mereka mengira aku sudah naik kapal, padahal aku masih berdiri di dermaga saat mereka melepas jangkar."

"Bagaimana bisa? Karena aura keberadaanmu yang seperti tiada?"

"Aku sudah terlahir seperti ini."

"Dan karenanya kau sering menggambar orang diam-diam di bawah bayang-bayang, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka."

"Maafkan aku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku menggambar seseorang dan ketahuan. Akashi-kun yang pertama."

"Sebab tak ada apa pun yang pernah luput dari mataku."

Kuroko menyipitkan mata. "Aku bukan seseorang yang pantas menarik perhatian seseorang seperti Akashi-kun."

"Sehingga kau bisa diam-diam menggambar wajahku tanpa sepengetahuanku? Mulai sekarang kau harus minta izin kepadaku dan menggambarku tepat di hadapanku. Itu syarat dariku. Bagaimana?"

Kedengaran seperti perintah yang absolutis ketimbang syarat. Kuroko mengangguk tanpa ekspresi. "Baik."

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu setiap kali kau terabaikan di pelabuhan?"

"Aku tidak keberatan. Hal itu membuatku bisa berlama-lama berada di pelabuhan. Aku suka laut."

"Itu alasanmu menjadi kuli nelayan," tebak Akashi. "Bahkan saat kau terdampar di kapal Titanic seperti sekarang pun kau tidak keberatan."

"Akashi-kun benar, kapan pun aku bisa melihat laut, itu sudah cukup. Tapi mungkin laut yang kulihat berbeda dengan yang Akashi-kun lihat."

"Apa?"

"Akashi-kun selalu menatap laut dengan pandangan dingin di lukisanku." Kuroko memalingkan mukanya dari Akashi, kini menatap lautan. "Apa yang sedang Akashi-kun pikirkan sehingga ia menatap laut dengan pandangan sebenci itu."

Akashi bersedekap. "Kupikir kau bisa 'melihat'-ku dengan bakat observasimu. Menurutmu apa yang kupikirkan. Katakan saja, apa pun."

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menebaknya—" Kuroko menatap lurus ke ujung lautan. "Akashi-kun punya segalanya. Kehidupan, harta, keluarga, masa depan terarah. Aku tak bisa menebak apa yang menjadi masalah bagi orang-orang seperti Akashi-kun. Apa yang membuatnya gelap mata ingin membunuh seseorang padahal sudah punya segalanya."

Akashi tergelak rendah. Bukan tawa apresiasi, melainkan getir. "Aku tahu. Kau pasti berpikir orang kaya berkuasa yang bisa melintasi Eropa seperti keluargaku tak mungkin punya masalah kehidupan."

"Benar sekali. Tidak seperti aku yang terapung tanpa tujuan di atas lautan, Akashi-kun tahu ke mana ia mesti pergi dan bisa menjelajahi lautan sesukanya. Aku tak bisa pulang ke Jepang meski ingin."

"Kau salah. Aku tidak punya kuasa menggerak-kan roda kemudi kapal ini untuk melaju ke arah yang kuinginkan. Kecuali dengan cara-cara kasar seperti membunuh seseorang di kapal ini. Rencana yang kau tahu telah gagal. Dan mari kita sudahi topik pembicaraan tentang ini."

Kuroko menatap wajah Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Tak bisa pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan." Akashi mengulas senyum tipis pada wajahnya yang tampan. "Itu membuat kita berada pada situasi yang sama, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Sementara mereka saling pandang dalam diam, matahari kian meninggi. Sejujurnya ini pembicaraan yang abnormal. Mereka berdua, di tengah keramaian geledak kapal termegah di dunia, bercakap-cakap dalam Bahasa Jepang. Tak ada yang memahami pertukaran bahasa itu selain keduanya.

"Jadi—apa kau punya pakaian untuk menghadiri undangan makan malam?"

Kuroko menjatuhkan pensil. Rona kehidupan menghilang dari pipi. Kini pucat setengah mati.

.

Kali pertama menjejak Titanic, Kuroko Tetsuya pikir ia pernah menaiki kapal yang lebih lebar sebelumnya. Baginya, kapal-kapal nelayan memang lebih mungil, namun berjarak pandang lebih melapangkan. Mengapa? Sebab Kuroko boleh mendaki ke puncak tiang layarnya untuk dapat menyisir laut dengan mata, menggapai langit yang berlukis bintang dengan jari. Sementara di Titanic, ia mendekam di kabin mungil berkayu pelitur wangi namun berjendela sempit. Menghirup aroma lautan hanya bisa dilakukan pada geladak kelas tengah, di teras restoran tempatnya bekerja mengiris roti gandum hitam untuk disaji. Sebab tak boleh ia memanjat lebih tinggi melebihi kepala para bangsawan kelas utama.

Ia paham yang disebut ilusi laut; terlalu lama melihat camar berkaca pada air tenang, membuatmu seperti dapat berjalan di atas air. Saat tersadar, ia telah terdampar ke tengah samudera lepas, dengan pemandangan laut terbatas dan tak seorang pun memandangnya ada.

Kecuali seorang.

Dia bangsawan berdarah Jepang, dari negerinya yang disebut hanya secuil kecil lanskap Eropa. Kuroko sudah menandainya sejak lelaki itu menyusur pelabuhan dengan mobil mewah. Jalannya tanpa ragu dengan pandangan yang menundukkan sekitar. Kuroko pun sempat dibuat menyingkir hingga jatuh ke air.

Pertemuan kedua mereka secara tak sengaja. Kuroko mengisap kesegaran laut sambil mengisi buku sketsa. Akashi muncul di atas teras. Wajah yang tampan dilanda kemelut yang tak dapat ditangkap meski memicing, namun Kuroko melihat sejelas berlian. Pensilnya bergerak sendiri ingin mengabadikan sorot menawan itu jadi lukisan. Sosok itu sulit membuatnya berkedip, mungkin karena cahaya laut memantul pada fiturnya, atau karena emosi dingin dan kesepian yang terlukis berat di wajahnya mengisap Kuroko. Terpolarisasi. Garis pensilnya menjadi begitu presisif saat ia melukis sementara Kuroko dilanda tanya; Kenapa wajah lelaki itu bisa sedemikian dingin saat menatap laut?

Selama ini Kuroko tak pernah ketahuan saat melukis seseorang. Kemudian Akashi menyapukan matanya ke seluruh geladak dan mengunci Kuroko di sana. Takzim, Kuroko langsung meremas pensil.

Tak lama, objek lukisannya itu pun mendekat. Lekat. Matanya sekilas tampak heterokromatis, lalu menghangat kembali seperti dua akik magenta saat ia berbicara santun yang—Kuroko tahu—adalah fabrikasi. Tangannya terbuka kepadanya, bibirnya yang tipis dengan senyum memanggilnya kawan. Sekejap saja, Titanic terlihat menyempit seperti kapal nelayan. Sebab Kuroko sekarang bisa melihat hampir seluruh lautan seperti pada puncak tiang layar, saat Akashi menggiringnya naik tangga ke geladak tertinggi. Kelas utama. Menuju kabin kamar pribadinya.

Ruangannya wangi kayu cherry hitam, dipenuhi furnitur mahal ukiran tangan dan karpet yang membentang. Kuroko melihat segalanya seperti lukisan berbidang sempit, indah. Pada panel bercat merah pun digantungi banyak lukisan abstrak. Seperti lukisan di dalam lukisan.

Akashi berhenti di depan pintu yang lebih kecil, mungkin menuju kamarnya. Kuroko tergugu di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau tunggu? Waktu berjalan cepat dan tanpa kau sadar, sebentar lagi petang. Kau harus berpakaian yang tepat untuk jamuan makan malam," kata Akashi.

Gugup, Kuroko menurunkan matanya ke ujung sepatunya yang sudah terkelupa. "Akashi-kun, apa aku boleh berada di sini?"

Akashi tersenyum selaiknya sahabat pengertian. Tak sabaran ia memeluk pundak Kuroko, membawanya masuk kamar. "Kau sudah mengiyakan undangan Ayahku. Yang perlu kau cemaskan adalah apakah ukuran sepatu kita sama. Kalau berbeda, terpaksa kau pakai apa yang kau punya."

"Ini sepatuku satu-satunya. Aku belum sempat menambalnya lagi."

Akashi mendengus. "Sudah saatnya kau pensiunkan sepatumu. Aku yakin kau tetap bisa berjalan meski dengan sepatu atau jas kebesaran." Tepat di depan ranjangnya yang memiliki tiang pada empat sisi, Akashi melepaskan Kuroko. "Tunggu di sini."

Kuroko mengangguk.

Akashi berjalan ke arah sekat kayu di pojok ruang, tempat ia menata beberapa pakaiannya menjadi tiga tingkat. Jas-jas hitam yang sudah dilicinkan di ruang binatu dan digantung pada kaitan. Kopernya besar, setinggi badan manusia, diletakkan di depan cermin dengan posisi membuka bak pintu ganda. Kuroko menyentuh lis koper itu yang dilapisi kuningan. Ia muat masuk ke dalamnya, terkunci, termumifikasi.

Akashi membaca pikirannya yang terkejut melihat koper besar itu. "Ya, aku tahu. Koper-koper ini memang sangat besar. Sangat mudah menyembunyikan mayat bila kau mau," ujarnya dengan nada bercanda, yang menurut Kuroko tak pernah lucu. "Lalu buang ke laut."

Diam, Kuroko menutup koper itu, kemudian memutuskan untuk berkeliling.

Berbeda dengan ruang tamu kabin Akashi yang mewah, kamar Akashi standar dengan furnitur komplimen seadanya. Sebuah tempat tidur, meja antik, sofa, lemari, vas bunga dafodil kuning, dan rak baca. Kuroko melihat sebuah buku tergeletak pada ranjang. Dan terselip di dalam buku itu, sebuah foto hitam putih. Ada Akashi di sana, sedang memeluk pinggang seorang lelaki. Apakah saudara lelakinya? Mereka tidak mirip. Kertasnya lecek, tercemongi bercak tanah dan sepertinya pernah diremuk dengan tangan. Foto itu diapit lembaran buku tebal seolah ingin dibuat kembali rata atau disembunyikan dari seseorang.

Akashi tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di belakang Kuroko, menyambar buku itu dengan tergesa.

"Maaf, hanya benda kenangan yang lupa kubuang. Orang di foto ini sudah tiada," katanya, kemudian memasukkan buku itu ke dalam sekat kopernya yang bertingkat. "Kemari, Kuroko, melangkah ke depan cermin. Aku sudah mendapatkan pakaianmu."

Setelan busana formal pria untuknnya diletakkan pada sofa. Hitam formal dengan rompi jas yang memiliki saku arloji. Serta dasi kupu-kupu licin pilihan Akashi.

"Coba pakaian itu sekarang," perintahnya, sembari membungkuk memilih sepasang sepatu yang menurutnya pas.

Kuroko mengerjap. Kepada cermin ia menatap gugu.

"Kenapa? Kau kesulitan berpakaian?"

Akashi mendekat, Kuroko membatu.

Lembut tangan Akashi menyentuh pinggang, dengan sedikit remasan pada kemeja. Dagu Kuroko diangkat naik, mata diminta lurus memandang cermin. Akashi berdiri di balik punggungnya, ujung lutut menekan belakang paha Kuroko, tangan merayap ke depan. Seperti tak ada yang bernapas saat jari itu mencopoti satu per satu kancing kemeja, dari selangka turun ke sias. Kuroko tak bisa mengalihkan mata dari cermin.

Binar magenta menatap balik di sana. Sepasang mata itu katanya tak pernah luput memerhatikan segala. Lekas Kuroko buang muka. Sekejap pundaknya mendingin. Kemeja meluncur dari lengannya menyentuh mata kaki. Yang menghangatkan kulit di tengkuk Kuroko cuma embusan napas Akashi. Ritmis, lembut seperti debur ombak mungil, mengejarnya dari sudut yang tak terlihat, membuat jantung Kuroko berdebar.

Ujung jari Akashi hangat, meniti tepian celana panjang Kuroko sambil bergerak menyentuh kulit di sekitar pusar. Kuroko merasai bulu-bulu halus di perut mengencang, dan spontan ditahannya tangan Akashi.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Akashi-kun."

Dilihatnya pada cermin, kening Akashi mengerut. Tetapi lelaki itu mengangguk, meninggalkan tubuhnya.

Kuroko menelan ludah, mencopot tali pinggang, menurunkan ritsleting. Akashi sudah kembali di belakangnya bersama sehelai kemeja sutra. Canggung, Kuroko memasukkan tangan ke lubang lengan pakaian mahal itu. Fabriknya sedingin air.

Senyum Akashi mendadak mengembang. Dan selagi Kuroko terdiam menengok dari jarak dekat, tangan ligat Akashi memerosotkan celana Kuroko ke betis. Ia terkesiap.

"Apa yang membuatmu gugup?" Suara Akashi menenangkan.

Kuroko menggeleng. Dia mengambil sisa pakaian di sofa, memasukkan kakinya ke lubang celana sambil tertunduk.

Akashi menunggu.

Kuroko tak banyak bergerak saat memerhatikan tubuhnya di depan cermin, telah mengenakan setelan lengkap. Sadar Akashi menatap, dia langsung berdeham. "Muat, Akashi-kun."

"Sedikit kebesaran, tapi mendekati sempurna."

"Terima kasih. Boleh kulepas sekarang?"

Akashi mendekat dan langsung membantu Kuroko melepas jasnya. "Jam tujuh malam. Mandilah dulu, di tempatku pun tak apa. Sisir rambutmu."

"Aku bisa melepas pakaianku sendiri." Kuroko buru-buru menurunkan ritsleting sebelum tangan Akashi yang bergerak. "Aku mandi di dek Kelas Tiga."

"Oke. Tunggu aku di Grand Staircase—"

Pintu kamar membuka, Akashi mengatup bibir. Masaomi berdiri dengan jubah dan matanya yang letih langsung menatap kepada Kuroko yang separuh telanjang.

Ketiganya diam.

"Oh, Seijurou sedang bersama temannya," gumam Masaomi, membuat penekanan nada yang ganjil saat mengucap kata "teman".

"Benar. Temanku," tegas Akashi, melangkah ke depan seperti ingin menutupi tubuh Kuroko. "Kalau Ayah lupa, semalam Ayah mengundangnya untuk perjamuan makan."

"Tentu. Tentu aku ingat. Kita bertemu nanti malam ya? Siapa namamu?"

Kuroko mengintip dari balik pundak Akashi. "Kuroko Tetsuya."

Masaomi melambai kepadanya, dengan gestur yang seperti mengusir. "Sampai nanti malam. Apa perlu aku mengutus dua atau tiga pelayan untuk membantumu berpakaian? Meski putraku agaknya senang mendandani temannya."

Raut muka Akashi membuat hawa di ruangan itu menyublim dingin. Detik itu juga Kuroko memutuskan bahwa ia telah salah memuji ekspresi wajah membunuh itu. Ada ngilu di batinnya saat ia melihat secara langsung.

"Saya permisi."

Kuroko berbisik tanpa suara dan sudah membungkus diri dengan pakaian rakyat jelata lagi. Dilewatinya Masaomi sambil membungkuk, meninggalkan ia dengan anak bangsawannya dalam perang yang menggidikkan ubun.

.

Masaomi selalu menyelia bahkan melalui celah sekecil liang semut. Ia muncul di ambang pintu tanpa suara, berdiri di belakang kekasih Akashi dengan pisau tersembunyi, mengintai dari sudut-sudut gelap yang membangkitkan paranoia. Pria itu mimpi buruk yang senantiasa mengingatkan Akashi bahwa ia pangeran dalam kurungan tak kasat, yang tak boleh berjalan tanpa pengawasan bahkan di kastelnya sendiri.

Satu hal yang Akashi syukuri; setidaknya Masaomi jarang menggentayanginya dalam tidur. Mimpi-mimpi buruk Akashi seringkali tentang kematian sang ibu, dan seperti pada kenyataannya, Masaomi tak pernah ada di sana. Meski kenyataan lebih pahit dari mimpi buruk, Akashi tak perlu khawatir berdusin di tengah malam karenanya.

Saat Masaomi memerintahkannya bersiap untuk makan malam, Akashi sudah berdiri di depan cermin membenarkan dasi. Ini kali pertama ia menantikan perjamuan. Mungkin karena keberadaan seorang teman—Kuroko—yang beberapa jam lalu berdiri di sana dengan pundak telanjang. Kulit Kuroko putih, dan di luar dugaannya mulus seperti dibedaki saat jarinya tak sengaja menjamah. Kuroko pasti akan merasa tak nyaman bila tahu Akashi mengagumi fisiknya sebentar tadi. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun Akashi tidak melihat orang lain melucuti pakaian untuknya, dan ia mesti menahan diri sebab Kuroko bukan kekasihnya.

Grand Staircase; tempat termewah di lambung Titanic. Berkubah besi tempa dan kaca bulat berukiran, dengan cahaya bulan yang jatuh menggelimuni kepala para penumpang Kelas Satu. Puncak tangganya yang terluas. Susurannya terbuat dari kayu ek yang dipelitur dengan hiasan perunggu, dan tiap sudutnya diterangi lampu emas.

Di dasar tangga itu Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri. Tegang. Akashi memintanya menunggu sebelum perjamuan makan dimulai, tapi ia telah tiba beberapa menit lebih awal.

Di mata Akashi, dia cukup memukau. Pakaian yang dipinjamkan oleh Akashi tampak sesuai membalut lekuk tubuh langsing Kuroko. Rambutnya disisir rapi dengan pomad—-arah rambutnya sedikit tak sesuai, tapi tak masalah. Satu tangannya bersembunyi di balik punggung seperti pria bangsawan—Kuroko pasti sudah mengobservasi sekelilingnya. Para penumpang Kelas Satu menyapanya dengan senyum seolah-olah mereka sekasta, Kuroko terlihat terkejut.

Akashi menuruni tangga dengan tawa kecil. "Kau tak nyaman?"

"Tak tahu. Rasanya aku ingin muntah."

Dalam jarak dekat, barulah Akashi tahu betapa sangat kaku dan bergetar tubuh Kuroko. Kaki Kuroko serupa tungkai ubur-ubur yang bergelombang.

Selaiknya pria, Akashi menengadahkan telapak tangannya ke depan. Kuroko menatap tangan itu, bingung.

"Sambut tanganku."

"Aku bukan wanita."

"Apa salahnya bergandengan? Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin di sini."

Ragu, Kuroko menyambut tangan itu. Akashi langsung meremasnya, sejenak berhasil meredakan tremor pada jari-jari pucat itu. Mereka berjalan di antara bangsawan, yang seluruhnya menyapa Akashi dengan anggukan dan senyum santun. Kuroko melangkah tersendat.

"Rileks." Akashi meremas tangan berkeringat dingin itu. "Anggap ini seperti acara makan malam biasa."

"Aku belum pernah menghadiri acara makan. Entah itu sarapan, makan siang, makan malam."

Akashi mendengus. "Rasanya tak semengerikan yang kau duga. Kau cuma perlu duduk, makan, dan diam. Cukup menjawab jika ditanyai."

Kuroko mengangguk kaku. Ia membungkuk saat melewati pintu ganda bergaya Perancis. Mereka memasuki restoran.

Akashi memandang jenuh. Setiap penghujung malamnya selalu berakhir di tempat seperti ini. Aula megah yang digantungi kandelir berlian, dilingkupi bangsawan-bangsawan berkelebihan uang. Pemusik menggesek cello di samping hiasan vas porselen besar, getar senarnya seperti berlomba dengan gemetar yang merambati tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi berbisik, "Kuroko, tersenyumlah kepada semua orang yang melihatmu. Mereka menganggapmu bangsawan di tempat ini, maka beraktinglah demikian."

"Akan kucoba."

Kuroko berpraktik senyum, yang lebih terlihat seperti sakit konstipasi ketimbang keramahan. Akashi memutuskan untuk menutupi lelaki itu, membalas sapa semua orang dan memperkenalkan Kuroko sebagai temannya dari Jepang. Kuroko membungkuk, mengangguk, kaku. Ia tahu Kuroko berdoa supaya bisa mewujud kerikil seperti biasanya.

Masaomi duduk di meja bulat bersama Nash, Jason, dan beberapa bangsawan ternama. Kuroko duduk di samping Akashi, kaku seperti patung kerubinan di birai tangga.

Pramusaji menawarkan makanan dari kereta dorongnya. "Kaviar?"

Kuroko yang ditanyai, Akashi yang menjawab, "Ya. Terima kasih."

Sepiring telur hitam mengilat dan sendok kaviar nakre diletakkan di depan Kuroko. Cukup komikal saat melihat mata itu membulat takjub. "Kaviar? Dari ikan laut dalam?"

"Ya, apa kau pernah menangkapnya?"

"Ya. Salah satu ikan termahal di dunia."

Bangsawan bertopi di samping Kuroko bertanya, "Aku sangat menyukai kaviar. Apa kau punya bisnis perikanan?"

Kuroko melirik Akashi, menunggu aba-aba apakah ia boleh buka suara. Akashi mengangguk kecil.

"Tidak bisa dibilang berbisnis—tapi saya tahu banyak tentang ikan."

"Wah, ceritakan pada kami."

Kuroko mulai menarik atensi beberapa orang di meja, termasuk Masaomi. Akashi menikmati situasi ini.

"Setahu saya telur kaviar rapuh dan harus dijaga tetap dingin sebelum dikomsumsi. Ada macam-macam telur tergantung jenis ikannya, yang harus melewati proses penggaraman terlebih dahulu. Semakin matang dan besar telur tersebut, semakin menunjukkan kualitasnya."

Para bangsawan mengangguk tertarik dengan penjelasannya.

"Jadi ikan apa yang menghasilkan kaviar yang kita makan saat ini?"

"Um, jenis kaviar yang ini—saya rasa produksi dari ikan Beluga."

"Benar sekali, ini adalah telur ikan Beluga yang terbaik di dunia, langsung dari perairan Kaspia." Jason Silver menyahut. "Aku kagum. Kau mengucapkannya seperti pramusaji kelas atas saja."

"Atau kuli nelayan kelas atas," sambung Masaomi.

Para bangsawan tertawa kecil menganggapnya canda. Akashi mengeratkan kepalan di bawah meja.

Tapi Kuroko belum berhenti sampai di sana. "Saya bersyukur menjadi kuli nelayan, karena hanya dari tangan para kuli atau nelayanlah, Tuan-Tuan bisa memperoleh kaviar selezat ini."

Senyum yang semula mengejek sirna. Kuroko berhasil membuat orang-orang di meja mengangguk lagi. Akashi menutupi seringai puasnya dengan serbet linen. Dan saat matanya bertemu dengan Kuroko lagi, rasanya ia ingin meledak dengan tawa yang tak santun.

Sajian makan malam datang secara cepat. Dimulai dari tiram dingin, tenderloin dengan jamur truffle dan sayuran artichoke, salmon mayones, sup.

Kuroko menatap bingung kepada jejeran alat makan berjumlah banyak di seputar mangkuknya.

"Ambil alat makan dari yang terluar," bisik Akashi.

Kuroko mengambil sendok sup yang terluar. Di tangannya, sendok itu bergetar hebat. Saat tengah menyendok sup, sendok itu berdenting berulang-ulang di pinggir mangkuk.

Semua bangsawan di meja menatap Kuroko.

Akashi menangkup punggung tangan Kuroko, meremasnya lembut menenangkan. Tremor di tangan itu melunak.

Di seberang meja, Masaomi memerhatikan perbuatan anaknya.

Nash menopang dagu dengan seringai, kemudian ia mengungkap jati diri Kuroko di hadapan semuanya. "Ah, jadi ini dia pahlawan kita? Pelayan muda yang menyelamatkan batu akik lazuardi itu."

Kuroko beku. Akashi tak bisa menginterferensi kali ini.

Setelah menelan sesendok sup, ia menjawab, "Benar, Tuan. Dengan sangat kebetulan saya menemukannya."

"Terjatuh di geladak jalan-jalan? Itu dek khusus penumpang VIP. Berarti pelakunya adalah penumpang Kelas Satu?"

"Saya tidak tahu."

"Kau tak melihat orang yang menjatuhkannya?"

"Tidak."

"Bukankah geladak itu sangat ramai? Bagaimana mungkin hanya kau satu-satunya yang sadar dan menemukan batu itu di sana? Masa tak ada siapa pun di sana selain kau."

"Tidak, Tuan."

Akashi memotong, "Tuan Nash yang terhormat, temanku sudah menemukan batu itu tanpa cacat dan kita sangat bersyukur karenanya. Karena geladak Kelas Satu hanya diisi para bangsawan yang punya segudang berlian di rumahnya. Bukan bermaksud menyindir golongan kita sendiri, tapi kita yang sudah terbiasa melihat berlian, akan mengira sebutir berlian yang jatuh di sana layaknya kerikil biasa."

Seluruh kepala di meja itu mengangguk.

Tersihir nada mutlak Akashi, Nash pun ikut mengangguk. Meski pandangannya sinis. "Tentu saja. Syukurlah batu yang amat sangat penting itu ditemukan. Aku sempat khawatir saat batu itu hilang, kupikir Tuan Akashi akan meminta kapten kapal memutar haluan dari Amerika ke Jepang. Pulang ke negeri asalnya."

"Titanic tak mungkin berubah haluan," tegas Masaomi. "Bahkan bila ada gunung es di depan kita."

Mereka mengakhiri acara perjamuan itu dengan bersulang. Kuroko tak lagi bergetar tangannya.

Nash, Jason, dan Masaomi beranjak dari kursi. Selanjutnya adalah percakapan antarlelaki di ruang cerutu dan berbicara bisnis dalam gelungan asap. Masaomi meminta Akashi ikut bersamanya, yang dijawab dengan alasan, "Ayah, kurasa tidak sopan bila aku pergi ke ruang cerutu sementara tamu kita terabaikan di meja ini. Aku akan mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya berjalan-jalan di dek Kelas Satu."

Di depan semua orang dan atas desakan kehormatan, Masaomi dengan berat hati mengangguk.

Akashi langsung menggiring Kuroko keluar dari restoran itu, tanpa dapat menahan senyum.

.

Ironis. Apa yang diucapkannya di meja makan tadi adalah fasad nyata kehidupan bangsawan borjuis. Mereka tak punya kemampuan melihat berlian yang jatuh. Dengan sepatu mereka menyepak benda sebesar kerikil dan melangkahinya seperti benda paling tak bernilai di dunia. Seeing is believing—mungkin Jason Silver benar tentang budaya melihat tanpa hati tersebut.

Maka bila Kuroko menyangkal pujian Akashi tentang kemampuannya dalam melihat sesuatu, rasanya ia gemas ingin menghukum lelaki ini. Selain kata-katanya selalu tak terbantah, apa yang diucapnya adalah fakta menyedihkan tentang golongannya sendiri.

"Tidakkah kau lihat wajah mereka saat kau balas mereka dengan sarkastik? Kuroko, aku bangga padamu," ujar Akashi puas.

"Aku berusaha, Akashi-kun. Meski wajahku pasti sepucat ikan mati."

Akashi tak mau menahan tawanya dengan serbet kali ini. Sudah lama rasanya ia tidak tergelak selepas itu. Ia baru memelankan tawa ketika pramusaji kafe mendekat dengan dua cangkir teh.

Mereka duduk di kafe teras. Cangkir berbahan porselen menampung teh manis menguapkan wangi mawar. Mereka minum di bawah langit yang tertabur bintang secerah berlian.

Kuroko lebih banyak diam di kursinya, hanya membalas singkat saat Akashi bertanya sesuatu. Ia menatap bintang-bintang itu dan teringat akan batu akik yang semalam ditemukannya.

"Batu itu—sebagai hadiah pernikahan, kan? Aku tak sengaja mendengarnya saat menuang anggur di restoran saat itu."

Akashi tak menjawab, tapi Kuroko bisa menelaah jawaban dari mukanya.

"Akashi-kun pergi ke Amerika untuk menikah?"

"Ya."

"Semua laki-laki pasti ingin bertukar tempat denganmu. Menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan? Akashi-kun benar-benar punya segalanya."

"Benar, tapi aku tidak suka wanita."

Kuroko tak berkedip.

"Apa kau terkejut? Aku memang hanya tertarik kepada lelaki. Tidak pernah dengan perempuan sebelumnya."

"Sedikit terkejut," jawabnya, sedikit menjeda di akhir kalimat.

Akashi menunggu, namun Kuroko membiarkan kalimat selanjutnya mengambang. Mungkin ia terlalu canggung untuk berbicara. Akashi maklum.

"Apa kau tak nyaman?"

"Tidak. Aku menerimanya, Akashi-kun. Hanya penasaran. Untuk seseorang seperti Akashi-kun, kupikir adalah tipe yang selalu dikelilingi banyak perempuan."

"Tentu saja sangat banyak. Aku juga pernah menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa," lanjut Akashi. "Tapi berakhir kecewa."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mereka tidak sesuai harapanku. Tidak seperti seseorang."

Alis tipis Kuroko tertekuk makin dalam. Akashi mendadak ingin mengusap kerut di kening itu dengan jarinya. Ia lakukan. Kuroko terhenyak dengan mata membola komikal. Akashi tertawa pelan.

"Seseorang itu adalah almarhum ibuku," terangnya. "Selama aku belum menemukan wanita sesempurna ia—tidak. Tidak akan pernah. Orientasi seksku hanya meminati lelaki saat ini dan seterusnya."

"Begitu."

Akashi meneguk tehnya lagi, sembari asik menyimak barisan ombak yang bergulung di sebelah utara Atlantik.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Kau punya seseorang yang kau suka?"

"Tidak ada."

"Ada berapa perempuan pernah mengisi hidupmu selama kau terombang-ambing di lautan?"

"Tidak ada. Belum pernah ada perempuan."

Akashi melirik, dan nadanya bercanda. "Lelaki, kalau begitu?"

Kuroko menjernihkan tenggorokan. Dan sekarang terlihat jelas dari caranya mengepal tangan, Kuroko tak nyaman. "Tidak. Maksudku, aku—belum pernah."

"Belum pernah?"

"Belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Karena hanya laut yang memikat hatimu?"

Kuroko mendengus kecil.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Akashi melihat senyum berkembang pada wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Senyum yang singkat namun terpatri abadi dalam benak, mulai malam itu, hingga akhir perjalanannya.

* * *

 **Realis**

Kuroko bahagia.

Pertanda ia bahagia memang urung terlihat dari muka. Alis atau matanya memang selalu rata, datar seperti itu, bibir tipis sesekali dikulum. Tetapi bila kaulihat lebih lekat, di matanya berbinar harapan yang eksplisit. Binaran yang sama ketika ia melihat laut karena suka.

Semenjak berbincang dengan Akashi, Kuroko jadi lebih bersemangat bangun tidur. Pagi-pagi dia sudah pergi ke ruang cuci untuk mengharumkan pakaian kerja, mengenakan kemeja, dan memasukkan pinggir baju ke balik celana serapi mungkin. Kuroko tak pernah mengeluh dalam bekerja, tetapi juga tak pernah kelihatan senang hingga ia bersenandung sembari membawa perak buah-buahan. Pagi ini Kuroko meletakkan piring perak itu di hadapan seorang bangsawan hingga tak berbunyi. Lincah ia menjemput berpiring-piring keju dan mangkuk-mangkuk sup yang sesekali menciprat kulitnya hingga lepuh.

Kuroko tak merasakan panas atau letih. Sibuk memeriksa arloji, ia menunggu waktu istirahat supaya dapat berjalan-jalan di dek—dan bila beruntung—bisa melihat wajah bangsawan Jepang itu. Bila lelaki itu sibuk, sekadar melihat dari jauh pun tak mengapa.

"Teh untuk meja yang di teras." Pramusaji dapur mendorong baki hingga berseluncur ke ujung meja. Kuroko tangkas menangkapnya sebelum jatuh.

Tinggal sebuah meja untuk dilayani. Meja itu diisi oleh seorang penumpang berjas putih dan bertopi yang membuat wajah pria itu berbayang. Tak sopan bila seorang pelayan menengok ke bawah topi tamunya. Tapi Kuroko sudah terlanjur membungkuk saat menuangkan teh, menyapukan pandangan mengintip.

Kuroko mengenali wajah orang itu. Wajah yang pernah berbincang satu meja dengannya. Yang duduk dekat Tuan Akashi Masaomi, yang katanya berbisnis berlian dan telah menyiapkan calon istri untuk putra Tuan Masaomi. Pria ini Tuan Nash Gold.

Matanya yang keemasan membalas pandang Kuroko. Detik itu juga Kuroko langsung tertunduk kepada porselen teh.

Entah Nash Gold lupa atau ingat kepada Kuroko, pria itu memilih diam. Ia tunggu cangkirnya hingga penuh. Tangan Kuroko mulai tremor bila dipelototi berjarak rapat. Tetap kalem, Kuroko mengangkat kembali tekonya untuk dibawa pulang ke dapur.

Nash Gold meminta: "Kaviar."

Kuroko mengerjap sebentar, lalu membungkuk. "Ini restoran kelas dua, Tuan. Tak ada menu yang Anda cari di sini."

"Adakan! Apa susahnya?"

"Anda tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak, Tuan."

Nash tersenyum. "Bisa. Kaupikir kenapa aku bisa duduk di sini sebagai bangsawan, dan kau sebagai hanya pelayan? Aku bisa membuatmu dilempar ke laut sekarang."

Diam sebentar, Kuroko menjawab, "Baik."

Kuroko berbalik dan hampir menabrak seseorang. Tinggi berkulit gelap, dan mengenakan topi yang membuat separuh wajahnya keruh. Jason Silver. Dia tak melihat atau sadar hampir saja Kuroko menubruknya. Kuroko dianggap tak ada di hadapannya.

Dia duduk di kursi sebelah Nash Gold tanpa bicara. Tenung, menyeduh teh, membaca koran di meja teras restoran kelas dua. Keduanya seperti membungkus diri dalam penyamaran.

Kuroko menunggu pramusaji dapur selesai mengomel karena harus menjemput kaviar di dapur atas. Ia berdiri beberapa jarak dari meja Nash dan Silver, bersiap bila mereka memanggilnya. Tapi kedua tamu hanya sibuk mengelus piring perak dan menyisip air teh, menambah gula sesekali. Kemudian pembicaraan rahasia mereka samar-samar sampai ke telinga Kuroko. Mungkin karena mereka menyebut nama yang mengisi pikiran Kuroko akhir-akhir ini.

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu tentang si tuan Akashi itu."

"Berhati-hatilah. Orang Asia susah dipegang ekornya."

"Ha! Aku sudah terbiasa bermain dengan naga, mereka panjang dan senang menyemburkan api dari mulut mereka. Kau tinggal berbelok ke belakang mereka saat mereka menyemburkan api, sehingga mereka membakar ekor mereka sendiri."

"Aku terkejut kau betul-betul menyerahkan akik itu sebagai jaminan. Kau lihat muka Masaomi saat itu? Bahkan dia tak menyangka kau senekat itu. Dia pasti tidak bisa tidur karena menyimpan batu yang lebih mahal dari nyawanya."

Kedua pria itu tertawa keras. Telinga Kuroko berdenging sebelah.

"Titanic akan sampai ke Amerika sesuai rencana. Domba sembelihan sudah naik kapal, tinggal menunggu diturunkan. Dan di pelabuhan sudah ada orang-orangku yang menunggu. Kita bisa mainkan rencana kita di sana."

"Kau serius mau membunuh mereka?"

"Kan sudah kubilang, kita buat ini jadi seperti kecelakaan. Ceritanya keluarga dari pulau kecil yang sangat jauh di Asia ikut naik kapal Titanic dan bertemu denganku, yang mengaku pebisnis permata. Mereka tertarik dengan batu itu dan membelinya. Mereka tahu batu itu berharga sangat mahal di Amerika dan bermaksud menjualnya, sayang sekali, di tengah jalan, mobil yang mereka kendarai malah kecelakaan. Mereka meninggal. Batu itu kembali jatuh ke tangan seorang pria yang lebih layak, sepertiku. Kalau pun rencana gagal, tidak masalah. Selama mereka memegang batu itu, tinggal kutuduh mereka yang mencuri, maka mereka yang dipersalahkan. Kalau mau mengeluh ke konsulat, mereka tak punya bukti apa pun tentang bisnis kita di bawah tanah. Mau berunjuk rasa di trotoar Manhattan? Ha! Siapa bisa dengar suara mereka yang bahasa Inggrisnya tidak jelas di telinga? Ini yang disebut melempar satu batu dan menjatuhkan dua burung!"

"Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau buat tenggelam kapal ini?"

"Dengan kita berada di atasnya? Bodoh."

"Kita kabur lewat perahu yang ada di dek belakang. Aku bahkan sudah menandai perahu itu untuk kita naiki."

"Aku sepuluh langkah lebih dari padamu. Aku sudah membayar kelasi sehingga perahu sudah jadi milik kita sekarang."

"Benarkah?!" Jason tergelak. "Tapi kau tahu? Kurasa anaknya sudah curiga dengan kita."

Nash mendengus. "Aku tahu."

Kaviar datang. Kuroko tersentak saat sikunya disentil pramusaji dapur. Semangkuk telur ikan mengilat ia letakkan di baki. Kuroko mengantarnya ke meja Nash. Namun baik Nash dan Jason sudah berdiri.

"Kaviarnya tidak jadi," ujar Nash tanpa menatap Kuroko, keluar dari restoran.

.

Serbabiru saat Kuroko memandang ke depan. Langit dan permukaan laut saling berkaca. Kuroko berjinjit pada susuran geladak buritan, mengamati ikan-ikan berenang mengejar kecepatan Titanic sampai kewalahan. Dari atas, camar laut mencaplok ikan itu dengan mengatupkan paruh.

Di belakangnya terdengar langkah kaki mendekati ujung buritan.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu berjinjit di susuran seperti itu. Kau bisa terpeleset dan terjatuh sungguhan," kata Akashi dari belakang. "Apa serunya melihat laut dari belakang sini? Kalau kau ingin terbang, coba berdiri di ujung kapal dengan tangan terentang—"

"Siapa yang Akashi-kun ingin tembak kemarin itu?" tanya Kuroko tanpa basa-basi.

Akashi mengerutkan dahi. "Seseorang yang harus kutembak," katanya. "Siapa pun dia."

"Apakah Tuan Nash Gold?"

Akashi tertawa pelan. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan urusanku, Akashi-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi aku yang menemukan permata itu. Dan aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semestinya permata itu memang sebaiknya hilang saja. Karena mungkin Akashi-kun sebenarnya ingin batu itu lenyap. Atau menginginkan pemiliknya yang lenyap. Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa pemilik asli batu itu." Kuroko menoleh kepadanya, mencari matanya. "Akashi-kun, berjanjilah untuk tidak jadi pembunuh."

Senyum di wajah Akashi perlahan pudar. Dari netranya yang magenta cemerlang, Kuroko melihat sesuatu yang tak ia suka dari Akashi; paras dingin yang membekukan udara. Awal saat melihat wajah itu, Kuroko gemas ingin melukisnya. Tidak lagi kini.

Tiba-tiba Kuroko turun dari susuran, berjalan pergi meninggalkan geladak.

Akashi mengerjapkan mata, tak mengira. "Kuroko?"

Kuroko menoleh, agak canggung mengucap salam berpisah. Jadi ditatapnya Akashi sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil. "Dah." Lalu dia berjalan seperti hantu ke bawah bayangan hitam plafon geladak. Akashi berdecih dan mengejarnya.

Di lorong geladak, Akashi menabrak perempuan yang sedang memegang gelas air. Keduanya berteriak. Vest Akashi terciprat air, dan perempuan itu memaki dengan tutur bahasa kebangsawanan yang sopan menurutnya. Bagaimana makian bangsawan menurutmu?

Kuroko menoleh.

Akashi membungkuk rendah sebagaimana orang Jepang kebanyakan. Rompinya basah dan dia mengusapnya dengan saputangan. Saputangan yang sama dengan yang Kuroko pungut di geladak.

Kuroko sudah berdiri lagi di hadapan lelaki itu. Ia menyapukan jarinya ke rompi Akashi, mengusapnya lembut seolah bisa menyerap air. Lalu dia remas pelan. "Buka rompimu, Akashi-kun, akan kubuat kering dengan setrika di ruang bawah."

Akashi hanya menatapnya.

"Haruskah kubuka paksa?" Kuroko seperti ingin bercanda. Nadanya datar.

Akashi menghela napas dan mencopoti kancing bajunya. Dia buka vest dan dia serahkan kepada Kuroko. Saat lelaki lazuardi menyambut pakaian itu, Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Keduanya diam.

"Kuroko, sebaiknya kau tidak bertanya-tanya seperti itu lagi."

"Aku sudah terlibat sejak menemukan batu itu."

"Apa kau merasa bertanggung jawab? Kau tak perlu merasa seperti itu," Akashi menaikkan intonasi suaranya serupa perintah. Terbiasa. "Sekarang aku minta kau lupakan tentang batu itu, tentang apa pun yang kaudengar—bila kau mendengar sesuatu."

Kuroko menggeleng, kukuh dengan pendiriannya sendiri. Dia tak perlu menjawab, "Tidak". Akashi sudah tahu jawabannya.

Ganjil. Mengapa Akashi tak bisa memerintah atau membungkam mulut lelaki lazuardi ini? Kuroko Tetsuya tak bisa ia buat takluk. Akashi menghela napas dan menyandar punggung pada susuran. "Kau sudah sering mengatakannya. Bahkan nekat pura-pura bunuh diri untuk menghentikanku. Sekarang giliranmu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Katakan padaku kenapa kau peduli? Kenapa memangnya bila aku menjadi pembunuh? Kita bahkan baru mengenal beberapa hari. Kau tak akan mengerti siapa aku."

Kuroko memandanginya. Akashi sering dibuat tercuri napasnya saat memandang mata itu. Rasanya seperti mencelupkan tubuhmu ke dasar laut, menatap tetumbuhan dan karang cantik yang memanjakan mata, tapi membuatmu sesak karena tak ada udara.

"Karena aku sudah melihat pembunuhan di depan mataku dan aku tak mau melihatnya lagi."

"Apa yang kaulihat?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu. Aku ada di atas kapal perusahaan perkapalan, bekerja sebagai kuli yang sedang menjaring ikan untuk dibersihkan, saat pembunuhan itu terjadi."

Jeda.

"Peristiwa itu terjadi karena kecelakan. Tiga orang kelasi dan kapten kapal mabuk oleh arak yang dikirim tentara Amerika. Kemudian ada cekcok di antara mereka, salah satunya memecahkan botol, menusuk musuhnya sampai tewas. Barulah mereka tersadar dari mabuk. Aku satu-satunya saksi mata yang melihat dari pinggir kapal. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku pada awalnya. Saat mereka tahu, tentu saja salah satu dari mereka memohon supaya aku bungkam, dan satunya lagi—aku tahu—gemas ingin menyingkirkanku."

Kuroko tarik napas sebentar. Mereka di lorong geladak, menggenggam tiang susuran, bercakap panjang lebar dengan bahasa Jepang. Orang-orang cuek berlalu lalang, meski tak ada yang mengerti, Kuroko melembutkan suaranya.

"Namun mereka tidak punya nyali untuk membunuh seorang lagi. Maka dengan sengaja mereka mengatur rencana untuk mengoperku ke kapal lain. Sebagai kuli pelabuhan yang dikirim ke satu geladak ke geladak lain, akhirnya aku dipekerjakan untuk kapal yang mengangkut ikan ke seberang samudera. Aku ditawari untuk berada di bawah lini White Star Line. Ceritanya panjang sampai aku terdampar di kapal menuju Eropa. Sekarang aku sudah tak tahu lagi cara pulang."

Kuroko berhenti, melirik kepada Akashi dengan sorot penuh penasaran. Apa kau mendengar? Sorot matanya bertanya begitu.

Akashi mendengar, bahkan memerhatikannya lekat. "Lanjutkan," katanya bernada perintah.

"Pada saat aku sudah jauh dari Jepang, ada kabar bahwa dua kelasi tersebut tertangkap polisi, dan keluarganya begitu malu mengetahui ayah dan suami mereka membunuh. Karena itulah, saat melihatmu, aku impuls melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tetapi satu hal yang kutahu; aku sudah terlalu sering berlayar, melihat pelabuhan itu menjauh."

"Banyak air mata yang mengantarkan kepergian orang-orang di sekitarku, air mata yang tak pernah ada untukku. Itu membuatku berpikir, kenapa orang-orang sepertimu, yang sudah sangat kaya raya dan punya segalanya seperti keluarga, ingin menghilangkan kehidupan orang lain. Apa yang membuatmu begitu marah sampai kau ingin membunuh dan mungkin akan merusak kehidupanmu sendiri setelah ini. Aku tak habis pikir."

Kembali Kuroko melirik kepada Akashi, menunggu tanda-tanda kemarahan, reaksi, apa pun. Sang bangsawan masih menyimak perkataan, mempertemukan kembali pandangan keduanya.

Kuroko langsung mengalihkan mata seperti tak nyaman. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa ini kali pertama seseorang memerhatikan fiturnya yang tak teraba, menyimak suaranya yang sering teredam debur lautan.

Tak ada yang bicara.

Kuroko meremas keliman rompi Akashi, dan berkata, "Aku pergi sebentar untuk menyetrikanya."

Akashi mengangguk tanpa suara.

.

Kuroko lelah.

Sudah lama ia diam, menjelma kerikil, dan mengatup rahangnya supaya tak banyak bicara. Ia sudah biasa disebut aneh atau pendiam. Bahasa Inggrisnya terasah seiring baling-baling kapal melajukan anjungan ke lautan, tetapi tak pernah ia terlibat pembicaraan jangka panjang dengan rekan-rekannya di kapal mana pun, apalagi dalam bahasa ibu. Yang barusan dengan Akashi adalah hal baru.

Ruang setrika penuh tumpukan pakaian, panas, berbau menyengat. Saat Kuroko masuk, tak ada siapa pun di sana. Ia membakar dan mengipasi arang untuk dimasukkan ke dalam alat setrika. Dengan hati-hati ia menyetrika rompi itu. Tenunan sutranya halus. Kuroko menyisir dengan ujung jari, dan hampir bisa mencium wangi Akashi dari keseluruhan benangnya yang bersulur membentuk bordiran pasley.

Kuroko merasakan lega yang aneh. Selama ini kelegaan itu telah menyelam terlalu dalam di lubuknya. Tak mau dipanggil dan tak bisa dicari. Hanya bersama Akashi, Kuroko merasakan emosi-emosi aneh seperti ini. Ada hangat membaur, ada ketertarikan yang susah ia sembunyikan saat Akashi bercerita atau tertawa. Dia menemukan penglipuran. Enigmatis. Kuroko sampai lupa melukis demi menyimak cerita-cerita seru Akashi. Ah. Bertemu teman sebaya dan sesama orang Jepang di kapal asing seperti ini, baru beberapa hari sudah menjadikan mereka orang yang paling karib sedunia.

Saat Kuroko kembali ke geladak kelas satu, Akashi belum berpindah dari tempat sebelumnya. Akashi menunggunya. Menunggunya. Kuroko merasakan secuplik rasa hangat sebab seseorang menunggunya. Ini momen terlangka, atau mungkin memang belum pernah terjadi lagi sejak Kuroko usia lima bermain dengan anak nelayan lain. Ditunggu kepulangannya oleh orang tua, saat keduanya masih hidup.

"Terima kasih," kata Akashi dengan bahasa Jepang. "Bukan hanya untuk rompi ini, tetapi juga karena kau sudah terbuka kepadaku."

Kuroko mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Kau bercerita tentang dirimu. Kupikir kau bukan tipe yang bisa terbuka dan bercerita panjang lebar seperti itu," lanjut Akashi lagi.

"Akashi-kun benar, aku jadi menyesal sekarang. Seharusnya aku lebih pendiam."

Akashi mendengus. "Kau tak bisa tarik apa yang sudah terpatri dalam memoriku saat ini. Aku akan mengingat ceritamu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kembali diam, bersama-sama mereka memandang lautan. Meski diam, mereka merasa nyaman.

"Jadi—" Akashi melambatkan nadanya. "Apa yang akan kaulakukan setelah kapal ini berlabuh di Amerika?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Kupikir Akashi-kun sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku tak punya tempat meskipun turun di sana. Tempatku hanya di kapal ini, ke mana perusahaan ini pergi. Di tengah lautan."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menawarimu pergi bersamaku? Saat kapal ini berlabuh, kau ikut denganku. Bila rencanaku berhasil, sebenarnya kami tak akan berlama-lama di Amerika. Lalu kita kembali ke Jepang. Kau bisa pulang."

Kuroko diam, wajahnya bersih dari ekspresi.

Akashi menebak lelaki lazuardi tengah dilanda syok. "Bagaimana?"

"Akashi-kun seperti mewujudkan mimpiku yang sudah kulupakan."

Akashi berhela napas. "Jadi? Apa kau mau?"

"Akashi-kun menawariku dengan tanya? Kupikir kau selalu menawari sesuatu dengan nada perintah. Ini aneh."

Akashi tergelak lepas. Kuroko menyembunyikan senyum tipis melihat lelaki itu tertawa.

"Oh, Kuroko. Kalau itu caramu bercanda, akan kuikuti. Haruskah aku memerintahkanmu sekarang? Kuroko Tetsuya, ikutlah bersamaku saat kapal ini berlabuh. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kata tidak. Jadi katakanlah—"

"Ya," Kuroko sudah menjawab sebelum Akashi selesai. Dia umbar senyumnya yang terlangka. "Untuk saat ini, jawaban saya adalah 'Ya', Tuan."

Akashi menyeringai. "Bagus. Apa kau akan berubah pikiran besok?"

"Semoga tidak. Akashi-kun harus rajin berdoa."

.

Lalu hari-hari berlalu di Titanic, dan tak satu hari pun terlewat tanpa kau melihat Akashi Seijurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya bersama. Mereka berjalan berdua di geladak, duduk berdua yang terkadang tak berjarak, mengobrol dengan bahasa asing yang tak seorang pun bisa menyimak.

Tak dapat disimak kecuali oleh seorang lagi di kapal itu; Masaomi, yang tengah memerhatikan putranya dan lelaki lazuardi dari beranda kamar. Sorot matanya bukan yang dingin sanggup membeku laut, bukan pula panas seperti batu bara yang disodok ke dalam ketel kapal oleh juri api. Masaomi tak bisa kau baca ekspresinya, namun dapat membuat perasaan tak nyaman menyerbumu.

* * *

 **Guram**

Bila dalam seminggu hari-harinya dipenuhi keberuntungan, biasanya ada satu hari 'pembalikan'. Selaiknya roda kemudi yang tak pernah mau tenang dan selalu berputar ke kiri, kanan, meliuk berguling. Ditimpa keberuntungan terus-terusan akan membuatnya sial selama sehari penuh.

Hari yang dianggapnya sial pun datang.

Kau sudah tahu akhir-akhir ini Kuroko terlalu bersemangat bangun pagi, mandi pagi, bekerja, dan buru-buru keluar restoran dengan buku sketsa sembari selonjoran di geladak kelas satu. Tak ada motivasi lain selain bertemu teman karibnya yang bangsawan. Pagi ini, Kuroko bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia habiskan waktu untuk bersila di ruang cuci sebab pakaian kotornya menumpuk. Setelah mengangkut yang sudah kering dari jemuran, Kuroko pergi mengasapi arang untuk menyeterika.

Kepala pelayan dapur restoran datang, dan dengan seenaknya menumpukkan pakaian-pakaiannya di atas keranjang bersih Kuroko. Pramusaji lainnya menyusul ikut tumpuk. Mereka tak bisa melihat Kuroko di antara asap.

Jadi di ruang setrika pengap beruaplah Kuroko menghabiskan waktu pagi. Pakaian pramusaji satu kapal masih setinggi bukit meski keringat Kuroko sudah sebesar kerikil. Kuroko menyeterika dua sampai tiga helai sekaligus dan menggosoknya keras-keras. Sesekali rasa sebalnya menguap saat ia menemukan dasi kupu merah magenta yang warnanya menyerupai warna rambut dan mata seseorang. Ah. Semangat Kuroko jadi bertumbuh karenanya.

Amerika. Apakah lebih luas dari Jepang? Akankah lebih sejuk dari lautan? Beberapa hari ini ia bermimpi turun dari kapal bersama Akashi. Bebas. Pergi bersama lelaki itu ke mana pun, berbincang akrab dengan bahasa mereka sembari melukis. Mimpi tersebut selalu menyerbu dalam tidur, membuatnya bangun pagi dengan senyum yang tak bisa ditutupi. Perut Kuroko mengerut karena senang. Saking senangnya, Kuroko sudi berenang ke pelabuhan Amerika sebelum kapal melempar jangkar.

Sebab asap terlalu mengepul di bilik kecil itu, Kuroko tak melihat siapa yang masuk. Saat Kuroko akhirnya bisa melihat, ia hampir melepuhkan punggung tangannya sendiri.

Akashi Masaomi berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kuroko tercenung.

Masaomi tersenyum tipis, kalau bukan dingin. Dia berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang sama fasihnya dengan putranya. Kuroko benar-benar lupa, bahwa ada satu lagi penumpang kapal yang bisa mendengarkan pembicaraannya dengan Akashi.

Pemandangan langka untuk seorang bangsawan kelas satu, mau turun ke geladak bau asap dengan pakaian bergumul. Kuroko mematikan setrika. Masaomi menantinya di lorong yang bebas dari asap.

"Kudengar kau ingin ikut berlabuh bersama kami?" Masaomi tidak pernah berbasa-basi, terkecuali untuk urusan bisnis.

Kuroko tercekat. Tak bisa ia berbohong di depan orang ini. "Benar."

"Seijurou tidak turun sendirian. Kau tahu?"

"Benar."

"Dia turun bersamaku. Dan aku juga selalu memilih siapa yang akan naik dan turun bersamaku."

Dari celah pintu ruang setrika, asap kecil mengambang keluar, membuat dinding pemisah antara Kuroko dan Masaomi.

Kuroko diam, menatap.

Masaomi tiba-tiba melebarkan senyumnya. Senyum yang mirip anaknya ketika sedang ingin membujuk seseorang supaya tunduk kepadanya. Jenis senyum yang tak Kuroko suka.

"Kau pemuda yang baik," puji Masaomi. "Terima kasih sudah jadi teman baik untuk anakku, selama di kapal."

Selama di kapal. Bukan di luar kapal.

"Aku hanya punya Seijurou. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya, garis keturunan kami akan berakhir. Sebagaimana era keemasan feodal samurai berakhir saat kapal-kapal Amerika mendobrak pintu pelabuhan kita. Kau masih muda, apa kau bersekolah, tapi pasti belajar sedikit sejarah."

Bahkan di negeri asal mereka, Kuroko yang anak nelayan juga berkasta lebih rendah dari Akashi, yang ternyata keturunan samurai.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan pemuda baik sepertimu. Jadi berapa yang kau mau?"

"Maaf?"

"Dengan dolar atau yen? Sebutkan nominal, atau aku bisa memberikanmu selembar cek kosong untuk ditukarkan ke bank internasional." Masaomi menepuk pundak Kuroko. "Kau bisa pergi keliling dunia setelah ini."

Kuroko membungkuk rendah, sehingga tepukan tangan Masaomi gagal mencapainya.

"Bagus, di luar Jepang pun kau masih mempertahankan kebudayaan," puji Masaomi. "Dan semoga kau tidak lupa betapa waktu sangat berharga nilainya. Jadi langsung saja, Nak. Sebut berapa yang kaubutuhkan."

Masih membungkuk, Kuroko menggeleng. "Saya tidak mau apa pun dari Anda."

"Bohong." Suara ramah Masaomi berubah tajam. "Aku tahu kau menginginkan putraku."

Kuroko masih membungkuk.

"Aku bisa saja membujuk Kaisar untuk memberimu sedikit wilayah Jepang, siapa tahu kau mau jadi bangsawan agung." Masaomi mendengus. "Kau bisa minta apa pun dariku, Nak. Tapi jangan putraku. Dia bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawaku, dan semua nyawa di kapal ini. Aku rela kapal ini tenggelam dan aku mati bersamanya asalkan Seijurou yang selamat, pergi, meneruskan garis keturunanku secara layak. Untuk itu, orang-orang macam dirimu tak boleh ada di dalamnya."

Masih membungkuk, Kuroko merasakan punggungnya ditindih besi. Lututnya meretih. Bersama dengan olengnya kapal didebur ombak, Kuroko semenit lagi akan jatuh.

"Jangan buat aku melenyapkanmu, Nak. Seperti aku melenyapkan mereka yang pernah dekat dengan Seijurou."

Suara Masaomi menipis di udara. Pria itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan lorong.

Kuroko akhirnya mendongak. Di depan matanya, ia melihat seluruh lorong berkepul asap. Bumi mengguram kelabu.

.

"Bagus. Apa kau akan berubah pikiran besok?"

"Semoga tidak. Akashi-kun harus rajin berdoa."

Dialog tersebut lewat sepintas di kepala, Akashi tersenyum, lalu buru-buru ia benarkan ekspresi muka. Akashi berdiri di sebelah ayahnya, di antara bangsawan-bangsawan Kelas Satu. Hari minggu. Restoran A La Carte disulap menjadi tempat berdoa bersama. Kapten kapal memimpin pujian.

Ini bukan tradisi agama keluarga Akashi saat di Jepang. Kirishitan terlarang di negeri asalnya. Tapi demi menghargai para bangsawan, Akashi dan Masaomi berdiri di sana sekadar bernyanyi lagu-lagu pujian. Dalam hati, Akashi berdoa kepada apa pun wujud Kami yang ia yakini. Saat berpejam, ia malah membayangkan Tuhan serupa lautan. Luas, berkuasa, dan biru. Kuroko Tetsuya berhasil membuatnya jadi penyuka laut.

Akashi tak menoleh ke belakang saat suara gesekan pintu berdecit riuh. Penjaga pintu menolak dan memarahi seorang lelaki berpakaian pelayan yang minta masuk, sebab lelaki itu hanya buruh penumpang Kelas Tiga. Lelaki itu bermata lazuardi, dan dia hampir memaksa masuk ketika mendapati sosok Akashi berdiri di belakang jemaat. Dia datang bersama sepucuk surat, dan bahkan penjaga tak mau menyampaikan surat itu untuknya.

Masaomi yang menoleh ke belakang, menatap kericuhan kecil pintu. Tak ada kata-kata yang berlanjut. Tatapan mata Masaomi terlampau absolut membuat beku kakinya.

Kuroko Tetsuya pun mundur, memendam dirinya kembali di bawah bayangan.

.

Sehari setelahnya, Akashi menggarpu daging tiram sambil melamun.

Makan siang di restoran berlangsung khidmat. Gelas-gelas anggur Masaomi terisi penuh, dan sejak tadi Nash Gold sibuk bercerita tentang perusahaan tambang emasnya di Afrika. Bukan hanya berlian, tetapi pria itu pun memiliki emas? Akashi menatap para bangsawan yang mengangguk terpana sambil mencatat harta kekayaan teman satu mejanya.

Oh.

Ini sungguh-sungguh memuakkan.

Akashi menutup mulut dengan serbet, mengucap permisi, bangkit dari kursi.

Masaomi menahan. "Mau ke mana, Sei?"

"Agak mual. Kurasa karena makan tiram dingin itu," jawab Akashi dengan bahasa Jepang. Para bangsawan di meja selalu mengerut kening saat Akashi mengucapkan bahasa ibu. Akashi tak peduli. Kalau boleh, dia mau berteriak dengan bahasa Jepang sepuasnya di aula ini. Gemas Akashi ingin melihat semua alis-alis bercukur bangsawan ini tertekuk.

Akashi melewati grand staircase dan meminta lift berjeruji membawanya turun ke dek Kelas Tiga.

Kuroko tak pernah memberitahukan nomor kamarnya, di koridor mana ia tinggal, dan Kelas Tiga tak sesempit yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Akashi harus melintasi lorong itu dan mencari keberadaan pemuda Jepang yang fiturnya hampir tak kasat. Ditanyai ke sana kemari, orang-orang bergeleng tak tahu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menghilang sejak kemarin pagi. Biasanya lelaki itu sudah siaga di geladak penumpang terbuka pada saat matahari tegak lurus di angkasa. Biasanya dia memangku buku sketsa di kursi kolam renang. Kemarin Akashi langsung pergi ke geladak setelah berdoa. Kuroko tidak muncul.

Setelah makan siang, Akashi mendatangi kafe teras Kelas Dua tempat Kuroko bekerja. Dia juga tak ada di sana. Tak ada yang tahu saat ditanyai.

Seharian Akashi tak melihatnya.

Di hari berikutnya pun Kuroko tak ada. Perut Akashi menggelora dengan panas yang tak enak, benaknya tersayat firasat buruk.

Dia mau bertemu Kuroko sekarang.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

Melihat wajahnya saja sudah cukup. Melihat mata dan rambutnya, melihatnya masih bisa berbicara secara kalem dan sesekali sarkastik. Melihat jarinya yang senang mengusap lukisan dan membaur arsiran gelap. Akashi butuh melihat semua itu sekarang juga. Dia inginkan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Lorong putih berukir kayu jati menyambutnya hampa. Tak satu pun dari pintu-pintu itu mau membuka, menampakkan wajah yang Akashi inginkan. Akashi memulai dari pintu yang terujung, dan menahan kecewa setiap kali yang membuka bukan orang yang dicari. Dia teruskan mengetuk sopan dan bertanya, apakah ada yang mengenal atau tahu tentang seorang pemuda Jepang, atau Asia, bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Semuanya menggeleng tutup pintu.

Kru kapal menghampiri Akashi setelah sejam dia berkeliling. "Tuan, apa yang Anda cari di bawah sini?"

"Serahkan padaku daftar penumpang Kelas Tiga. Seluruhnya," perintah Akashi, menahan kepanikan. "Dan mungkin kau perlu memeriksa seluruh kamar di sini. Apakah ada penumpang yang hilang? Apakah ada yang tidak kembali ke kamar mereka?"

Kelasi tersebut mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa data penumpang Kelas Tiga. Akashi mencari nama Kuroko Tetsuya, dan tidak menemukannya. Mungkin Kuroko menggunakan nama lain, mungkin nama-nama buruh kapal memang tidak tercatat.

Akashi merasakan kelu pada lehernya. Jemarinya bergetar.

Sudah sering terjadi. Ketika para kekasih lamanya berhenti mengirim surat. Tak lama Akashi mendengar mereka kecelakaan misterius, dan keluarga mereka angkat kaki meninggalkan rumah. Meski Masaomi bisa menipu Tuhan sekalipun, Akashi selalu tahu ayahnya berbuat sesuatu.

Masaomi melakukan sesuatu kepada Kuroko.

Kepalan tinju Akashi bergetar, dan dia tak sengaja meninju salah satu pintu Kelas Tiga karenanya. Penghuni kamar langsung mengunci pintunya ketakutan. Dari lubang pintu dia menjawab tak tahu.

Setelah beberapa kru kapal dan kelasi pergi menyebar berita tentang penumpang hilang, Akashi terduduk di tangga penumpang. Mata terpejam. Ia tarik napas panjang. Dia dan Kuroko hanya berteman. Hanya berteman! Lelaki lazuardi bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis sepertinya. Dia hanya kuli nelayan kesepian, yang terbelenggu dalam kapal asing tanpa bisa pulang, lalu Masaomi melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya—

Akashi meremas tinju ke dalam saku. Pistol kaliber ringannya masih di sana. Dia selalu membawa benda itu ke mana pun sejak berangkat dari Jepang. Dia sudah lama ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri. Sudah terlalu lama.

Sesaat matanya menggelap. Dalam kepalanya Akashi mendengar ular yang berdesis, yang melinting sarafnya sehingga berjengit dan membuatnya ingin tarik pelatuk. Akashi menggigit bibir kuat-kuat, mengenyahkan suara dalam pikirannya. Seperti ada kekuatan dari dalam yang ingin menguasai tubuhnya. Dirinya yang lain. Dia mengutuk rendah.

Suara-suara jahanam inikah yang didengar oleh Kuroko saat mereka bertatapan? Yang membuat lelaki itu kukuh mencegahnya jadi seorang pembunuh—

Tiba-tiba seseorang menuruni tangga tanpa bunyi. Tapi Akashi bisa mendengar.

Akashi mendongak.

Kuroko Tetsuya berdiri pada anak tangga teratas. Dia membawa baki makan siang kelas buruh, mungkin untuk dirinya sendiri. Dia sengaja makan di dalam kamar supaya tak sering-sering berjalan di geladak, sehingga Akashi sulit menemuinya.

Lekat, mereka bersitatap.

Kuroko langsung balik arah, menjauh.

Akashi berlari menaiki tangga.

Kuroko meletakkan baki makannya di kursi kolam renang, membuat terkejut bangsawan yang tengah berjemur. Jalannya cepat. Akashi mengejar dan nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki di geladak. Dia berteriak dalam bahasa Jepang, "Tunggu!"

"Jangan kejar aku," ucap Kuroko tanpa menoleh. Semakin menjauh, tubuhnya semakin mengabur di mata Akashi. Dia melintas di antara sekoci terbalik yang menyemaki geladak sisi.

Akashi mengeratkan gigi. Dia melompat ke atas terpal sekoci dan berpegangan pada tali pengerat, lalu mendarat tepat di depan Kuroko.

Kuroko spontan putar badan.

Akashi menangkap tangannya. "Kenapa kau menghindar dariku?!"

"Aku sibuk, Akashi-kun."

"Sibuk menghindariku? Membawa makananmu ke kamar supaya kau tak keluar dan berjumpa denganku?"

"Aku—cuma tidak enak badan."

Akashi maju, sepenuhnya cemas. "Apa kau sakit?" Dia dorong Kuroko ke dinding sekoci. Dua tubuh saling menempel. Ia lekatkan keningnya ke kening Kuroko.

Terkesiap, Kuroko membeliakkan mata. Dia tak mendorong tubuh Akashi, tak melarikan diri. Dia diam di sana.

Geladak sekoci sepi. Anjing pudel berbulu dengan pita berlari di belakang kaki Akashi, terpisah dari nyonyanya. Selain anjing itu, tak ada siapa pun di sana.

Akashi merasakan napas Kuroko tercekat, dan keningnya menghangat, begitu pula pipinya. Pipi yang halus, yang biasanya selalu putih tanpa rona. Kini bisa terlihat sedikit rona. Bibir Kuroko yang merah muda basah, hanya beberapa senti dari bibir Akashi.

Akashi meremas kuat kain terpal sekoci dan menjauhkan mukanya. Kuroko akhirnya bisa bernapas kembali.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Akashi lagi.

Kuroko memejamkan mata, dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa."

Akashi gemas ingin menyeret lelaki itu dan mengunci pergelangan tangannya di dinding, sampai mengaku. Di belakang mereka banyak pintu-pintu beruangan kosong. Dia bisa saja menyeret Kuroko ke sana sekarang, dan menghabiskan waktu berdua sampai Titanic merapat ke pelabuhan. Namun Akashi bertahan, menekan tinjunya ke dinding sekoci.

"Jawab aku. Apa Ayah mendatangimu?" tebaknya. Akashi menatap mata Kuroko untuk mengetahui reaksinya.

Dia tidak mendapatkan apa pun.

Kuroko sepenuhnya datar. "Tidak," katanya, balik memandang Akashi, keras kepala ingin dipercaya. "Aku cuma—"

"Cuma?"

"—Cuma banyak pikiran, ingin mengasingkan diri. Maaf, Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak bekerja di dapur dan menangkap ikan, aku lebih suka di kamar atau di tempat-tempat yang orang tak perlu melihatku. Aku memang lebih senang menyendiri—"

"Ketimbang bersama denganku? Ketimbang melukis wajah-wajah yang kausuka? Melihat laut yang kaucinta?"

"Ya," jawab Kuroko, nada suaranya tak sepenuhnya yakin. Sudah pasti dia berbohong!

"Jadi tawaranku yang kemarin pun—kau menolaknya?"

"Ya."

"Jadi begini rupanya. Aku sudah berdoa, dan kau malah berubah pikiran?"

"Maaf."

"Kau sungguh berubah pikiran? Kau tak mau ikut denganku saat kapal ini berlabuh."

"Aku tak mau. Maaf. Dan tolong jangan tanya kenapa. Ini keputusanku, Akashi-kun."

Wajah Akashi berubah pedih.

Di bola mata Kuroko, wajah pedih itu terefleksi padanya dalam sebuah penampakan yang sengit. Wajah itu akan tertanam sangat dalam ke hati Kuroko Tetsuya, sampai dia pun merasakan kesembiluan tak bertara. Kuroko tak suka melihat ekspresi itu, tapi ia harus melihatnya. Harus.

"Perkiraannya lusa Titanic sudah sampai di Amerika," kata Akashi.

"Ya."

"Kita akan berpisah."

"Ya."

"Di sini, di tempat ini, mungkin terakhir kalinya kita bertemu."

Bibir Kuroko terbuka, tak ada kata 'Ya'. Kali ini ia hanya mengangguk.

Hanya ada determinasi warna biru cerah dalam mata Kuroko, Akashi tak bisa menemukan kegamangan. Dia tak bisa menaklukkan lelaki itu.

Kuroko tahu Akashi tak akan pernah mau menyerah, jadi sebelum lelaki ini mendorongnya bersama sekoci hingga menggelincir ke laut, Kuroko merogoh surat dari dalam saku. Surat itu ia tempelkan ke dada Akashi.

"Bacalah," pintanya. Dan sedatar apa pun suara Kuroko, kegetirannya kentara.

Kuroko pergi meninggalkan Akashi yang tercenung menatap surat itu.

* * *

 **Senja Terakhir**

Masaomi menjepit sejumput rambut Akashi, menggunting poni yang menutup sebagian kening dan alis.

Akashi duduk di beranda, berlapis kain putih di pundak. Selagi ayahnya mendadak gemas ingin memotong rambut anaknya pagi itu. Apa yang mereka lakukan laiknya upacara sakral. Tak ada yang bicara. Akashi menatap jauh ke arah laut, melihat matahari keemasan terbit dari timur. Besok mereka akan tiba di Amerika.

"Aku tahu kau ingin pulang."

Akashi membuka mata dan melihat ayahnya berdiri di hadapannya. Kris kris. Guntingnya merapikan beberapa helai lagi. Surai magenta menempel di pipi Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau berencana mengacaukan rencanaku, meninggalkan Amerika, pulang ke Jepang. Bersama lelaki yang matanya seperti batu lazuardi itu."

Akashi diam.

"Tahukah kau kenapa aku setuju naik kapal ini?"

Akashi diam.

"Kenapa aku harus menerima akik itu dari Nash, kenapa aku harus mengiyakan ajakan kerja sama dengannya."

Akashi diam.

"Karena kau, Seijurou. Semua yang kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun sejak kelahiranmu, kulakukan untukmu."

"Termasuk membiarkan Ibu meninggal? Dan membunuh semua teman-teman dekatku?"

"Kalau itu jawaban yang ingin kau dengar, ya, aku melakukan semua itu pun untukmu."

"Bagaimana jika aku tak mau menurutimu?"

"Itu artinya kau menyalahi janji kepada ibumu. Bukankah ibumu meminta supaya kau jadi anak yang terbaik di keluarga ini, menuruti semua keinginan ayahmu dan membuatnya bangga. Menjadi kaisar bagi setiap orang yang kautemui di masa depan."

"Aku tak mau jadi kaisar bila seperti itu."

Masaomi mengeratkan jari pada gunting. "Kau harus. Karena itu jalan hidupmu."

"Aku tak mau," ulang Akashi, memandangi matahari terbit. "Aku ingin hidup sebagaimana yang kumau. Aku ingin bisa melihat laut itu dengan apresiasi, bukan karena harus menaklukkannya."

Masaomi tersenyum. "Aku percaya padamu. Apa pun yang kau lakukan setelah ini, entah itu berbohong atau berlari dari takdirmu, nantinya kau akan kembali kepada jalanmu sendiri."

Dengan kalimat itu, Masaomi pergi keluar ruangan. Beberapa pria berbaju gelap siaga di sana, Akashi tahu, mereka berdiri bukan untuk menjagai Masaomi, melainkan dirinya.

.

Kuroko Melamun.

Semangatnya terisap ke lubang hitam di dasar laut. Semalam dia bermimpi tentang lubang itu. Sejak Masaomi mendatanginya dan ia harus menulis surat untuk Akashi, Kuroko kembali menjauh dari mimpi-mimpi.

Pagi ini Kuroko bangun dengan melewatkan menyeterika pakaian. Dia langsung mandi, sarapan, dan bekerja di kafe teras. Waktu kurang dari sehari sampai Titanic merapat ke Amerika. Akashi Seijurou akan pergi menjalani kehidupan yang tak disukainya, terkungkung dalam tembok yang ia sebut dinding penjara. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuya, akan terjebak selamanya di kapal ini. Dia terapung pada lautan yang ia suka namun tak pernah bisa memutar roda kemudi ke arah yang diinginkan.

Sakit.

Kehilangan mimpi tak ubahnya sebagian anggota tubuhmu diamputasi.

Kuroko duduk di geladak sepi sambil memangku buku sketsa. Dia melukis laut. Laut yang tenang selalu menyapanya dengan penyembuhan. Tangannya bergerak sendiri sambil melukis sementara matanya kosong. Melamun adalah cara kabur sebentar tanpa perlu memutus urat napasnya. Melukis adalah cara untuk mengabadikan mimpi. Pada torehan pensil ia mengabadikan laut, mengabadikan seseorang yang membuatnya hidup kembali, membangkitkan mimpi, dan meredupkannya kembali. Kuroko mengusap lembut lukisan wajah bangsawan Jepang itu di dalam bukunya, kalau ada memori dan mimpi yang tak boleh ia lupa, wajah-wajah Akashi inilah yang ingin ia bawa ke mana pun. Dan—

Suara kaki mengetuk papan kayu geladak sepi. Kuroko baru saja melamunkan mimpi dan wajah lelaki itu, tahu-tahu dia sungguhan datang.

Akashi Seijurou melangkah kepadanya. Kuroko tenung.

"Aku sudah membaca suratmu," katanya. "Dan mari kita membahasnya bersama. Maaf, tapi meski kau berkata di akhir surat bahwa kau tak ingin aku membalasnya dan membakar surat ini—kau tahu aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Itu bukan caraku."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil.

"Meski kau tak jujur padaku, tapi aku tahu ayahku mungkin mendatangimu, mengancammu sesuatu, sehingga kau ingin kita berhenti berhubungan. Dan untuk peringatanmu supaya aku berhati-hati terhadap bangsawan Amerika busuk itu—aku sudah tahu. Dia sedang berencana buruk kepada kami. Itulah alasan aku ingin menghabisi nyawanya sebab ayahku tak mau mendengar. Dan ya, aku pun berusaha untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal keji seperti membunuh. Itu berarti aku sama busuknya dengan mereka. Semua hal yang kautulis di surat itu sudah kuketahui."

"Maaf, bukan bermaksud menggurui, Akashi-kun."

"Bukan menggurui, kau ingin pergi dariku. Itu yang aku tak bisa terima."

Akashi berdiri di sana, hanya menatap.

Kuroko diam. Semenit lagi Akashi tak bicara, dia akan mengalah dan pergi.

Akashi tak akan membiarkannya. "Aku datang kemari untuk menjawab kalimat terakhir dalam suratmu."

"Ya?"

Akashi membacakan surat itu. "Terima kasih, Akashi-kun, kau membuatku merasakan lagi kebahagiaan ketika aku masih diperbolehkan untuk bermimpi. Tapi aku punya mimpi baru saat ini. Mimpiku adalah melihatmu bahagia dengan jalan hidupmu sendiri."

Kuroko mendengarkan Akashi berbicara dengan intonasi datar seperti dirinya.

"Surat perpisahanmu indah, Kuroko. Dan aku mendukung mimpimu itu. Sekarang aku pun punya mimpi baru. Kau ingin aku bahagia, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau benar, aku semestinya tidak menawarimu pergi bersamaku ke Amerika. Ayahku tak mungkin setuju."

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Membawamu ke Amerika mungkin malah membuatmu tidak bahagia, dan aku pun tak akan pernah bahagia bersamamu."

Kuroko mengangguk. Dia mulai bangkit dari kursi, untuk pergi.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan pergi denganmu," kata Akashi. "Aku akan pergi ke mana pun kau pergi."

Kuroko berhenti melangkah. Matanya membola.

.

Untuk Akashi-kun,

di tempat.

Aku ingin berterima kasih lewat surat ini.

Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku tidak punya teman akrab kecuali buku sketsaku. Aku lebih menyukai kesendirian. Lalu kemarin aku meledak di hadapanmu, bercerita tentang sesuatu yang sudah lama kusembunyikan. aku tidak pernah terbuka kepada siapa pun. Akashi-kun membuatku meledak, tapi juga bahagia.

Semua orang punya masalahnya masing-masing. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika menarik pelatuk itu dan ingin mengorbankan segalanya demi hal yang kau inginkan. Memang aneh, tapi ketika melihat wajah dinginmu, di beranda itu, di malam itu, kau membuatku tidak bisa tinggal diam. Kau membuatku ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Yang kutahu, aku tidak mau Akashi-kun jadi pembunuh.

Akashi-kun sudah punya jalan dan kehidupan yang semua orang, sepertiku, inginkan. Kau punya mimpi-mimpi yang bisa kau wujudkan dengan mudah. Kau bisa pergi ke mana pun yang kau mau. Teruskan mimpi itu, karena aku ingin Akashi-kun bahagia. Dan karenanya, orang-orang sepertiku tidak boleh ada di dekatmu.

Dengan alasan yang sama, tawaranmu yang mengajakku ke Amerika, kutolak.

Di surat ini pula aku ingin menyampaikan padamu sesuatu yang tak bisa kuucap di atas kapal. Tapi aku harus memberitahumu. Berhati-hatilah dengan bangsawan permata itu. Aku tak sengaja mendengar niat buruk dari mulutnya. Semoga aku salah dengar, tapi bila benar, berhati-hatilah.

Terima kasih, Akashi-kun, kau membuatku merasakan lagi kebahagiaan ketika aku masih diperbolehkan untuk bermimpi. Tapi aku punya mimpi baru saat ini. Mimpiku adalah melihatmu bahagia dengan jalan hidupmu sendiri. Teruskan mimpi kedua orang tuamu, yang terbaik bagi keluargamu.

Aku tidak punya saudara, sahabat karib, kekasih. Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana aku harus memperlakukan Akashi-kun. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku merasa protektif dan mendukung seseorang. Menjaganya seperti sesuatu yang berharga. Mengaguminya seperti aku menyukai laut. Orang itu adalah Akashi-kun.

Tolong jangan balas surat ini. Sebaiknya disobek saja.

Dari teman karibmu di Titanic

Surat itu ditinggalkan Akashi Seijurou di atas tempat tidur, di antara koper yang terbuka lebar dan buku yang berbukit rapi. Yang tersisa di koper itu hanya pakaian dan buku. Foto wajah ibu, dompet, paspor, dan barang berharga lainnya telah dibawa pergi.

Masaomi membaca surat itu dalam diam.

Surat itu diletakkan di sana seolah-olah sebagai salam perpisahan dari putranya. Dia sudah menduga. Akashi berencana kabur darinya, memilih pergi bersama lelaki lazuardi.

.

Di suatu tempat di Titanic, dua lelaki bersanding.

Yang satu bersandang rakyat jelata, tengah menatap lautan. Yang satu megah seperti pangeran, menatap biru yang menurutnya lebih realis daripada laut. Lama mereka diam. Ketika salah satunya memutuskan pergi, yang satunya mengejar. Kemudian mereka bicara, sesekali berdebat, sesekali malah melontar pujian. Yang satu sangat keras kepala, yang satunya lagi absolut tak terkalahkan. Di tengah hari yang cerah, keduanya malah berjalan berdampingan, kemudian sekelompok pria berbaju hitam memergoki mereka. Mereka para pengawal ayah si putra mahkota.

Sang putra mahkota lari karena tak mau ditangkap. Teman rahasianya yang rakyat jelata mau tak mau ikut berlari bersamanya, lebih cepat, ia reflek menuntunnya ke tempat yang si putra mahkota inginkan; ke mana pun, asal mereka bisa pergi bersama sejauh-jauhnya.

Di geladak sepi yang hanya diisi sekoci terbalik, mereka bersandar, bersembunyi, sesekali terengah.

Setelah para pengawal Masaomi berlalu, Kuroko Tetsuya menghela napas. "Akashi-kun, kau egois."

"Aku berjuang untuk mimpiku sendiri. Aku yang akan menentukan hidupku mulai saat ini. Ini adalah apa yang menurutku benar. Bila aku melakukan hal yang tak sesuai dengan jalanku, maka mimpimu untukku bahagia itu hanya sekadar tulisan di kertas kusutmu."

"Akashi Seijurou, kau sedang melarikan diri saat ini."

"Benar, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan aku mau kau lari bersamaku."

"Aku sudah lari bersamamu, barusan. Napasku masih sesak."

Akashi menyeringai. "Ya, kenapa kau sudi lari bersamaku? Beberapa menit yang lalu kau kukuh ingin pergi dariku."

"Entahlah." Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya ke sekoci, memejam mata. "Akashi-kun membuatku jadi gila seperti ini."

"Rencanaku bersembunyi di kapal ini sampai Titanic berlabuh, atau kabur diam-diam saat ayahku turun. Apa kau tahu tempat yang aman untukku?"

"Akashi-kun—"

"Ya, aku seperti anak baru gede yang senang kabur dari rumah. Tak apa bila disebut begitu. Aku harus melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini karena kau menolak untuk ikut bersamaku."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku tidak bisa membangkang darimu?"

Akashi menggeleng, menang.

"Mereka di sana!" jerit salah seorang pengawal dari balik sekoci.

Kuroko dan Akashi serentak berguling ke samping, berlari bersama. Angin laut menderu di telinga saat mereka memutari lunas kapal.

"Ke mana kita harus lari?!"

Akashi mendengar Kuroko bicara sambil berlari. "Kalau bertanya apdaku, geladak kelas tiga tak aman. Akashi-kun yang memerintahkan para kelasi untuk mencariku dari kamar ke kamar. Akan mudah mencarimu di sana."

"Bagaimana dengan dek orlop, untuk ruang kargo."

"Ide buruk, Akashi-kun. Kau bisa terkunci di ruangan itu dan sebelum kapal berlabuh di Amerika, kau bisa mati kering. Kecuali kau bawa bekal atau apa."

Akashi tertawa lepas sambil berlari. Di mata orang-orang saat ini, dua lelaki beda kasta sedang berlari dikejar gerombolan sekuriti berdasi, dan mereka tampak bersenang-senang. Anak-anak penumpang kelas dua ikut berlari di antara mereka.

"Atau mungkin di kamarku sendiri. Tempat yang tak mungkin masuk ke daftar pencarian."

Kuroko menoleh. Akashi terpuaskan oleh mata lazuardi yang membulat sekejap.

Dada Akashi bergemuruh. Ia tangkap pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya memutar anjungan kapal, mereka memasuki lorong geladak dan turun menuju dek saloon. Ada lift di sana, yang segera mereka naiki dan jeruji merapat cepat. Para pengejar memaki karena terlambat menangkap.

Akashi dan Kuroko saling pandang, keduanya tak bisa menahan diri untuk melepas tawa lega. Ah. Wajah Kuroko yang usil dan bisa terkekeh cukup lepas di depannya saat ini tak akan pernah Akashi lupa. Lift terbuka, dan mereka berlari keluar.

"Mereka akan turun dengan tangga."

"Bagus, kalau begitu kita memutar dan ambil tangga yang lain. Kembali ke dek kelas satu. Pergi ke kamarku. Mereka tak akan menyangka. Jangan perlambat larimu. Cepat. Cepat!"

Kuroko meringis."Kenapa aku harus ikut lari bersama Akashi-kun. Apa yang sedang kulakukan."

"Kau baru mengatakannya? Kau sudah tak bisa berhenti sekarang." Akashi menggandeng tangannya dan menariknya sepanjang tangga darurat.

Kuroko membiarkan dirinya ditarik, berkata, "Aku bisa pergi sekarang, Akashi-kun."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu berontaklah, Kuroko. Tepis tanganku yang sedang menggandengmu ini."

Mata saling beradu. Kuroko tak menepis gandengan itu. Dia malah mematung.

Akashi tersenyum. "Bagaimana aku harus melakukannya? Haruskah aku berlutut seperti melamarmu, untuk mengajukan sebuah permintaan?"

"Apa yang kau minta?"

"Temani aku, di sisa waktu terakhir kita. Setidaknya sampai senja di sana tenggelam. Lalu kau boleh pergi, bila kau mau."

Sambil menatap laut, Kuroko mengangguk.

Waktu berlari sangat cepat kala kau memintanya melambat. Langit biru bersaput hangat menjelang senja. Kuroko menatap warna-warni burit dari jendela petak. Pada matanya yang biru cerah tergenang langit oranye.

Akashi menatap mata itu sebentar, kemudian mengendap masuk kabin kelas satu. Tak ada sesiapa pun di kamar. Sore hari, kabin kelas satu sepi. Waktu siang hingga petang adalah jam bersosialisasi dan mencari partner berbisnis. Masaomi sedang di ruang cerutu bersama bangsawan lain dan tak mungkin kembali sebelum makan malam.

Sambil mengatur napas, Kuroko melangkah limbung di bawah penel bersekat kayu ceri hitam. Wangi furnitur mahal langsung sesap di hidungnya. Sebelumnya Akashi pernah membawanya ke kamar saat meminjamkan pakaian. Meski begitu, Kuroko tak bosan ukiran mahal pada lengan kursi dan lukisan-lukisan berkelas yang tergantung di kamar berkarpet tebal.

"Aman," kata Akashi, suaranya berbisik.

Kuroko menatap lelaki itu tak percaya.

Akashi mengerut dahi. "Kau menyangsikan ucapanku?"

"Akashi-kun tak pernah salah. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sungguhan datang ke sini?"

"Ya tak masalah. Akan kuusir mereka. Mereka tak dibayar untuk mengejarku di kamarku sendiri, kan?"

Kuroko bergeleng-geleng, jemari mengukir lukisan yang bergantung pada dinding.

Akashi berjongkok di depan brankas. Besi kotak tersebut terbuka. Masaomi begitu ceroboh bila ia lupa menutupnya. Akashi memeriksa apakah kotak berisi perhiasan permata lazuardi. Kuroko mengintip dari belakang, memandang waspada permata cantik itu.

Kuroko ingin bertanya, "Apa yang akan kaulakukan pada permata itu?" tapi suaranya tak keluar. Dia biarkan Akashi menggenggam permata itu dalam kepalannya, lalu Akashi memasukkan permata itu ke saku celananya. Brankas ditutup.

Akashi menggeser sofa ke depan pintu kamar untuk mengganjalnya. Pakaian dan buku-buku yang terserak di tempat tidur ia bereskan. Sebuah foto hitam putih terjatuh saat Akashi memindahkan sebuah buku ke dalam koper. Akashi memungut foto itu tanpa menoleh dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula. Koper dikunci. Kuroko memerhatikan dari ambang pintu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku melihat foto itu," kata Kuroko. "Beberapa waktu lalu, saat Akashi-kun meminjamiku pakaian."

Akashi menaikkan alisnya, menunggu Kuroko melanjutkan maksudnya.

"Kata Akashi-kun orang di foto itu sudah tak ada. Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Tanpa ragu Akashi menjawab, "Ya."

Kuroko menatap tanpa ekspresi. Akashi menunggu bibir itu terbuka dan melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, tapi mengetahui Kuroko yang lebih suka diam, Akashi ragu.

Akashi membuka jendela menuju teras kabin. Tepat di atasnya adalah susuran kecil bertiang sekunar. Akashi memanjat keluar jendela, dan mendaki naik ke atas kanopi.

"Kemari, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi mengulurkan tangan.

Kuroko diam sebentar, lalu menyambut tangan itu, menggenggamnya erat. Kuroko ikut memanjat ke atas teras.

Keduanya duduk di atap, menatap anjungan Titanic menghunjami kaki langit. Senja lebih kelihatan pekat di atas sini. Kuroko menahan napas karena kagum.

"Dari sini, pengawalmu bisa melihat kita."

"Aku tak peduli. Setiap detik kau berada di sini kini terlalu berharga untukku."

"Akashi-kun, aku benar-benar tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Sebentar lagi aku pergi."

"Aku tahu. Pergilah, dan aku akan mengejarmu. Aku pergi bersamamu."

"Kuharap kau tidak serius."

"Aku serius dengan keinginanku. Itu akan menjadi salah satu hal yang ingin kulakukan sebelum mati. Meski mustahil bisa terkabul, izinkan aku berdoa sambil menatap matahari senja itu."

Kuroko menoleh, tersenyum tipis. "Akashi-kun tak boleh mati, sebelum kau menikah dan beranak sepuluh, meneruskan keluarga besarmu."

Akashi mendengus miris. "Itukah impianmu, Kuroko? Bahkan kekasih-kekasihku di masa lalu tak pernah meminta hal muluk seperti itu. Kenapa kau yang baru beberapa hari bersamaku menginginkan itu."

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Aku tak pernah punya perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya." Kuroko mendongak. "Kupikir ini perasaan egois. Kupikir aku menginginkan Akashi-kun karena kau bisa mewujudkan apa yang kumau, membebaskanku dari sepi. Sejak berkenalan denganmu, setiap tidur aku bermimpi pergi dari kapal ini bersamamu. Tapi—"

Camar laut melintas sangat dekat di puncak kepala mereka. Akashi menatap camar itu menukik ke arah laut. Kuroko melihat pemandangan yang sama.

"Akashi-kun, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Bagaimana perasaanku."

"Kurasa aku tahu. Tak perlu kaujelaskan."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku pun ingin pergi bersamamu, jika itu tidak mustahil. Apakah perasaan egoisku ini bisa diterima—"

Akashi menghentikan Kuroko bicara. Jarinya di bibir lelaki itu, dan mata keduanya bertemu dalam sunyi.

"Tak perlu penjelasan. Aku sudah tahu." Akashi menangkup tangan Kuroko, membawanya ke atas punggung tangannya sendiri. "Kuroko, bila memang ini yang terakhir, apakah aku boleh melakukan yang kumau?"

Kuroko menahan napas saat tangannya disentuh. "Akashi-kun meminta izin dariku?"

"Ya, aku meminta izin."

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Tapi masih ada nada perintah dalam suaramu barusan."

"Ya, jadi kuharap kau tak bisa berkata 'tidak'."

Perlahan, Kuroko mengangguk. Dan pada pergelangan tangannya, Akashi merasakan denyut nadi, yang menguat, kencang. Dengan jari ia telusur urat lembut kehijauan, menekannya, merasakan denyut hidup dari tubuh Kuroko.

Akashi menggandeng pergelangan tangan itu ketika ia menuruni undakan, melompat kembali ke kamarnya. Direngkuhnya pinggang Kuroko saat lelaki itu mendarat. Wajah mereka dekat. Akashi menyesap wangi napasnya sesaat, dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

Akashi sering melihatnya; mimpi-mimpi yang terapung. Pada saat bayi ia mencium wangi air susu, dan merasa begitu bahagia saat mencicipnya. Tak ada yang tahu tentang mimpi itu. Akashi tak pernah bercerita kepada siapa pun selain dirinya.

Tetapi kepada Kuroko, ia bercerita. Sembari menanti senja tenggelam, ia bercerita di sisi tempat tidur. Ia membuka semua hal tentang dirinya. Mimpi, kebahagiaan, ketakutannya, sakitnya, tertariknya, cinta-cinta lama yang telah pergi karena tak boleh dekat dengannya.

Kuroko mendengarkan keseluruhan dengan seksama.

Giliran Kuroko yang bercerita tentang dirinya sendiri, yang kelabu, yang hampir tiada, yang hanya Akashi yang bisa melihat. Tentang mimpi, bahagia, takut, dan perasaannya kepada Akashi. Tak satu pun dari mereka bicara tentang waktu, yang bergulir seperti ingin menghukum. Mereka berhenti mengawasi senja di jendela, diam-diam ingin menutupi langit yang sudah begitu merah di luar sana. Pada wajahnya, Akashi tahu, Kuroko pun ingin matahari di luar sana beku.

Teruslah menggantung di tepi kaki langit. Mohon jangan terbenam sekarang. Mereka masih ingin bersama.

Setelah napas mereka habis karena saling bertukar cerita, mereka rebah. Lalu Akashi berpindah ke atas Kuroko. Sejenak Kuroko tegang, lalu melunak. Ditatapnya Akashi lekat, dan sebelah tangannya merentang, meremas seprai. Dia izinkan Akashi bergerak, melintas, menelusur, merajai. Dia mengangguk ketika Akashi mendekat.

Saat senja terakhir di Titanic tenggelam, Akashi Seijurou mencium kening Kuroko Tetsuya. Ciuman yang menjalar ke pelipis, halus mengelus rahang, menanjak pada hidung, menurun di cekungan mata, lalu turun, turun.

Kuroko menahan napas saat bibir mereka bersentuhan, perlahan, matanya terpejam. Jemarinya ke belakang telinga Akashi, turun ke leher, menggaruk punggung. Jarinya menggali ke dalam daging, dan pertautan bibir mereka menjadi sengit.

Dua tubuh bergerak gelisah. Seprai bergesek lembut. Saling rengkuh, merapat, satu kaki Akashi menekuk di antara kaki di bawahnya.

Kuroko terkejut, merasakan napasnya tercuri. Akashi melembut, menunggu bibir itu kembali membuka saat tenang, dan menyusupkan lidahnya lagi.

Ombak mengempas, menepuk lembut batu karang, sebelum menggerus ganas.

Jemari Akashi menelusup pada celah kecil di antara dua kancing baju, menyentuh kulit dada.

Kuroko merintih. Sesekali ia ingin menepis jari itu, tapi kemudian malah menariknya dan menyentuhkannya ke bagian-bagian yang belum pernah dijamah oleh siapa pun.

Kelopak mata Akashi berat, dan tenggorokannya menyempit saat ia menjamah secara lebih liar. Sulit. Sulit menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengoyak pakaian Kuroko, tapi ia berusaha.

Lembut, jarinya menjelajah dari dagu turun ke selangka, dari selangka ke puting dada, yang masih tertutup pakaian. Mengusap dan mengetuk berhati-hati.

Kuroko yang masih sangat asing dengan perasaannya sendiri, memberi Akashi kepercayaan untuk menguasainya. Hanya sebentar. Sampai senja itu tenggelam. Jangan tenggelam sekarang. Kenapa waktu selalu mengejarnya? Selalu mengejarnya.

Akashi ingin marah, menggeram di leher Kuroko, sambil mengisap lekukan lunak di sana. Kuroko terkesiap.

Dalam pikirannya Akashi masih bisa mendengar seruan suara Masaomi: "Waktu tak pernah menunggumu". Oleh karenanya Akashi mempercepat rabaannya, bukan hanya karena dia frustrasi seks, karena takut waktu mengalahkannya, takut lelaki lazuardi pergi. Akashi meremas tubuh Kuroko sampai lelaki itu menggeliat cukup tajam di bawahnya. Jari kaki mengepal. Akashi berpejam mendengarkan bunyi napas, erangan-erangan.

Kuroko tiba-tiba mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Akashi, sambil terengah.

Akashi menatap bintik keringat di kening itu, dan bibirnya yang menguapkan napas putih. Saat Akashi ingin menyentuh pipi yang agak merona itu, Kuroko menahannya lagi dengan cengkeraman. Bukan penolakan. Dan dari mulutnya Kuroko berkata dengan canggung tapi meyakinkan, bahwa dia ingin menyerahkan diri. Si lelaki lazuardi sedang menganugerahinya perpanjangan masa

Untuk pertama kalinya Akashi merasa berada di puncak absolutis.

Akashi menarik Kuroko supaya duduk, dan sambil memandang matanya, dia copoti satu demi satu kancing kemeja lelaki itu.

Kuroko tidak menolak, napasnya berat. Sentuhan jari Akashi menggeliatkan rasa geli yang bersifat menyenangkan di kulitnya. Akashi senang bila Kuroko senang, jadi ia usapkan lagi jari-jarinya ke kulit di bawah pakaiannya.

Kuroko merespons dengan membanting kepalanya ke samping, meliuk, dan sekali lagi punggungnya menempel ke ranjang, Akashi menindih.

Tak lama, karpet di sisi ranjang dijatuhi tumpukan berhelai-helai pakaian. Tak ada celah bagi kulit hangat Kuroko untuk melarikan diri dari sentuhan-sentuhan.

Jingga menjadi ungu, ungu menjadi ungu kehitaman. Wewarna langit senja mengumbarkan siluet pada seprai yang berkerut dan tertekuk.

Kuroko meremas seprai putih harum bunga sampai sobek. Akashi meremas punggung tangan tersebut, menghentikan kukunya menggali terlalu dalam ke ranjang. Ia pindahkan tangan Kuroko ke pundaknya, dan dia berbisik di telinga yang memerah: cakarlah di punggung.

Kuroko berhati-hati, mencakar Akashi dari lengan, pundak, punggung, lalu leher belakang. Dia melakukannya seperti coba-coba. Dia pun sedang mengeksplorasi tubuh Akashi. Jarinya yang kaku bergerak menjelajah otot di perut seperti naik turun bukit. Mata Kuroko berkerlap di bawah cahaya remang. Kerlap itu bersembunyi di balik kelopaknya lagi saat Akashi mengulum kulit lehernya. Jari yang menelusuri menjadi cubitan. Mereka saling pandang, lalu tertawa tanpa napas.

Akashi membalas cubitan-cubitan itu dengan gigitan. Ingin rasanya menghukum lelaki ini di sini, membuatnya terbentang di atas ranjang pribadi dengan tungkai merekah seperti bunga. Akashi ingin menandai setiap jengkal. Kulit putih di lehernya, mengulumnya sampai merah, dan selangka yang menonjol. Sehingga meski Kuroko sungguhan bayangan, orang-orang masih bisa melihat seluruh tanda di tubuhnya. Akashi membisikkan niatnya, dan sebelum Kuroko protes, dia cumbui lagi bibir merah muda itu.

Lebih banyak lagi atribut pakaian yang dilepas. Rompi, kemudian celana. Kuroko gugup, berulang kali menelan ludah. Wajahnya antara pucat dan merona. Akashi menggenggam tangannya yang tremor, sembari berbisik agar ia tenang. Bisikan itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia berpejam saat menarik turun celana panjang Kuroko. Setelah Kuroko sudah telanjang sepenuhnya, ia membuka mata kembali.

Kuroko menekuk satu kaki, menatap Akashi, menunggu apa yang hendak ia lakukan.

Akashi berlutut di sana dan diserbu rasa ingin menyicip kulit Kuroko secara menyeluruh. Ia mulai dari ujung kaki.

Napas Kuroko memburu. Kakinya sibuk mengatup, dan berulang kali Akashi merentang-kannya, sampai Kuroko menyerah membiarkannya terbuka.

Lebih terbuka lagi. Lampu berpijar remang di atas tempat tidurnya sementara langit di luar jendela menggelap. Tapi Akashi bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Kuroko, yang bukan sekadar bayangan. Bibir mengukir areola di dadanya. Ia suka mendengar cara Kuroko terkesiap dan membusung. Bibir menjelajahi perut, napas hangat mengembus pelvis. Bagian yang memadat dari diri Kuroko, ia remas lembut. Bagian lainnya yang berkedut, dengan ibu jarinya ia usap.

Kuroko bereaksi selaiknya perjaka paling murni. Dilihatnya lelaki lazuardi menggeliat, bibir bengkak melepas lenguh. Dahinya berkerut dalam. Lehernya mengerat saat napasnya tertahan. Kuroko separuh duduk seperti ingin menghentikannya, saat Akashi membungkuk di antara kedua kakinya.

Akashi berhenti sebentar, menengok mata lazuardi, menyelami kedalamannya, membiarkan dirinya tersesat.

Jemari mereka bertaut.

Kuroko menggigit tepi bibirnya.

Jemari Akashi di tangan yang lain sedang mengular di antara kedua kaki. Menyelinap, mengular, sesekali merenggang.

Akashi membenamkan muka di dada lelaki itu.

Kedalaman laut mengisap seluruh udara dalam parunya dan ia biarkan isi pikirannya kosong, dihela ombak, mengapung entah di mana.

Setiap embusan napas yang bergulir dari bibir Kuroko seolah bersukma. Akashi ingin mendengarnya sepanjang hari, dan ia berani menukarnya dengan napasnya sendiri.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko mengerangkan namanya, di antara napasnya yang terputus.

Akashi berhenti menyelam, segera berenang ke permukaan, ambil napas, dan mencari wajah itu. Apakah Kuroko kesakitan? Apakah Kuroko ingin berhenti sekarang? Akashi membulatkan mata, bersiap menghadapi penolakan.

Tersengal berat, Kuroko berkata, "Aku—hh—ingin melihat wajah Akashi-kun juga."

Akashi mengangguk. Jemari yang mencelup ia tarik kembali. "Kau bebas melihatku kapan pun kau mau."

"Bebas melukismu juga kapan pun kumau?" Kuroko masih mencoba bercanda pada momen paling intim mereka.

Akashi mendengus. "Ya, bila posisinya seperti ini."

"Izinkan aku," pinta Kuroko.

"Huh?"

"Melukis Akashi-kun dalam ingatanku."

Melihat mata yang jernih itu, Akashi merasakan panas di wajahnya sendiri. Ada ledakan rasa bahagia, sekaligus perih merangsang. Dia menarik napas tajam, lalu mengangguk.

Mereka bersatu dalam napas yang selaras. Ranjang berderit lembut. Kuroko lebih banyak menahan diri, mengerutkan kening, menelan erangan sakit saat ia dimasuki. Akashi menempelkan bibirnya di sana agar Kuroko mau membuka mulut dan ia bisa mendengar desahannya. Sakit atau nikmat. Ia ingin mendengar semuanya.

Ini kali pertama ia merasakan seks dengan begitu sakral.

Segalanya terlupakan.

Lupakan tentang mimpi-mimpi yang diamputasi. Lupakan kebengisan jalan hidupnya, kekuasaan feodal ayahnya atas dirinya, pengawal-pengawal yang kapan saja menggedor pintu kamar berganjal sofa itu. Lupakan Titanic yang berlaju secepat badai, dan hawa dingin dari gunung es yang mendekat di depan sana. Akashi tenggelam di dalam Kuroko Tetsuya, dan ia tak mau berhenti.

Suara Kuroko menebal, mengeras dalam pekikan. Ranjang berderit. Akashi tercekat, mencengkeram tangan Kuroko ke atas kepalanya. Tubuh keduanya berayun digiring ombak, naik turun, sesekali menepi untuk mengambil napas, semakin naik, dan angkasanya memutih.

Kuroko memeluknya erat, berpegangan padanya. Kuroko menerimanya, menyambut setiap masukannya. Kuroko miliknya.

Akashi bergetar. Bibir ia gigit kuat-kuat. Dari sudut matanya ia merasakan hangat. Ada rasa tak berperi yang menjalari sekujur badannya saat ini. Mestinya Kuroko yang bergetar karena ia terus digempur, tapi lihat betapa lelaki lazuardi sangat kuat. Kuat, bahkan dia memeluk Akashi begitu erat untuk meredam getaran di tubuh Akashi. Erangan-erangannya jujur, menenangkan batin. Akashi berfokus mendengarkan suara-suara itu, sampai Kuroko berdesah sesuatu yang membuat matanya membuka kembali.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau bahagia?"

Tak pernah sebahagia ini. Akashi tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu secara verbal. Dia letakkan tangannya di pipi Kuroko, dan Kuroko yang observan bisa melihat wajah dan mata paling tulus dari seorang Akashi.

Letih dan meretih, Kuroko Tetsuya tersenyum.

Mereka berpeluk begitu erat sampai keduanya bernapas dalam satu tarikan yang sama.

.

Kuroko merasakan seluruh tubuhnya berembun. Basah. Rasanya seperti menjala ikan di tepi dermaga, disengat matahari juga diperciki air asin. Embun meluncur dari kulitnya dan menetesi bumi.

Menoleh ke samping, Kuroko melihat Akashi tersenyum. Senyum menawan itu seperti terukir permanen di sana. Sebelum dan sesudah mereka berhubungan. Kuroko teduh menatapnya. Jemarinya bergerak, menyusur sedikit poni Akashi yang sudah memendek. Akashi bertutur ayahnya yang menggunting rambut pagi ini.

Mendengar kata 'ayah' dari bibir itu, Kuroko tahu bahwa ia harus turun dari ranjang sekarang. Hari sudah gelap. Senja terbenam dan ia telah menemani Akashi lebih lama dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan.

Akashi membantu Kuroko menuruni ranjang. Saat Kuroko terjatuh oleng karena kakinya masih mati rasa, Akashi memeluk pinggangnya.

Lalu mereka mendengar suara itu; suara pintu yang bergeser dan langkah kaki. Kedua lelaki langsung melompat meraih pakaian. Kuroko sempat memasukkan kakinya ke lubang celana yang salah, dan Akashi yang biasanya serbasempurna membiarkan ritsleting celananya tak terkancing. Ternyata mereka memakai celana yang tertukar. Mereka saling pandang, terkekeh secara rahasia.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti. Keduanya sama-sama tahu.

Inilah saatnya berpisah.

"Aku ingin mengantarkanmu ke dek bawah," kata Akashi, nadanya meminta.

Kuroko mengangguk saja.

Akashi mengintip dari lubang pintu, mengecek siapa yang berada di luar. Tak ada siapa pun. Dia segera menggeser sofa yang menghalangi pintu, sampai tangannya digenggam seseorang. Kuroko meremas pergelangan tangannya sebentar, lalu membantu Akashi mendorong sofa.

"Akashi-kun."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih," kata Kuroko, membungkuk. "Aku—tak akan pernah melupakanmu."

Aku juga. Suara Akashi tak keluar. Kurasa tak akan jatuh cinta kepada siapa pun lagi setelah ini.

Kuroko melangkah ke pintu, dan Akashi menahan diri untuk menarik tangan itu. "Bisakah kita saling bertukar surat?" tanyanya.

Kuroko tak sempat menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Sekejap kemudian mereka membeku.

Mereka mendengar suara berisik di luar kamar.

Akashi langsung mengintip lewat lubang kunci.

Kuroko tak perlu ikut mengintip untuk tahu; ia pun mendengar suara ribut. Ia mendengar suara Masaomi dan bangsawan Amerika berambut emas itu, Nash Gold.

Mereka berdiri di depan brankas dan mungkin sedang membicarakan perihal batu akik yang menghilang dari sana. Akashi masih mengantongi batu itu selama mereka di kamar.

Kemudian Kuroko tahu kenapa Masaomi membiarkan brankas itu terbuka.

"Bukankah penawaranku luar biasa, Tuan Masaomi?" Nash duduk di sofa Masaomi dengan mengangkat kakinya. "Kau satu-satunya bangsawan Jepang yang berhasil melintasi samudra bersama Titanic. Kenapa tidak tahu berterima kasih?"

Masaomi berdiri di depan sofa itu, tangannya merogoh saku. "Tentu aku sangat berterima kasih. Berkat jamuan dan bantuanmu, aku bisa berada di sini."

"Kau tahu kenapa aku menyerahkan batu itu kepadamu? Sebagai jaminan supaya kau dan aku sampai dengan selamat ke Amerika melalui kapal ini. Tanpa batu itu, tak ada artinya."

"Tentu saja." Senyum Masaomi berubah dingin. "Sebab kau butuh seseorang untuk dikambinghitamkan. Menyelundupkan batu itu dari Afganistan ke Amerika tanpa ketahuan. Kau tinggal membunuhku di pelabuhan dan mengeklaim kembali batu itu."

Kuroko menahan napas. Di sisinya, ia merasakan tubuh kaku Akashi.

"Apa kaupikir aku bodoh, Tuan Nash Gold yang terhormat? Aku sudah tahu kau adalah gembong penyelundup permata sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Terima kasih sudah menyerahkan aset berhargamu kepadaku. Siapa yang memanfaatkan siapa?"

Nash Gold mengeluarkan tak hanya seringai, tetapi juga pistol dari saku. Pistol itu teracung pada Masaomi.

Tungkai Masaomi memaku lantai. Ia tak bergerak.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Seharusnya aku membunuhmu sebelum kita tiba di Amerika. Kebetulan kau punya putra yang temperamental, yang membawa pistol ke mana-mana dan mengundang orang ke buritan dengan surat untuk dia bunuh. Hubungan kalian pun dikenal tidak baik. Akan kubuat kalian bertengkar lalu tak sengaja putramu menembakmu di kamar. Seluruh Titanic akan mencatatnya sebagai peristiwa paling memalukan. Sepasang ayah dan anak yang mengidap sakit jiwa, dari kepulauan aneh nun jauh di sana. Yang memiliki tradisi primitif dan barbar."

Tenang, Masaomi masih berdiri di sana, hanya menatap.

"Bagaimana cara orang-orang Amerika berduel, Tuan Nash? Bukankah mereka hanya akan menembak orang yang bersenjata? Kami para samurai tak pernah takut mati, dan tak pernah memasukkan pedang kami kembali ke sarungnya sebelum lawan terbujur," kata Masaomi kalem. "Aku tidak takut mati, Nash Gold."

Nash terkekeh keras, dan dia menjulurkan lidah. "Siapa peduli etika sekarang? Akashi Masaomi, selamat bertemu dengan leluhurmu. Mati kau."

Kuroko mendelik. Lantai kayu berdebum lantam. Bunga api memercik tepat di depan matanya.

Tembakan keras menggaung di Titanic.

Panel kayu ceri hitam di kamar terpercik darah. Tubuh seseorang ambruk. Bau mesiu menguap pekat dari lubang pistol berlaras pendek.

Masaomi masih berdiri di sana. Ekspresi muka tak berubah. Dingin yang mengerikan.

Namun ada yang berwajah lebih dingin dari Masaomi, yaitu putranya; Akashi Seijurou.

Tepat sebelum Nash menembak, Akashi melompat dari balik kamar tidur. Ia mencabut pistol, menarik pelatuk tanpa napas. Ujung pistolnya mengeluarkan asap. Peluru tajamnya baru saja ditembakkan menembus tengkuk belakang Nash Gold.

Nash Gold terkapar di kaki sofa. Matanya membelalak terkejut tak sempat menutup. Cecair darah mengucur dari lubang di tubuhnya, mencari jalan menembus celah pada lantai kayu.

Perlahan pistol itu menurun dari tangan Akashi, saat realisasi mendebur dunia. Kuroko memandang tubuh kekasihnya bergetar hebat. Akashi baru saja membunuh.

Masaomi tersenyum dingin kepada putranya, mengucap terima kasih tanpa suara.

Dari lorong kabin, langkah kaki para kelasi mendekati mereka.

* * *

 **Tenggelam**

Masaomi merebut pistol pembunuh dari tangan putranya. Benda itu ia empaskan ke lantai, terlontar, dan berhenti tepat di bawah kaki Kuroko.

Tak satu pun dari mereka sempat berbicara. Kelasi kapal gaduh, datang mendobrak masuk ruangan. "Oh God! Apa yang terjadi Tuan-Tuan?!"

Masaomi langsung melangkah di depan putranya yang masih tercenung. Dengan tangan merentang, Masaomi menghadap para kru kapal. "Aku baru saja masuk kamar, dan lihat, brankasku terbuka! Seseorang lagi-lagi mencuri batu akik lazuardiku! Apakah kalian tidak becus menjaga geladak ini?!"

Nash Gold pasti gemas ingin meloncat hidup dan menuding Akashi sebagai pembunuhnya. Tapi ia telah terbungkam selamanya. Untuk sesaat, bahkan Kuroko pun percaya dengan setiap perkataan Masaomi.

Kru kapal terbelalak. "Batu itu tercuri lagi?! Lalu—" Semua mata memandang mayat di kaki sofa.

"Saat aku masuk ke kamarku, aku bersama putraku. Dan pria ini sudah berada di kamarku." Masaomi menunjuk mayat Nash Gold, lalu menjatuhkan tatapannya kepada Kuroko. "Bersama lelaki bermata biru ini."

Akashi mendelik, bibir terbuka hendak menyangkal keras. Namun Masaomi lebih cepat.

"Mereka berdua di dalam kabinku." Masaomi menuding Kuroko dan Nash. "Kutebak mereka berebut ingin mencuri permata itu. Coba kalian geledah lelaki ini."

Para kelasi nyata-nyata melihat pistol itu tergeletak di depan kaki si Kuroko. Serentak mereka menyerbu. Kelasi memungut pistol pembunuh. Pakaian Kuroko dilucuti, dan saku celananya ditepuk. Pada celana itu, mereka menemukan batu akik lazuardi.

Kuroko diam di sana, tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Tidak!" hardik Akashi keras. "Itu adalah—"

"Memang benar!" potong Masaomi. "Lelaki pelayan ini yang menemukan batu permata itu saat menghilang. Tapi bukankah kita sudah curiga terhadapnya? Bahkan Nash—rekanku yang malang ini—" Masaomi berkata tanpa melirik mayatnya. "—pun menaruh curiga bagaimana pelayan ini bisa menemukan batu itu yang katanya terjatuh di lorong. Kalian bisa bertanya pada bangsawan lainnya yang duduk di meja. Mereka mendengar saat Nash berkata curiga."

"Hentikan!" tukas Akashi menggelagar. "Pistol itu milikku dan celana yang dipakainya itu milikku! Aku yang membu—"

Masaomi tak kalah menggelegar. "Nah, kalau begitu sudah jelas! Pelayan ini masuk kamarmu, mengambil pistol dan celana milikmu dan batu itu. Apalagi yang bisa kausangkal, Seijurou? Memangnya bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memakai celanamu?"

Akashi bungkam.

Para kelasi menyaksikan lempar-lemparan kata sengit itu. Mereka mengejang di tempat.

Saat kedua tangan Kuroko diikat ke belakang oleh satuan kelasi keamanan, Akashi menerjang. Dia memukul kelasi yang berdiri terdekat, memukul mereka-mereka yang menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Hentikan, Seijurou!" bentak Masaomi. "Hukum harus ditegakkan meskipun dia temanmu! Kau sudah ditipunya."

Ini gila.

"Lepaskan dia! Dia tidak bersalah!" Akashi melolong perih, memerintahkan para kelasi yang kini limbung.

Kuroko tiba-tiba menoleh kepada Akashi. Sorot pandangnya sengit, dengan suara terjernihnya pada hari itu, ia berkata, "Akashi-kun, hentikan."

Akashi menahan tinjunya sebelum memukul lagi.

"Aku mengakui kesalahanku," tegas lelaki lazuardi. "Aku yang melakukannya."

"Kuroko, ini gila! Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

Kuroko menggeleng, di mata itu ia memaparkan sebuah deklarasi bisu. Aku melakukannya untukmu, Akashi-kun.

Tiba-tiba pita suara Akashi tercekik. Dia tak pernah kalah, namun selalu kekasihnya yang mencuri napas.

Kuroko dibawa pergi ke geladak bawah.

.

Pada malam itu, tak satu pun penghuni Titanic mampu melihat; gunung es yang keperkasaannya melampaui apa pun yang mereka bayangkan. Kecuali mungkin seorang di antara mereka, yang bukan cenayang, tetapi bisa menebak akhir hidupnya dekat. Kuroko Tetsuya diikat di dalam salah satu gudang di geladak kelas tiga. Kelasi di depannya bertanya lagi, "Benarkah kau yang membunuh?" Sebenarnya mereka tak percaya. "Bila ya, kau benar-benar akan berurusan dengan hukum yang pelik di negara kami. Pembunuhan di Titanic, ini bisa membuat pers geger."

Para kelasi sibuk berdiskusi dengan rekan-rekan. Apa jadinya saat dunia mendengar? Bahwa pada pelayaran pertama Titanic, seseorang bangsawan Amerika terbunuh di tangan pelayan Jepang bertubuh mungil ini?

Kuroko pilih memejamkan mata saja. Dia ingin tidur, siapa tahu saat terbangun nanti, ia sudah berada di tempat yang lebih indah. Di pelabuhan Jepang misalnya.

Ah.

Dia baru saja berpisah dengan Akashi, dan sudah merindukannya lagi. Separuh tubuhnya masih agak mati rasa. Inilah yang terbaik. Kuroko menahan sesak di tenggorokannya, membiarkan tubuhnya lunglai sejenak.

"Mungkin peristiwa ini harus ditutupi."

"Mungkin pelayan ini harus disingkirkan."

Kuroko mendengar semua itu. Dia tak terkejut saat melihat lubang pistol menunjuk ke jidatnya.

Guncangan keras menjatuhkan pistol itu. Para kelasi jatuh terpeleset dan memaki.

Di bawah sana baling-baling Titanic terus berputar, menepis keretakan air beku, namun tak kuasa saat dipinggirkan oleh serpihan gunung beku.

Kapal berbelok mengitari es dan mundur, namun terlambat. Badan kanan Titanic telah bersinggung kuat dengan gunung beku, membuat rententan di bawah garis air. Lima kompartemen kedap air bocor.

Kuroko membayangkan air dingin menembus dinding ruang ketel, membenamkan para kuli penyekop batu bara sampai ke atas kepala. Pasti sakit sekali rasanya, bergulung dalam air laut di bawah titik nol derajat. Sesakit rasa ketika seluruh mimpimu dipreteli. Saking sakitnya kaurasakan sekujur tubuhmu mati rasa. Kau lemas, jatuh berlutut, dan menjadi pasrah menunggu mati.

.

Guncangan luar biasa kerasnya. Apa yang terjadi? Penumpang di seputar koridor bertanya-tanya. Penumpang di dalam kamar pun ikut terjaga.

Akashi merasakan selama beberapa detik, dan Masaomi memegangi gelasnya supaya tak berguling. Setidaknya guncangan itu membuat pertengkaran ayah dan anak ini berakhir. Akashi pergi keluar kamar, menoleh kanan-kiri. Tak ada apa pun.

"Ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

Selanjutnya sunyi.

Setengah jam berlalu. Akashi dan Masaomi meneruskan pertengkaran dalam bisu.

Di negara kepulauan seperti Jepang, mereka sudah terbiasa merasakan gempa. Getaran hebat barusan tak mampu menjeda tatapan sengit ayah dan anak dengan segala permasalahan mereka.

Akashi membayangkan gunung es yang menabrak. Benar atau tidak, dia tak peduli. Sekujur tubuhnya telah terbenam di bawah lautan di bawah titik beku, kelu. Ia dan Masaomi menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di restoran kelas satu. Selama di restoran, Akashi terus memaku mata kepada serbet linennya saat Masaomi berbicara.

Di antara penumpang yang panik dan bertanya-tanya, Akashi melihat seseorang. Berbadan besar dan berkulit gelap—Jason Silver, adik dari Nash Gold, yang berjalan cukup cepat di luar restoran sambil mengguncang saku berisi pistol. Suaranya nyaring saat membentak kelasi. Akashi mendengar amukannya: "Di mana keparat itu?! Kubuat bolong tubuhnya!"

"Kenapa tak kau bunuh ayahmu sekalian bersama Nash?" Suara Masaomi meredam amukan di luar restoran. Ayahnya menuang anggur ke gelas bening. "Kau punya lebih dari satu peluru di pistolmu."

Akashi diam.

"Aku sudah tahu kau pasti akan melakukannya; Membunuh untuk keluargamu. Itu hal biasa yang sering kulakukan, Seijurou, dalam peperangan. Kuakui, aku takjub dengan perangaimu saat ini. Aku hampir-hampir skeptis. Di mana pun kau kutinggalkan, kau tetap mengakar pada keluargamu sendiri. Kau memang penerus sejatiku."

Akashi mengangguk, tanpa melihat ayahnya. "Kau lupa berterima kasih dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Dalam beberapa hari dia yang berhasil mengubahku, membuatku tidak meletuskan satu peluru lagi."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu ia harus disingkirkan."

Akashi mendongak, menarik napas.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Sei. Aku tak masalah bila kau membunuhku, asal kau tetap mengemban nama keluargaku ke mana pun kau pergi."

Jason Silver tampak bergerak menuju lift untuk turun ke geladak bawah. Dia memukul kru kapal yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan melakukan itu. Kematian terlalu ringan untuk kita. Jadi sebaiknya kita terus hidup secara masing-masing, dengan atau tanpa mimpi." Akashi menggenggam pistol dan mengantonginya.

Masaomi menahan tangan Akashi, menariknya dengan cengkeraman. "Mau ke mana?"

"Ke anjungan. Bertemu kapten kapal. Bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan guncangan barusan."

Akashi keluar dari restoran.

Masaomi berdiam di meja. Gelas anggurnya mendingin. Sesaat dia menatap punggung putranya yang mengabur, dia memanggil keras, tetapi Akashi tak mau menoleh lagi kepadanya.

Ayahnya selalu benar hanya dalam satu hal; Waktu tak pernah Silver sudah memaksa turun lift ke geladak terdasar. Akashi mengumpat, gagal mengejar. Dia mencari jalan lain.

Di kabin kelas satu, kasak-kusuk mengisi sepanjang lorong. Pengunjung berbisik panik "Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa guncangan barusan begitu keras?" dan tak satu pun dari mereka mengungkit tentang kemungkinan kapal ini akan tenggelam, meski beberapa awak kapal dengan cukup santai menyerahkan jaket pelampung darurat. Akashi menepis pelampung yang disodorkan kepadanya. Hanya Akashi yang tidak bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kapten kapal berjalan gesit disusul beberapa kelasi, tak sengaja Akashi mendengar percakapan.

Lima kompartemen bocor. Kapal kemasukan air. Berapa jam lagi sebelum tenggelam? Kurang dari sejam, paling lama dua jam lagi.

Akashi terdiam.

Beginilah kapal yang disebut-sebut Tuhan tak bisa menenggelamkannya.

Lift lainnya penuh. Akashi berlari dengan tangga menuruni geladak menuju kelas dua, melawan arus kerumunan yang bergerak naik dek. Suara-suara cemas di sekitar: "Sungguhan? Jangan bilang kapal ini akan tenggelam. Bila ya, jangan sampai ketinggalan sekoci oleh para bangsawan itu!". Situasi kelas dua kontras dengan geladak bangsawan santai barusan. Di bawah, orang-orang telah kuyup sebatas mata kaki. Mereka terbangun karena kaki ranjangnya sedikit tergenang. Suara-suara protes mengira ada kebocoran dari pipa di kamar mandi. Tikus-tikus berdecit memburu lantai yang lebih tinggi. Rasanya tangga ini agak sedikit menanjak dan sulit dituruni.

Persetan dengan apa yang sedang terjadi pada Titanic, Akashi sibuk mengira-ngira di mana Kuroko Tetsuya. Semestinya di bawah. Geladak paling bawah. Dengan hati terlilit cemas, Akashi percepat langkah menuruni tangga, kemudian terbelalak. Lantai di bawahnya sudah tergenang air.

Bukan sekadar karena ada kebocoran dari kamar mandi umum, kan?

Air dingin menembus sepatu pantofel. Akashi meringis. Dalam pikirannya ia hanya melihat wajah bermanik lazuardi. Kuroko. Dia harus menjemput Kuroko. Sekarang.

Lorong kelas tiga nyaris kosong. Akashi berlari sepanjang lorong, bertubrukan dengan orang-orang yang menyeret koper. Dia bertanya, malah balik ditanya: "Apakah kapal ini akan tenggelam?" Akashi berdecih, terus mencari. Mendobrak seluruh kamar. Tungkainya beku. Napasnya tak lagi berselaras.

Kuroko tak ada di mana pun. Ruang barang? Kargo? Dek orplop bersisian dengan ruang ketel dan kompartemen yang dikabarkan telah bocor.

Tidak.

Frustrasi, Akashi mulai menjeritkan nama Kuroko. Berlari ia dari ujung ke ujung, mendobrak seluruh pintu yang ia lewati. Sesaat pandangan Akashi menggelap. Hanya tumpukan koper dan ranjang kosong. Lampu di atas kepalanya meredup. Ketinggian air telah merayapi separuh betis.

Sesayup rerintih dari ujung lorong. Akashi berlari menyepak air sepanjang jalan. "Kuroko?!"

Didobraknya pintu yang sudah separuh menganga.

Kuroko Tetsuya duduk pada sebuah kursi. Tangannya terikat tali ke belakang. Saputangan menyekap bibirnya. Sisi pipinya lebam oleh pukulan dan di ujung mulutnya terdapat bercak darah. Akashi tersayat melihat matanya yang membeliak, bukan karena sakit, melainkan peringatan. Kuroko melontar jeritan bisu kepada Akashi sembari bergeleng keras.

Di balik pintu, Jason Silver sudah berdiri menunggu. Wajahnya seperti raksasa lapar ingin mengoyak daging dan meremuk tulang. Jason maju ke depan, mendorong Akashi ke dinding. Pandangan Akashi memburam sesaat, dan ia melihat bintang saat perutnya ditinju keras.

Tinju tak membenam terlalu dalam.

Meski ukuran tubuhnya tak seimbang dengan Jason, Akashi melawan. Lututnya menekuk, menghunjam arah pusar. Siku menyikut rusuk. Jason oleng sebentar karena serangan mendadak. Cepat ia berdiri lagi, menghantam Akashi dengan menyeruduknya ke meja kopi sampai terbelah. Wajahnya mengumbar niat membunuh, dia menjerit ingin membuat lubang di batok kepala Akashi, sebagaimana Akashi melakukannya kepada kakaknya.

Kuroko menggeram dalam ikatannya, sia-sia. Kakinya mencoba menggapai rak dorong di sisinya, ia tendang menyenggol stoker, sehingga tiang itu jatuh menimpa tengkuk Jason dari belakang. Fokus Jason jadi teralih.

Akashi melontarkan pria itu ke kotak darurat berisi tabung pemadam api. Kacanya pecah. Jason meringis, kepala berdarah, ia mengangkut tabung gas dan melemparkannya bukan kepada Akashi, melainkan ke arah Kuroko.

Akashi menjerit, meloncat ke depan Kuroko. Tabung gas membentur punggung, menyengatkan sakit dari tulang belakang hingga ke ubun. Kursi Kuroko jatuh. Air dingin melingkup tubuh mereka berdua. Didengarnya Kuroko memekik pelan di bawahnya, dan dari belakang, air beriak kuat saat Jason menerjang maju.

Akashi berguling, menyapukan tendangan membuat Jason terjungkal. Di saat bersamaan, Kuroko sudah menyodokkan kakinya ke sisi meja yang terbelah, membuat kacanya menimpa kepala Jason.

Tak mudah membuat pria tambun ini pingsan. Jason bangun dengan cepat. Sasaran tinjunya adalah Kuroko yang tergeletak terikat. Akashi menahan tinju itu. Jason menggeram, mengempaskan lawannya ke samping. Dengan segenap tenaga dia mencekik Akashi di dinding.

Tercekat, Akashi bertahan. Sebelum napasnya terputus abadi, dia dengarkan suara Kuroko di belakang sana. Yang bergeliat ingin melepaskan ikatan tangan sia-sia. Tungkai lincah Kuroko berhasil menggoyahkan rak handuk di samping Jason, membuat lemari jatuh dan membuat pria itu tersentak.

Detik itu juga Akashi mencabut pistol dari saku, menembak pria itu di perut.

Jason Silver mundur, meraba perutnya yang membuncahkan darah sebab peluru bersarang. Dia mengutuk Akashi untuk terakhir kali, sebelum terkulai di ambang pintu.

Separuh tubuh Kuroko masih terbenam di lantai berair. Akashi langsung mengangkatnya, melepas ikatan tali.

Kuroko bergetar dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Akashi.

Akashi merengkuhnya erat. Sekejap mereka melepas rindu tak tertahan. Akashi mengecap darah di sudut bibir Kuroko yang berdarah.

"Maafkan aku."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Karena aku membunuh. Dua kali. Karena aku membiarkanmu duduk terikat di sini. Karena barusan aku membuatmu basah. Karena aku ingin pergi bersamamu, dantak pernah ada yang bisa menghalangiku dalam melakukan apa yang kumau,termasuk kau."

Kuroko mendengus dengan napas bergetar. "Airnya dingin sekali. Sangat. Ini gila. Aku tak bisa marah sekarang meski ingin."

"Kenapa kaulakukan ini?" desisnya, melepas jas dan menyampirkannya di pundak Kuroko.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, Akashi-kun, kenapa kau datang? Sia-sia aku pasang badan untukmu."

Akashi menggeleng. "Sudah kubilang. Aku akan pergi ke mana pun kau pergi. Kau lompat, aku pun melompat."

Kuroko mengangguk, dengan gigi bergemeletuk ia meremas pundak Akashi. "Kapal ini akan tenggelam?"

"Apa pun yang terjadi, kita pergi bersama."

Mereka tak punya banyak waktu. Lorong telah membanjir. Lampu di atas kepala meredup beberapa kali lalu mati. Akashi merangkul Kuroko di sebelahnya sehingga ia tidak lagi kehilangan lelaki bayangan. Ini kali pertama Akashi melihat ngeri di wajah Kuroko.

"Entahlah, Akashi-kun, apakah harus membuat kapal gigantis ini tenggelam dulu supaya kita bisa kabur bersama?"

Kuroko menyeret kaki ke depan, tersandung meja yang mengambang. Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak tahu berapa pukulan yang telah mencetak memar di tubuhnya. Kuroko tampak kesulitan melangkah, meringis berulang kali. Akashi merengkuh pinggang lelaki itu, ikut meringis.

"Kau bisa berjalan? Aku bisa menggendongmu jika harus. Aku sudah lama inginmelakukannya sejak bertemu denganmu." Akashi berseloroh pahit, biarpun suaranya sama bergetar dengan Kuroko.

"Jangan menggoda di sini, Akashi-kun, aku cuma sangat kedinginan."

"Ya, genggam tanganku," perintahnya.

Kuroko menggenggam Akashi kuat, jemari pucatnya menyengat saraf di sekujur tubuh, memadam segala kecemasan dalam diri Akashi.

Terus berpegangan tangan, mereka menembus koridor gelap.

Di ujung lorong mereka melihat jeruji besi pintu telah terkunci. Di belakang mereka, air telah mencapai langit-langit lorong. Sebelumnya Akashi turun dari tangga di lorong itu, seluruhnya tertimbun air. Mereka berlari menanjak dan merasakan kapal semakin miring. Pada belokan menuju koridor berikutnya, Kuroko menahan langkah. Akashi ikut terhenti.

Sebuah pintu yang tertutup di sana menjeblak terbuka, meledakkan air bah. Tangan mereka terlepas.

* * *

 **Beku**

Titanic bergemuruh.

Penumpangnya tak pernah siap menghadapi situasi darurat semacam itu. Sudah rahasia umum hanya sepertiga dari jumlah penumpang yang sekoci dapat tampung. Awak kapal meluncurkan sebagian besar sekoci dalam keadaan setengah penuh, sementara ribuan masih terjebak di geladak bawah. Penumpang kelas tiga bertaruh dengan nyawa untuk dapat memanjat naik sekoci. Sebagian lagi menghadapi mati.

Titanic tak bisa selamat sebab sudah lebih dari empat kompartemen bocor. Tubuhnya yang agung menyelup air dari haluannya terlebih dahulu. Sudut kapal mencuram. Sejumlah besar air laut mengalir masuk palka-palka. Tak menunggu lama sampai buritannya tertopang naik, mencuatkan baling-balingnya ke udara.

Masaomi menatap semua itu tanpa napas. Ia telah berpelampung. Ia telah menyogok awak kapal untuk dua lelaki bisa naik sekoci. Penumpang berteriak, bergegas, mengejar perahu sebelum air laut mengepung mereka. Sekelompok pemain orkestra tak dibayar untuk berkolaborasi di tengah geladak. Anak kecil terpisah dari ibunya. Kelasi berteriak, "Hanya wanita dan anak-anak!"

Putranya masih tak terlihat di mana pun.

"Tuan! Sekoci sudah hampir penuh!" Kelasi berteriak kepada Masaomi, hendak menarik tangannya.

Masaomi nanar. Pandangannya nyalang menyapu seluruh kericuhan. Nama putranya yang ia teriakkan.

Beberapa meter di bawah kaki Masaomi, Akashi meneriakkan nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sekujur lorong bergetar. Air mengempas apa pun yang terlintas di depan. Pintu-pintu ikut terbawa arus. Akashi dan Kuroko ditinju ombak mungil, digeser menuju lorong gelap di ujung kemiringan. Tangan mereka saling terbujur, tapi tak dapat berpegang. Akashi gagal berpegangan pada balok kayu di ujung koridor. Terus terseret arus. Kuroko hilang dari pandangan.

Ada tubuh yang menubruknya. Disangkanya itu Kuroko, ia peluk. Tubuh itu besar dengan mata masih terbuka; mayat Jason Silver. Akashi memaki dan menendang tubuh itu hingga terseret arus. Ia dengar bunyi gaduh di ujung sana. Mayat Jason tersangkut pintu jeruji.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara tawa datar yang bergetar. Kuroko ada di seberangnya, menonton Akashi salah memeluk tubuh. Akashi ingin menampar lelaki ini pada bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

"Bagus, tertawalah. Teruslah bergerak, supaya tubuhmu tetap hangat," ujar Akashi. "Dan jangan sering-sering hilang dariku."

Kuroko mengangguk, terus mengentakkan kaki dan menengadahkan muka. "Apa kau baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun?"

"Sebaik yang kuingat."

Di ujung koridor bilik-bilik dipenuhi air. Terseret arus sedikit lagi dia dan Kuroko akan menjadi satu spesies dengan ikan-ikan laut dalam. Sebelum itu terjadi, Akashi mencengkeram palang besi yang meliuk pada lelangit.

Kuroko dengan cukup cerdas berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Di sisinya lampu berkedip memercik bunga api. Akashi menjulurkan tangan, Kuroko menyambut, berbagi hangat sekejap.

"Akashi-kun, aku melihat tangga naik di koridor sebelum kita. Tidak terlalu jauh."

Akashi takjub suara Kuroko terdengar cukup tenang. Dia menjawab, "Aku tahu. Jangan lepaskan tanganku lagi jika kau tak mau tersangkut di dasar kapal ini."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya, tapi harus kulepaskan sebentar selagi kita bergelantungan."

"Kau benar. Abaikan hasratku yang ingin menyentuhmu terus-terusan."

Akashi berpegangan pada susuran di langit-langit, dan mengaitkan kakinya pada kusen pintu. Kuroko mengikuti dari belakang. Telinga berdenging. Deru airnya saja sudah melumpuhkan seluruh saraf. Kuroko berpegangan begitu erat pada susuran di atas kepalanya sampai besi-besi itu berbunyi.

Koridor berikutnya menanjak. Hanya lampu sekitar tangga yang masih menyala. Kuroko sudah lebih dulu mencapai plafon dan berteriak, "Akashi-kun!", tangannya terulur ke depan.

Akashi meraih mantap tangan itu dan berdiri. Mereka menaiki tangga sebelum air menggenangi plafon.

Di lorong kabin kelas dua, gerombolan penumpang mengantre di depan pintu berjeruji. Kelasi bangsawan menahan mereka di sini sebab di atas sana sekoci sudah habis...

Akashi mengambil satu-satunya jaket pelampung yang berdiam di bangku panjang, dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Kuroko. "Dengar, aku rasa situasinya tidak kondusif di atas sini. Kita harus cari jalan lain."

Kuroko diam, tampak khawatir memandang sesuatu.

Lorong tiba-tiba menggaduh. Penumpang berduyun menumbuh pagar yang dikunci. Awak kapal yang berjaga pintu terpaksa meletuskan tembakan. Ricuh. Bayi menangis dalam gendongan ibunya. Masih banyak wanita dan anak-anak terjebak di sini.

Tak ada waktu! Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko untuk mengitari lorong mencari pintu yang lain. Kuroko menahan tangannya.

"Kita harus tolong mereka, Akashi-kun!"

.

Katanya hanya ketika mati, manusia menanggal wajah asli.

Kesampingkan Masaomi sebab dia bukan golongan manusia-manusia yang bertopeng. Biarpun benar ia bertopeng, lapisannya telah menebal dan bertumbuh ke dalam kulit sehingga kematian tak akan menyudutkannya.

Masaomi menatap kembang api diletuskan. Gelap malam membuyar dalam serangkai warna. Pada bintik-bintik warna itu Masaomi melihat ilusi, yang bergeletar memasuki dirinya dari kenangan masa lalu. Masa-masa ia bergulat dalam peperangan untuk mempertahankan eksistensi samurai, menghalau bedil orang luar pulau dan kehilangan sebagian kuku. Kemudian ia bertemu perempuan paling menawan yang ia tuntut melahirkan anak lelaki. Saat Seijurou lahir, untuk pertama kalinya Masaomi mengucap syukur kepada siapa pun dewa di langit berlapis.

Satu sekoci lagi dilepas. Awak kapal melirik Masaomi separuh peduli.

Masaomi berkata, "Aku mau menunggu putraku." Lalu mengeluarkan sisa-sisa lembaran uang dolar yang ia miliki, memberikannya kepada awak kapal. "Sediakan sekoci lainnya untuk kami."

"Saya tidak bisa berjanji menyediakan sekoci lagi, Tuan! Ini yang terakhir!" tukasnya ketakutan.

Masaomi menatap dingin. Moncong pistol ia popor ke pelipis awak kapalnya. Membunuh untuk keluarga adalah salah satu cara yang kau pun menganutnya, Seijurou.

Awak kapal menggetir, dan lelaki itu mengangguk cepat.

Masaomi terus menatap ke arah tangga, menunggu wajah putra satu-satunya muncul. Tapi tak pernah muncul dari sana.

Saat para kelasi membalik beberapa sekoci terakhir, Masaomi menembus kerumunan dan menjauh. Terakhir kali awak kapal melihat punggungnya menuruni tangga.

.

Tatkala orang-orang berseteru dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawa, sebagian penumpang menikmati kemewahan Titanic untuk terakhir kali.

Terdapat bangsawan yang telalu tua dan tuli menghiraukan semua teriakan. Mereka berdandan sebagus mungkin dan berencana duduk di restoran kelas satu, yang telah porak-poranda dengan piring mengapung. "Apa ini? Kebocoran air dari mana? Tidak, kami tidak butuh pelampung."

Sebagian bangsawan lainnya sadar akan selera fashion yang bersukma untuk diangkutkan di atas sekoci. Mereka membawa koper berisi busana yang tak lama harus ditenggelamkan untuk ditukar dengan sepuluh nyawa.

Bangsawan dengan tingkah laku nyeleneh mereka sempat terlihat dari jendela berlubang kabin kelas dua. Wanita yang tengah menimang bayi ikut menangis sebab terjebak suara tembak-tembakan. Suaminya histeris menghadapi lubang pistol. Bermenit-menit berlalu menjadi sejam. Penumpang kelas dua terbeliak melihat tangga menuju geladak bawah berkumpul dengan air yang mengisap. Sekarang tinggi air di lorong kelas dua sehasta.

Kuroko ikut menubruk pintu jeruji sampai lumat. "Di sini masih banyak anak-anak dan wanita! Kau bisa dengar tangisan di bawah sana!"

"Semuanya minggir!"

Akashi menembak lubang pintu itu dan merusakkan pintu. Ayah, kau memang tak pernah mendidikku untuk melindungi dan menyelamatkan orang banyak seperti ini. Tapi benar, bila harus membunuh, akan kulakukan untuk orang yang kucintai. Mulai saat ini Kuroko adalah keluargaku.

Kuroko tak perlu ditarik atau digandeng lagi. Dia paham betu cara menyelaraskan napas dan berlari lekat di sisi Akashi. Konyol, di tengah pertautan mati tenggelam ia malah jatuh hati sekali lagi kepada lelaki lazuardi. Kuroko Tetsuya. Sosok yang mengubahnya, sosok yang kata melebihi kuat mendefinisikannnya. Tahu-tahu ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa pun. Bahkan bila Titanic mengisapnya ke dasar palung gelap yang meremas tulang jadi bubur, asal ia bisa menggenggam tangan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sambil berlari, Kuroko berteriak, "Apakah sekoci benar-benar sudah habis, Akashi-kun?!"

"Kalau habis, kupikir tak masalah. Kau bisa berenang ke pelabuhan Amerika."

"Sungguh?" Kuroko membuat nada paling sarkastik. Akashi terhibur karenanya.

"Ya. Kau melompat, aku pun melompat. Kita bertahan sampai akhir."

"Akashi-kun, berjanjilah."

"Apa?"

"Kalau kau harus mati, aku ingin melihatmu mati karena usia, di atas ranjangmu yang hangat, Akashi Seijurou. Itu impianku."

"Dan kau ada di sisiku saat itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Itu impianku."

Tubuh Kuroko melinting di antara kepadatan penumpang berlari. Wajahnya menghadap Akashi, mengaburkan apa pun di sekeliling. Mosi lambat. Akashi melihat senyum mengukir wajah lelaki lazuardi.

Sesaat senyum itu terpatri abadi.

Sampai wajah Akashi Masaomi muncul menghadang di depan sana, bersama laras pendek berpeluru.

Akashi menjerit, melompat memeluk Kuroko.

Peluru tajam melesat tepat di atas ubun mereka.

Masaomi berjalan tegap di lorong, mengacungkan pistolnya ke Kuroko. Dia tak menghentikan tembakan yang kedua, ketiga. Meleset beberapa jarak di sisi telinga putranya sendiri. Akashi menindih Kuroko, melindungi.

"Hentikan, Ayah!"

Kuroko mendelik dengan tercekat. Telinganya pasti berdenging. Dia menatap Masaomi melalui pundak putranya.

Masaomi berkata, "Kuroko Tetsuya, aku tahu kau sengaja pasang badan untuk anakku malam ini, karena kau ingin dia bahagia, kan?"

Kuroko mengeraskan rahang.

"Jadi kau seharusnya yang paling paham. Bila kau masih ada di sisi anakku, masa depannya hancur. Dia tak akan mau menikah dengan perempuan dan meneruskan keturunannya, keturunanku, selama dia berhubungan denganmu. Bisakah kau membebaskan ia? Seijurou berhak bahagia. Hanya tersisa satu sekoci di atas sana, dan aku sudah membayar kelasi untuk mengangkaut dua orang: aku dan putraku. Seijurou bahagia, sesuai keinginanmu di surat itu."

Selagi Masaomi bicara, air telah merembes dari palka-palka dan mengungguli ketinggian aula utama. Satu sekoci terakhir telah diputarbalik. Bunyi gedebuk menggetar di atas mereka.

"Aku bahagia bersama dia. Maafkan aku, Ayah. Aku akan meneruskan keluarga kita tetapi dengan dia di sisiku. Aku tak akan naik sekoci tanpa Kuroko Tetsuya," tegas Akashi.

Masaomi mengabaikan Akashi, terus menikam Kuroko dengan matanya.

Kuroko bergeming.

Kaca-kaca berglasir pecah pada atap aula tangga besar. Lampu-lampu yang menerangi sekujur tubuh Titanic padam gelap gulita. Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko sekuatnya. Masaomi menurunkan pistol saat air dingin menyentuh kaki.

Kuroko mengakhiri perang dingin keluarga dengan mengentakkan kaki, menarik Akashi tepat ketika lantai mewujud kerak di bawah mereka. Masaomi oleng ke samping karena guncangan, dan Akashi berpegangan kuat pada kusen pintu.

Titanic tak sanggup lagi menampung hunjaman air. Beberapa menit menuju terbelah.

"Panjat jendela!" perintah Masaomi, yang sudah menapak kusen dan memanjat.

Akashi dan Kuroko menyusulnya. Penumpang lain melakukan yang sama.

Tepat di atas mereka tersisa sekoci terakhir, yang telah dipenuhi penumpang. Masaomi kehilangan batang hidung awak kapal bayaran. Kini sekoci terakhir telah diambil alih oleh para penumpang liar yang tak sudi mati malam itu.

Pada geladak, Akashi melihat neraka. Awak kapal menembak penumpang sebelum membunuh dirinya sendiri. Pemusik berpadu dengan satu lagu terakhir. Balita ditinggalkan menangis di bawah sekunar. Sepasang suami istri berpegangan tangan di sisi susuran, menunggu Titanic mengisap mereka ke dasar. Sisanya berlutut di sisi kaki pemuka agama-Akashi tak yakin lelaki itu pastor sungguhan.

Tapi ia dengarkan saksama doanya.

Kita sedang menuju alam keabadian. Ini hanya akan berlangsung sebentar.

Kuroko mencari wajah Akashi.

Mereka berpegangan tangan. Akashi bersumpah untuk tidak melepaskan tangan itu lagi. Bersama-sama mereka berlari ke sekoci terakhir, yang sudah mengapung pada geladak banjir.

Saat itu Akashi dan Kuroko tidak melihatnya; tangki hidran raksasa seberat puluhan ton, segera ambruk melumat kepala mereka.

Masaomi yang melihat, dan berteriak. Pria itu meloncat tepat waktu, mendorong tubuh sang putra dan kekasihnya ke samping. Guncangan kuat. Akashi terempas dan kepalanya membentur keras besi susuran. Kuroko terempas di sisinya, tanpa melepaskan tangan.

Tangki raksasa meninju tubuh kapal dan permukaan air dengan bunyi menyakitkan.

Kuroko yang terdorong selamat, melihat Masaomi ikut tertimpa tangki bersama penumpang lainnya. Hanya kepala Masaomi yang tertinggal, dan tangannya, yang sedang menggenggam akik lazuardi.

Masaomi menatap Kuroko untuk terakhir kali, dan sambil menyodorkan batu itu kepada Kuroko, dia berkata, "Seijurou. Lindungi anakku Seijurou."

Tangki itu merosot ke laut membawa Masaomi serta.

Segera Titanic terbelah antara cerobong ketiga dan keempat akibat tekanan mengerikan pada lunas.

Darah mengucur dari kening Akashi Seijurou. Kuroko menjerit, memanggil namanya. Batu akik lazuardi ia selipkan ke dalam saku jas, dan jas itu ia sampirkan di pundak Akashi. Kemudian ia melepas jaket pelampungnya sendiri, dan memakaikannya kepada Akashi. Dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya, Kuroko memapah sang kekasih ke sekoci. Akashi ia dudukkan pada haluan sekoci yang penuh. Satu orang lagi naik, sekoci akan terbenam.

Titanic terbelah. Buritan Titanic yang tak tertopang naik dari air sampai menampakkan baling-balingnya. Bagian buritan tetap terapung selama beberapa menit dengan sudut tegak lurus ke langit. Orang-orang tercebur dari ketinggian.

Sekoci yang tersisa mati-matian didayung sebelum ikut tersedot Titanic ke dasar laut. Bertahan dalam air bersuhu beku, Kuroko mengapung di sisi sekoci, terus meremas tangan Akashi, membagi hangat, mendukung kekasihnya tetap sadar.

Sesuara kematian pun mengabur di sekitar.

Kuroko melihat tangannya sendiri bergetar hebat. Tangan itu menangkup pipi Akashi Seijurou yang masih menyisakan hangat. Di atas sekoci itu, di antara wajah-wajah panik dan gelap, Kuroko melihat hanya Akashi yang bersinar, dan dirinya begitu kontras serupa bayangan. Dalam waktu yang sempit itu, Kuroko bermimpi lagi. Ia bermimpi pergi bersama Akashi ke ujung bumi, yang hangat, yang mana ia melihat Akashi tersenyum meski dengan kerutan di ujung-ujung matanya. Melihatnya dari kejauhan dan mewujud bayangan sungguhan pun tak apa. Kuroko mau Akashi bahagia.

Sambil membayangkan pemandangan itu, Kuroko memejam mata.

Lalu bumi jungkir balik. Bersama teriakan seluruh penumpang, Titanic menyedot mereka yang tidak berada di atas sekoci.

.

Sakit kepala luar biasa menyentakkan Akashi Seijurou. Ia berdusin dengan terkesiap. Matanya buram, dilelehi darah yang mengucur dari ubun. Sakit.

Sebelum pingsan Akashi masih sempat melihat Masaomi berkorban diri, mendorong ia dan Kuroko sebelum terlumat badan tangki.

Kuroko—

Akashi memandang ke depan, merasakan dingin pada material sekoci kayu. Ia pada haluan, dan di atasnya awak kapal mendayung tak berhenti.

Akashi menatap sekeliling.

Wajah-wajah penuh ketakutan, hampa, redup meski bernapas. Seluruhnya melihat ke arah kapal yang baru saja tenggelam.

Beberapa mil dari sekoci mereka, berkumpul ribuan orang yang mengapung dan menggapai angkasa. Mereka bangsawan kelas satu, keluarga kelas dua, dan kuli-kuli kelas tiga—berkumpul satu. Sebagian dari mereka tewas akibat syok, serangan jantung, hipotermia. Yang masih hidup, meronta.

Kembali! Kembali! Paduan suara memohon.

Akashi tercekat. Ia raba sekoci dengan mata, mencari pada wajah-wajah itu. Puluhan tubuh saling menjepit pada sekoci. Dari yang berkulit gelap hingga terterang. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pun, Akashi selalu bisa menemukan bayangan yang terkasih.

Kuroko Tetsuya tak ada di antara mereka di sekoci.

Akashi tiba-tiba bangun, menyentakkan sekoci penuh itu. Awak kapal menjerit takut, "Tuan, hati-hati! Perahu ini bisa ikut tenggelam kapan saja."

Persetan.

Persetan!

"Putar balik sekarang!" hardik Akashi, membuat seisi sekoci berguncang, dan orang-orang menjerit. Akashi menunjuk tubuh-tubuh yang terus bergerak di sana. "Teman-temanmu, keluarga kita, kekasih kita, ada di sana!"

Tahu. Mereka semua tahu betapa benar ucapan Akashi, namun tak ada yang mau mengangguk. Semuanya tertunduk, dengan napas memutih. Semuanya mengapung tapi membenam diri ke dasar tergelap dalam diri mereka.

Awak kapal mendayung dalam sendu, tertunduk.

Akashi merasakan sekujur tubuhnya lemas. Darahnya terus menetes. Kewarasannya menipis.

"Aku kembali ke sana," putus Akashi.

Seseorang meneriakinya gila.

Sekoci berguncang lagi ketika Akashi meloncat ke air.

Ribuan jarum. Seperti ribuan jarum menyengat pori ketika ia bersatu pada air. Kuroko Tetsuya, sedang bersama ribuan orang yang mengambang di sana, merasakan tikaman sakit yang sama. Terus bergerak. Terus berenang. Akashi berfokus pada satu nama. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya. Kakinya mengentak dan terus menggali air. Dia mendekati ribuan tubuh mengentak. Di mata mereka semua wajah itu sama. Wajah menjelang mati, menunggu harapan, pupus sinarnya. Akashi memeluk seseorang yang ia sangka Kuroko, ternyata seorang gadis putih yang sudah tak bernapas. Di sisi gadis itu, seorang ibu tengah memeluk bayinya, terbujur. Satu per satu mengembuskan napas terakhir, dan yang lainnya terus bernapas dalam agoni. Kembali! Kembali!

Akashi meneriakkan nama sang kekasih, dan suaranya terbenam dalam lautan seribu manusia.

Tak lama kemudian, sunyi.

Akashi pun mengira ia telah mati. Hanya tubuhnya yang terus bergerak, mencari, menemukan Kuroko. Kuroko, yang mimik mukanya seringkali datar, dengan gumaman sarkastik menggemaskan. Kuroko, yang jarinya suka tremor sehingga harus ia genggam agar tenang. Kuroko, yang fiturnya hampir tak kasat namun Akashi selalu menemukannya. Sekelam apa pun bayangan tubuh-tubuh di sekitarnya sekarang.

Kuroko Tetsuya bertahan, dia tak melupakan janjinya pada Akashi. Dia terus gerakkan tubuhnya, agar hangat. Dia berpegangan pada barel kecil yang dapat menyangga dagu. Ia terus bernapas, sampai detik terakhir lautan tersayang menyedot udara dari parunya.

Akashi berenang kepadanya, merengkuhnya. Ini adalah Kuroko-nya.

Akashi terlalu kaku untuk menyebut namanya. Begitu pun Kuroko. Mata mereka yang bertemu, tangan mereka yang bertaut.

Mereka bertemu kembali.

Tuhan, ini keajaiban.

Kau kembali. Suaranya bergetar tak percaya. Tak mungkin. Apakah aku mati.

Ya. Suara Akashi melirih. Dan kau belum mati. Akashi terus berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri untuk tak melepaskan tangannya lagi.

"Sekoci juga. Akan kembali. Untuk kita." Suara Akashi terputus.

Kuroko bergeleng separuh. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Sinar biru pada matanya tak lagi memancarkan nyawa.

Bergidik keras, Akashi meremas tangan itu kuat-kuat. Dingin. Beku. Dia dan Kuroko di ambang batas.

"Bertahan," perintah Akashi. "Jangan tutup matamu. Tetap sadar. Tolong."

Kuroko merangkul barel kayu sambil menggandeng tangan Akashi. "Aku. Tidak bisa. Merasakan tanganmu. Akashi-kun. Tapi aku berusaha."

Akashi meremas lebih, mencengkeram. Tak bisa bohong. Dia pun tak bisa merasakan tangan Kuroko lagi, pun sekujur tubuhnya. Kaki kirinya pun mungkin sudah beku. Tak tahu.

Terus bergetaran, berpegangan. Akashi hanya bisa mendengar deru napasnya sendiri, beradu dengan Kuroko. Jerit minta tolong di sekitar hanya sesayup. Supaya tetap sadar, Akashi mendengarkan Kuroko berbisik di telinganya.

"Akashi-kun."

"Aku di sini. Aku tak akan. Pergi."

Kuroko terus bergeleng.

"Mengangguk. Hei," pinta Akashi. "Sesekali turuti perintahku."

Kuroko keras kepala bergeleng. Akashi tersenyum lemah. Memeluk. Membenamkan mukanya ke leher Kuroko, yang dingin, tapi masih ada hangat di sana. Bahkan masih ada bercak merah bekas lumatan bibirnya.

"Akashi-kun. Dingin sekali."

"Memang. Sebentar lagi. Bertahan."

Mayat lelaki tengah berpegangan pada puing kanopi. Puing itu bisa mengangkut tubuh dua orang. Akashi menarik Kuroko. Bergerak. Berenang. Perintah Akashi. Rupanya suaranya hampir tak keluar. Untunglah Kuroko mengikuti, Kuroko menaikkan tubuhnya pada kanopi, dan Akashi ikut meringkuk di sisinya.

Mereka merapat. Berbagi hangat, dan udara. Akashi meminta Kuroko bicara. Terus berbicara. Apa pun.

Ceritakan tentang mimpimu, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mimpi yang terlucu, atau fantasi tergelapmu. Sedalam dan segelap laut maut ini. Bila kau tak punya malu.

Apa pun.

Oh ya, kau belum pernah bercerita di mana kampung halamanmu di Jepang. Ceritakan sekarang. Selagi sempat.

Di Sugashima, kata Kuroko. Kampung yang sangat kecil terpencil yang orang-orang sekaya Akashi-kun tak mungkin sudi menjejak di sana.

Bagus. Teruslah bicara, Kuroko. Buat aku ingin pergi ke sana.

Kumohon.

Getar di tubuh Kuroko mengguncang intens bilah papan kanopi. Dia menjelang beku, hanya satu tangannya yang masih bisa digerakkan, yaitu tangan yang terus menggenggam Akashi. Napas putihnya menampar pipi Akashi, dan ia menurut untuk berbicara.

Di tempat ini mereka berkenalan sekali lagi. Akashi meminta Kuroko memanggilnya dengan nama kecil. Dan Kuroko pun meminta yang sama.

Aku suka laut, Seijurou-kun.

Aku juga menyukai laut karenamu, Tetsuya.

Tebak apa gambarku yang terakhir, Seijurou-kun.

Sudah pasti laut.

Tidak. Aku menggambar sosokmu. Dari belakang. Tapi punggungmu sudah bungkuk, renta. Wajahmu tak terlihat, tapi aku tahu, kau tersenyum bahagia, menjelang akhir usia.

Kau harus menggambar dirimu di sampingku.

Tidak, Seijurou-kun. Aku ada di belakangmu. Serupa bayangan. Tapi tak pernah meninggalkanmu.

Akashi Seijurou, aku mohon.

Hiduplah.

Bahagialah.

Kutitipkan mimpi-mimpiku kepadamu.

Akashi mendengar percakapan itu dengan begitu samar. Kesadarannya seperti merembes di antara celah kayu kanopi. Akashi mencubit kuat tangannya, mencakarnya, menjaga tetap sadar.

Kuroko sudah tak berbicara, tapi tangannya masih terus mengapit Akashi. Taut. Menggenggam erat janji dan mimpi keduanya.

"Aku cinta kau, Kuroko Tetsuya," bisik Akashi lirih.

Kuroko diam saja.

"Aku cinta kau." Akashi menaut jari. "Mimpi-mimpimu akan selalu kuingat. Selalu." Direngkuhnya Kuroko sekuat tenaga. "Tetap di sisiku, Tetsuya. Bertahan."

Dilihatnya Kuroko mengangguk, dengan sangat lemah sehingga kepala itu tak lagi mendongak. Terus tertunduk.

Aku cinta kau juga. Akashi bisa melihat jawaban itu dari mata Kuroko, meski bibirnya yang memutih tak kunjung membuka.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sengatan dingin jarum-jarum es tak lagi membuat Akashi menggigil. Akhirnya satu sekoci kembali, satu yang memiliki hati, menyambangi kuburan seribu penumpang. Cahayanya menyorot dua lelaki yang sedang berangkulan pada sekeping kanopi.

Akashi merasakan tangan Kuroko meremas pundaknya. Dengan sisa tenaga akhirnya, Akashi memanggil sekoci dalam bahasa Jepang, lalu disergap rindu.

Betapa rindu ia melihat negeri sakura berkelopak merah jambu di musim semi. Negara tempatnya menyusu dan memeluk dondangan. Ketika ibunya masih hidup. Ketika Masaomi masih tersenyum tulus.

Akashi menggapai cahaya sekoci, dan menemukan senyum kedua orang tuanya di sana.

Seolah sudah menyatu, tangannya dan tangan Kuroko tak dapat dipisahkan. Awak kapal membantu dua tubuh naik sekoci, dan beberapa tubuh lainnya yang masih bernapas. Selama terapung menuju Amerika, Akashi terus menatap langit, sembari memeluk Kuroko di sisinya.

Kuroko sudah tak berbicara, bibirnya terkatup rapat dan mata terpejam. Tubuhnya telah bebas dari gigil seperti Akashi. Kuroko Tetsuya, begitu mungil dan damai seperti bayi lagi. Dia tidur membawa mimpi-mimpi, yang akan dikenang selamanya oleh hanya Akashi.

Akashi tak sedetik pun melepaskan pelukan, bernapas pada dadanya, menghangatkan. Di telinga Kuroko, Akashi berbisik, berbisik tentang setiap kenangan yang pernah mereka lalui. Di atas Titanic. Mereka bertemu pertama kali di atas jembatan, lalu pensil Kuroko mengabadikan Akashi pada buku sketsanya. Mereka tertawa-tawa dan berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang yang hanya mereka yang tahu. Mereka berbagi cinta terlarang yang rahasia. Begitu singkat. Kuroko, di mana kau letakkan buku sketsamu itu? Kuroko mungkin akan menjawab: di dasar laut, di tempat kau membebaskanku dari kesepian abadi.

Akashi mengecup bibir Kuroko, dan hanya di dada lelaki itu, ia kembali menjelma bayi yang meraung, menangis saat sang ibu menggendongnya pertama kali.

Matahari mengintip tipis dari kaki langit saat sekoci merapat ke Amerika.

* * *

 **PENUTUP**

Batu akik lazuardi sang pembunuh. Dalam beberapa tahun setelah Titanic berselimut lumpur dasar laut, topik itu terangkat ke permukaan.

Media massa menyoroti para penumpang yang selamat, hanya demi mengungkap eksistensi batu itu.

Di antara ratusan yang selamat, mereka hanya mencurigai seorang, tentu.

Pemuda Jepang, seorang bangsawan, yang tak pernah menyembunyikan nama marganya.

"Akashi Seijurou." Pemuda Jepang itu memperkenalkan diri, dengan tatapan absolutis dan nada suara yang meninggikan marga kebangsawanannya. "Aku Akashi Seijurou, dan ya, aku satu-satunya penumpang berkebangsaan Jepang yang selamat dengan sekoci jemputan terakhir. Bila kalian mencari batu itu, pergilah ke dasar laut."

Misteri tentang batu itu telah tutup kasus, meski sebagian orang tak mempercayai pengakuan sang bangsawan Jepang.

Tak lagi masalah.

Yayasan itu berdiri megah di tepi bukit yang menghadap langsung ke laut. Ia satu-satunya bangunan tertinggi di Sugashima, kampung nelayan di prekfetur Mie. Kesan tradisional kampung Sugashima bak semut di hadapan gajah Tokyo, ibukota yang telah bertumbuh pesat dalam waktu enam puluh tahun terakhir.

Di depan gedung itu, berdiri monumen yang dibangun atas permintaan bangsawan berdarah samurai di masa lalu. Monumen itu berbentuk serupa Titanic, dengan haluan yang berusaha menyaingi kekukuhan kapal yang sesungguhnya, kemudian disepuh cat sewarna batu lazuardi.

Bangsawan itu masih hidup. Usia delapan puluh. Ia duduk di halaman yayasannya, didampingi banyak putra angkatnya, cucu, hingga cicitnya yang seluruhnya mengemban marga Akashi meski tak sedarah.

Sang bangsawan tidak menikah. Puluhan tahun dia hidup tanpa merahasiakan nama, tetapi merahasiakan siapa kekasihnya. Katanya dia tak bisa melupakan seseorang, dan pernikahan bukan jalan baginya dalam meneruskan keluarga besar Akashi.

Dia membangun vila kecil di belakang yayasan. Vila itu pun menghadap laut. Pada puncak bukitnya terdapat nisan kecil, yang tak pernah absen dikunjungi sang bangsawan. Putra dan putri angkatnya tak pernah tahu siapa yang tidur di bawah nisan itu, tapi mereka bisa menebak.

Pada punggungnya yang renta, ayah mereka menanggung banyak mimpi orang-orang di masa lalu. Suatu hari putra-putrinya bertanya: "Adakah mimpimu yang belum terwujud?", maka dia menjawab: "Ada, tinggal satu lagi". Ditanya lagi: "Apakah itu?". Dan pria tua itu hanya tersenyum saat dia membisikkan jawabannya.

Matahari cerah bersaput sedikit rintik hujan di Sugashima. Sang bangsawan duduk di sisi nisan mungil, sembari menatap laut. Sesekali dia berbicara sendiri, entah kepada siapa. Matahari senja menyorot tubuhnya yang tetap kukuh absolut meski digerogot usia, tampak bayangan panjang mengekor di balik punggung. Di tangan sang bangsawan, ia menggenggam sekeping batu akik yang amat langka. Batu itu satu-satunya benda yang tersisa dari kenangan orang tua dan kekasihnya, yang ia sembunyikan dari dunia sebab banyak tertampung amanah pada seratnya. Batu ia genggam kuat, hingga sembilunya menggores telapaknya yang keriput. Akhir-akhir ini, menurut para putra penerusnya, ayah angkat mereka selalu menggenggam batu itu bahkan ketika tidur.

Lalu hari itu datang, ketika ayah mereka tersenyum damai. Dia tersenyum kala menyambut senja, menyambut malam, dan menyambut satu mimpi terakhirnya.

"Satu mimpiku yang belum tercapai, Anakku, adalah bertemu kembali dengan seseorang yang kucinta."

 **TAMAT**


End file.
